My Bestfriend's Brother (The Return of the Past)
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Her voice cracked,as if about to soothe me. A chill ran down my spine. "Tell me. Pipes,what happened! Who else got hurt?" She took a shaky breath. "It's Percy. I think...I think he's dead." Sequel to,'My Bestfriend's Brother (A Percabeth Fanfic) [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys...I'm pretty sure y'all have forgotten about me cuz it's been soooo long and stuff...lol i hope this gets views and stuff. Anyways my life is just one big blur right now. But I'm here to inform you guys that from April I'll be able to update really frequently :D Once again,I'm really sorry for making y'all wait. (p.s dont kill me) **

**For new viewers,heyoo! I suggest that you read My Bestfriend's Brother (A Percabeth Fanfic) first! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

I heard the familiar annoying sound of the alarm. Groaning,I considered being a Penny and chucking the phone out of the window but I didn't have the strength. I had been up all night,lost in thoughts. But can you blame me?

Of course. Of course I blamed myself. Stupid,stupid me. I should've questioned him about the money,but I didn't. Why oh why hadn't I? I'm usually a quick thinker,and I always know what to do and say. Or at least, I like knowing what to do or say. But for once I failed myself. I sighed and sat upright,hugging my knees.

I felt angry.

After brushing my teeth and trying to pat down my bed head,I went into the living room. I considered just crawling back in bed when Penny came rushing out of the kitchen looking angry,Apollo trailing her.

"Apollo I said forget it,for the last time-" she stopped when she saw me. Her eyes looked puffy and tired,yet she smiled. I didn't even know what time she came home from the station. Apollo looked worried,his fists balled. I felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," I muttered "You guys busy?"

"No,no we're not." Penny sighed,running a finger through her hair "I'll go make some coffee."

"You've had enough caffeine." Apollo said firmly.

"I'll go make some coffee." She replied stubbornly,walking into the kitchen. Apollo sighed and sat down at the dining table. I pulled up the chair next to him.

"You okay?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just...surreal."

I couldn't argue with that. We sat in silence after that. The house felt cold and unfamiliar without Percy. Stupid,stupid Percy. Penny came out after some time,holding two mugs of coffee,and then she got another one for herself. We drank in silence,because that's what you do when having caffeine. Unless the person drinking is Leo of course.

"We'll go down to the station before lunch," Penny said after a few minutes of silence "Piper's kinda busy today...can you come?" she asked me. My nerves tingled.

"Sure thing." I said with a small smile. She returned it,though there was stress in her eyes. To my amazement,she gulped down the coffee like it was vodka. She was about to get up,but Apollo stopped her.

"No."

"Huh?" She stirred. She was ADHD, so coffee was like an entire dose of sleeping pills for her. He took the mug from her.

"You need to go sleep Penny."

"I don't want to,now give me the mug Apollo,I need to do the dishes." She said stubbornly. Her eyes looked cracked,broken even. And scared. I sighed.

"Penny,he's right. Percy wouldn't like it if he found out-"

"Percy's not here!" She yelled,banging her hand on the table. At that perfect moment,Jason and Leo walked in,suddenly looking wary. Penny started crying and she ran into her room,the door slamming behind her.

"Penny!" Apollo cried after her,but Jason stopped him.

"Give her time man..she's not in a good state of mind right now."

"She's had eight cups of coffee since she came back from the station." Apollo said,looking at him with worry "The last time she had that much-"

"Apollo." Jason said firmly. This,I wanted to know. But I figured that now's not the time. Jason turned towards me. "How are you by the way?"

My throat felt like it was clogged,but I replied "I..I'm okay. Just trying to keep my head together." He nodded with satisfaction. I could see that he had the leader skill in him,analyzing everyone and everything,trying to keep it all together and rational. I could respect that and judging by Penny's sudden changing attitude,we needed a calming source.

"She wants me to go down to the station with her." I said. Jason took that in.

"She probably doesn't want all of us to come with her..in case if she...well.." he gestured to her door. Apollo sunk into his chair,dejected. Leo clapped him on the shoulder.

"Issokay Solace,she'll be alright. She's feisty,we all know that." he said,trying to lighten up the mood,which I also respected. We all needed a little bit of humor. Apollo nodded wearily,though not looking convinced. As much as I felt bad for him,I felt a twinge of annoyance. His best friend is in jail and he's worried about his girlfriend instead. But instead of getting angry,it made me feel like there was more to it than Apollo was saying. Piper walked in,yawning. She saw us..and blushed.

"H-Hey." she said,flushed. I followed her gaze and almost smiled. Of course,Jason. He realized that he was staring too hard and looked away,clearing his throat. Leo grinned.

"Hey nice power ranger jamies!"

"They're Cherokee Eagles!" she snapped. This time I really cracked a smile.

oOoOo

_**Last night**_

"Percy!" I cried,holding on to the bars. Percy looked up at me and smiled faintly.

"Hey sis."

"Percy what-why-" I stammered,trying to think of something to say. Percy walked over to the bars slowly and placed his hands on mine. The gesture made me want to just burst into tears. Why oh why couldn't we just have a good day without anything going wrong?

"The money was for-"

"-the ransom,I'm not stupid." I finished quickly "But Percy..you fucking caused a _theft_."

"I don't regret it," he said casually,shrugging. I stared at him,wishing the bars could melt so that I could flay him alive. Before I could open my mouth and scold him,I stared into his eyes,his tired,red eyes.

Percy Jackson and I had very different lives and experiences,but we both were similar. I mean of course,we're twins. He values his friends. He'd do anything for them,his family. That was his flaw,his fatal flaw. Our dad was a jerk and our mom...she's neither here nor there. After the fire,we only had each other. He didn't like looking weak,but he was better at hiding it than I am. But for once,I could see it in his eyes. He didn't want to admit it to me for the fear that I would make fun.

He was afraid.

I exhaled deeply and put my forehead against the bars. He hesitated and did the same. As my skin touched his,I could feel that his body temperature was higher than usual. At that moment,I realized that I didn't need to reason with him,or argue with him. I just needed him to take down his guard and for once,let me help him instead.

"I'll get you out Perce," I said softly,my eyes tearing up "I promise."

He squeezed my hand. His bottom lip quivered,but he managed to give me one of his infamous Percy-Jackson-is-sassy smiles,even though it was a weak attempt. "I know you will Penny. I'll be okay. But it's not me you should be worried about." he added,his voice dropping down. I frowned.

"What-what do you mean?"

"There's more to wear that money came from Penny," he said urgently,looking around. I blinked.

"More to-what?"

"10,000 dollars. I didn't steal it on my own. I got help from..from some guys. But at a high price." He said bitterly. I hitched my breath.

"Who?" I asked,my voice higher than usual. He wouldn't meet my eyes. I felt my heart jump to my throat.

"These are not good people,aren't they?"

"No shit Sherlock," He gripped my hands so tightly it hurt "No matter what you do,do not listen to dad."

"Dad?" I asked,bewildered "What's dad got to do with any of this?"

"Everything." He said,shaking his head "He might offer a deal,or something. No matter what he offers,what he says,_do not listen to him."_

"Percy,I-"

Suddenly I heard the jingle of keys and some heavy footsteps. I almost cried out,but it was just a policeman.

"Alright miss,time's up." he said,chewing his gum. I turned desperately back to Percy,tears rolling down my cheeks. His let go of my hands,his smile returning. "I'll see you soon." he said casually,but I could read his eyes; _'Stay alert.'_

The cop led me away. I turned around one last time. He had laid down on the cot,putting his leg on top of his knee.

Percy put his guard up again.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Penny came out a few hours later. She had showered and combed her hair,which was kind of an achievement. The weird thing was,she acted as if nothing had happened. The boys,who were for once,smart,didn't even try to bring it up. Leo held up the toast.

"Good stuff." he said,with his mouth full of it.

"You have it every morning Valdez." Piper said,rolling her eyes. Leo grinned.

"I know..but good stuff."

Penny sighed as she sat down in her chair with a flop. "Bad news," she said darkly "We're not allowed to see Percy."

"What?" I asked,and then bit my lip. Luckily,nearly everyone asked the exact same question,so I was saved from embarrassment.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked,frowning. Penny stared at her phone with distaste.

"The station called. Apparently there was some brawl down there at the station. They've restricted visitors for an entire week. Maybe it's a good thing." she added,immediately looking as though she regretted it. Jason looked at her with a weird look.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-" she sighed,shrugging "-he might be...safe?"

"Safe from what? Penny what's going on?" Apollo asked. Penny clearly looked as though she wished she could run away.

"I don't know. I'm just tired Apollo." she groaned,putting her hand to her head. Apollo waved his hands.

"No,no something is clearly wrong Penny."

"Of course something is wrong! My brother is in jail,and-" she stopped. Apollo looked almost hysterical "And? And what?" he almost cried out. Penny looked uncertain. Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude...calm down-"

"Penny...we all care about you. I care about you. I'm worried about Percy,damn worried,but I'm worried about you too. And-" he shook his head "You know what,never mind. I need some air."

"Apollo wait-" Penny said,but he had already walked out. Without a word,she dashed behind him,the door slamming. Leo whistled softly. Piper buried her face in her hands.

"I'm worried about her too,she's not acting like herself." she said. Jason gave her a weary smile.

"She'll be alright Pipes. It's just hard for her. Right when Percy stopped sneaking out and hooking up everywhere,and finally being a good brother,he was taken away. It probably has some impact on her."

"Wise words Doctor Grace."

"Shut up Valdez."

"I"m gunna go take a shower," I said,getting up and heading to my room. I sat down on my bed,lost in thought. Percy...how are we supposed to get ourselves out of this one? Just as I was getting up,my phone rang. Unknown caller. Frowning,I picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Wise Girl."_

My heart leaped up to my throat "Percy?"

_"Did you miss me?"_

I almost started crying. It felt so good hearing his voice,even if he sounded tired and weary. "Maybe. Maybe not."

_"Are you mad at me?"_

"Maybe,maybe not."

He laughed,making me smile _"How's it going over there?"_

"I can't believe you."

"What?"

"You've been arrested for taking 10,1000 dollars. You're in jail,freaking _jail_. And you're asking me,_'how's it going over there'_ as if you're at your grandmother's house or something. You're impossible."

_"I love you too."_

My mouth went dry. He's kidding Annabeth,he's kidding. I snorted "Yeah,okay."

I could almost imagine him smirking _"'How's Penny?"_

"Well..." I told him what had happened. He cursed.

_"Well..Apollo has a point. She needs to stop hiding what she feels and thinks."_

"You mean she knows something? Percy-"

_"Not here,not now Annabeth."_ she said softly,in a dangerous tone. _"I've already told Penny,though I'm not surprised that she hasn't said anything yet."_

"Said what?"

_"That'll be your mission won't it? Dangit Chase,I'm sorry but I gotta go. There's timings and shit for this stuff."_

"Yeah..yeah okay." Ii said,my heart turning back to lead. To my horror,I felt a lump rise to my throat. "Percy-"

_"Hey,c'mon Wise Girl,I'll be okay. You know that right?"_ he said,chucking feebly. I knew that he was letting out less than he thought.

"I do. But Percy,no more brawls."

_"Heard about that eh? Alright,I'll try. And Annabeth,I-"_

"Yes?"

_"-Um..nothing. Just..make sure my sister doesn't do anything dumb."_

And the line cut.

* * *

**Penny**

"Apollo-" I pleaded,walking behind him. He wasn't exactly striding,but just trying to walk without catching attention. Guilt surged through me. Maybe I did take it too far.

"It's fine." He muttered,running his fingers through his hair. He stopped. We were standing in front of the building. He turned to face me. I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." he said plainly. I tried to say something,but no words came out. We just stood in silence,staring at each other for some time. Finally he sighed,and took my hands,his shoulders relaxing. "I'm sorry Sunshine...with what's going on with Percy-"

Another wave of guilt crashed upon me. The oaf didn't do anything wrong,and yet he was apologizing. Sill,I squeezed his hands and managed a smile. "Don't be sorry. I'm just...there's something that I'm not exactly telling you guys.."

He raised his eyebrows "Do you want to talk about it?"

"With everyone,yes. But first..with you." I said breathlessly "Because it kinda affects...us." I could feel myself blushing. Crazy as it is,we never really addressed each other as a couple. It just..happened. And we went with the flow. He smiled a bit.

"Us?"

I hit his shoulder weakly "Zip it."

oOoOo

"So..what about us?" He asked. We were sitting alone on our favorite bench in Central Park. I took a deep breath.

"You know..that deal with my dad right? How we never really get along?"

"Yeah..why?"

I pursed my lips,looking at a few kids play baseball in the distance. "He...he might bust Percy out of jail. For a price."

He frowned. "What do you mean?"

_**Hours before...**_

After leaving the station,I wiped my eyes furiously. Debating on whether I should go straight home or a cup of coffee first,I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and froze,remembering Percy's warning.

Dad.

Should I pick it up? Should I ignore it? It was pretty hard to,even with my brother's warning. These things only made me annoyingly curious. Slowly,I picked up the phone. "H-Hey dad."

_"Hello dear,comment allez-vous?"_

"Je vais bien papa," I sighed,knowing the worst to come "Pourquoi l'appel soudain?" (Why the sudden call?)

_"You know why I'm calling dear. Your brother's in jail."_

"Comment saviez-vous que?" I asked,frowning. (How did you know that?)

_"That doesn't matter now dear,"_ he answered _"But the case against him is very strong,and it'll be hard to bail him out."_

I stayed quiet.

_"je le ferai..for a price."_ he said. It wasn't exactly a threat,but it felt like that. I swallowed.

"What do you want dad?" I asked,tired.

_"If I agree to letting my son out of jail...you will come back to France and live with you. Nobody should come with you,visit you,and you can never go back to New York or anywhere else."_

**_..._**

"What?" Apollo demanded,looking shocked. I stiffened,nodding my head. He took my hand,lacing his fingers through mine. I held on.

"But..how..what are you going to do?" he asked me,his blue eyes showing concern. I sighed and leaned back.

"When I was taken by Anubis," I said,not quite answering his question "I actually thought I'd be stuck there forever. I felt weak and helpless. I would scream and yell for help even though I knew that nobody would hear me..and the lashes and beating hurt. And..well after the call,I started to think. Maybe I needed to get away. Be alone. But.."

_'Then I'd have to leave you.' _my mind voice said. Mmy eyes started to burn,and I looked away. He tilted my chin towards him.

"Penny...did he hurt you?"

I looked down at the fading scars on my arms "Well..yeah-"

"That's not what I meant."

Our eyes met. I remembered the times when his lips were forced on mine,on my neck,his fingers running around me..all of it was seen through my tears and Apollo looked like he wanted to scream,cry,kiss me and hit someone at the same time. I always liked that connection between us. He could read me without me telling him stuff.

"You didn't mention this." he said sharply "Penny-"

"I'm fine." I lied,wiping my eyes.

"No you're not. Hardly a week has passed and,we never saw you..saw you grieve you know? You came back and boom,we're off to the beach like everything is okay. You're not telling us what-what happened and you're acting as if everything is okay. You're tough Penny,and I love that about you..but you need to let loose you know. You need to open up. And..I need to know that you're okay."

My eyes welled up again,and my throat was tied in knots. Fortunately,he understood. He turned towards me,both my hands in his.

"You remember the first time we met,right"

I smiled feebly "Of course,the carnival."

He nodded. "Percy,Piper,Jason,Leo and I had already gone. Percy told me that you'd meet us there,but I was barely listening. Percy and Leo were having a contest on who could eat the most hot dogs."

I laughed,remembering the boys and their oversized cheeks that made them look like chipmunks. "Yeah,I remember."

"And then behind me,you laughed. I turned around and-" Apollo laughed "-I couldn't breath."

"I remember," I said,grinning "You were just staring at me."

"All I remember thinking was,_'Goddamn it,she's beautiful'_." He chuckled. I felt my cheeks go red.

"I couldn't stop staring at you. Percy never really took it seriously,but I was hopeless. Every time I came around to your apartment,I only came to see you. I liked your smile,your obsession with cooking,and even you yelling your head off at Percy."

I laughed. "Yet,I hated you so much."

He grinned "And I didn't care. But I knew you liked me too. The blushing,avoiding my eyes...I loved it all and I hoped that it was would never stop. I didn't really think about my feelings as deep,but when I saw you with Luke one day,both of you talking and laughing aimlessly..I realized that I minded." he moved closer to me "Sometimes when we were alone,you'd let your guard down. Tell me stuff. Your feelings. And I loved that. It made me feel special,and when I saw you with Luke..I was so afraid that you were going to do that without some other guy instead of me."

I opened my mouth,speechless "Apollo.."

"And I still want you to tell me things Penny. You're not weak,no matter what. To my eyes,you're someone that I just can't be without."

"Apollo-"

"I love you Penny." He said,shaking his head slightly "I love you so fucking much."

My mouth was still open. Did I love him? Of course. But nothing,no words came out. Time was standing still,and the only people around were me and him. I stared hopelessly into his eyes.

And then I punched his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"You idiot!" I hissed,my eyes wet "'You can't just..you-I-" I buried my face into his chest. And I cried. But for once,it was of happiness. I took in his familiar scent,not wanting the feeling to go away. After a long time,I looked up at him. He smiled at me,wiping my tears away and grinning.

"Did I just leave Penny Jackson speechless?"

"You're an ass."

I kissed him,my arms around his shoulder,trying so hard to just savor the moment. Why did I ever consider going to France? My home,my family,my _real _family was here. For the first time in a really long time,I had hope. Hope that everything could be fixed,that everything was going to be alright. All I had to do..was let down my guard.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Aw yayyy Penollo :) Dw Percabeth shippers,your time to shine is in the net chappie ;) REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth**

I told Piper about the call. She didn't even tease me about the fact that Percy chose to call me first,which was what Ii'd been banking on. She tapped her nails against the glass coffee mug she was holding,biting her lip. Her multicolored eyes stayed fixed on the table. I watched as they seemed to change from a hue of green to a mix of grey,my own eye color. Of course,I knew that eye color can't exactly _change _in seconds,but watching her eyes..I doubted myself.

"Well honestly,I'm not surprised," she sighed "Penny never tells us anything. Sometimes it really ticks me off,but sometimes I just try to accept it. It's who she is,it's who Percy is."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I want to be mad..but...I don't know." she said,clearly frustrated. I could understand that. I hated not knowing.

"How come she never mentioned anything to you about her past..like..anything?" I asked cautiously. I knew how it sounded like. It was as if I was accusing Piper of not knowing her best friend. Fortunately if she did realize that,she didn't show it.

"Now that I think about it..I honestly don't know. Truth be told..we don't talk about that much."

"The past?"

"No. Family."

Her eyes were hard and scary,and she looked away. I remembered something Daphne had said...something about Piper being famous? By the looks of it,she didn't want that. She didn't want anything to do with her family. The feeling is mutual. But if neither of them refused to talk about their families,then it makes sense that Piper never knew.

I still remember the way Helen would glare at me if I went anywhere near to her darling sons. My dad not doing anything about it. All those hopeless nights and nightmares. When I heard that my mom was dead. I tried to clear my mind. I couldn't afford to think of that now. Piper drained the last of her coffee and set the cup down. Just then,the door opened and Penny and Apollo walked in.

"We need to talk." Penny said,after a moment of silence.

OoOoO

"-so my dad says that he'll bail Percy out if I go back to live with him." Penny finished. Nobody spoke. Finally Jason did.

"That..okay..wow." he said,apparently at loss for words. Penny didn't look at us. She seemed to be waiting for someone to hit her. Fortunately,nobody did. At that moment,the door opened again,and Thalia walked in.

If you ever see her walking to you with her stride,you'd be smart to run away. She had black choppy short hair,freckles splashed across her face and bright electric blue eyes that seemed to crackle with electricity. She wore black leather pants,black combat boots and a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it. She looked at all of us and frowned.

"Is this a welcome party?" she asked.

Thalia Grace left for her little 'trip' the moment the cops came to take the police. She'd been trying to track down any surviving gang members,see if they knew something. I wanted to warn her that it was dangerous,but that look in her eye made it unwise to do so. Penny smiled at her.

"Hey,found anything?"

Thalia shook her head and plopped herself down on the sofa. The mansion is in ruins. Lots of construction tape and stuff,so I got out of there. I couldn't trace anyone." she said with annoyance "So what's going on here? Is Percy still..."

"Yeah. He is. My dad has this..plan." and she told her about the phone call. Thalia looked like she wanted to hit something.

"What'll happen if you go back?" Thalia asked cautiously. Penny rubbed her palms together.

"I'll be alone in the place where it all started."

Silence followed that. Finally when the tension was just too much,Leo got up,huffing.

"Alright Jackson that's it. You gunna take a long bubble bath. You gunna shampoo your hair so that I can smell it all the way from the Empire State Building. You gunna put yo hair up in a bun,and your sis Leo is gunna go buy you a box of ice cream while you watch movies on your laptop so you can cry. You gunna relax and have a spa day today. So hup hup! Sis Leo is here to make it all better!" Leo kept smacking his palms together with every rule he said. Penny burst into a laugh as Leo looped his arm through hers and led her towards her room.

Thalia smirked "As much as the elf is annoying,he has a point. She doesn't look very well. So now what are we going to do about the dudes Percy was with when he robbed the casino?" she said it with so much confidence and casualty that I almost believed that it wasn't a threat at all.

"We stay put." Jason said firmly. He hadn't known his sister for long,but he got the gist;She was irrational and doesn't listen to anyone. She shrugged uselessly,propping her feet up on the coffee table. She looked almost _too _calm,which made me feel that she was hiding something. She saw me staring,and I looked away.

"There is something though," she said in a low voice. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black flip phone and placed it on the table.

"A burner?" Piper asked.

"I found it in one of our old hiding spots," she explained "It was pretty well hidden. I hacked it the best I could. The person using this phone called Anubis,Percy and a few others many times for years. I can try to hack it a bit more,but that might just lead them right to us."

"Which is exactly what Percy warned us about." I said "Thalia,this could be a trap-"

"Yeah,I figured. I checked if there was any tracking device on this thing,but nada. Whoever kept it hidden probably wanted it to stay that way."

"Then we could ask Percy about it." Piper suggested. A dark feeling swooped inside of me,and I felt my heartbeat going fast. I looked at Thalia,and I knew that we both were thinking of the exact same thing.

"Percy did rob a casino,there's no doubt in that," I voiced out slowly,praying that I was wrong "But what if we was roped into it forcefully,and then the robbery was pinned entirely on him?"

Thalia nodded,looking satisfied and kind of surprised that I'd figured it out "And then in order to make sure that he didn't leak out names..they blackmailed him. So he had to go quietly to jail...you mentioned that nobody was allowed to see him because of some fight? What if that fight was intentional with certain..people?"

"Wait wait hold on." Jason stopped us,looking worried. "Are you guys saying that Percy went to jail by _force_? And some people fought with him in jail so that he couldn't pass on the truth to us?"

Me and Thalia locked eyes again. Piper buried her face into her palms. "Oh. So it's not really Penny who they're after.."

Thalia nodded gravely "It's Percy who's in danger. Which is why we need to get him out of jail _fast_."

* * *

**Sooo yeah this part was prolly confusing lol. I honestly didn't plan this,but I never planned any of my stories so hehe. And yeah,sorry that this chappie was kinda short. I have my finals coming up so I hardly get any internet time. Anyways,REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

Apollo stayed quiet the entire time,watching us put the truth together slowly like a puzzle. Judging by his expression,he didn't like it. Neither did we.

"Which means Penny has to go to Paris." he said,coldness etched in his voice.

"We'll figure something out man," Jason said,trying to calm him down "Let's just concentrate on figuring out how to talk to Percy next." Apollo looked like he wanted to argue,but he shut his mouth and nodded grimly. Just then Leo came out of Penny's room and closed the door behind him with a proud smile on his face.

"Uncle Leo's back! What's going on?"

"Percy's in jail."

"So the usual I guess. Man,things never seem to calm down don't they?"

I was about to reply to that,but then I realized that ever since I came here,problems seemed to be hitting us one by one. I felt guilt wash over me and I did my best to not let it show on my face. Percy was already drinking before I came. Even if I wasn't here,Penny would've been taken. Percy would've robbed a casino. It's not my fault. Thalia sighed.

"I'll go buy us some lunch,I'm hungry." And with that,she swung her legs off the table and walked out. I wanted to follow her but I stopped myself.

**Thalia**

I breathed a sigh of relief,but I still felt like a jerk. I've lived long enough on the streets to know that Karma is real and it'll come back to bite me later.

_Then we'll worry about it later._

I took the stairs and walked out the small lobby. The streets were busy and crowded. People bustled around,all seemed to be in a hurry. Honestly? I wasn't used to being in this kind of environment. I was more of a feral kid,trying to stay away from civilization. I scanned my surroundings,then took a deep breath and walked towards the coffee shop. there were only two people inside. A guy using his phone and drinking coffee,and a woman reading a newspaper.

Right on cue,I saw him walk out from the door behind the counter. He stopped in his tracks,his eyes widening. I felt my heartbeat accelerate. I gave him the look.

_We need to talk._

He sighed and nodded. We could understand each other just by our facial expression and eyes. When you're on the run with someone for months,it's not that big a surprise. I learnt forward on the counter,and he passed me a coffee cup. Decaf. I took a sip.

"They didn't find out didn't they?"

"Nope." I said. I deliberately avoided his eyes.

"Will you be telling them?"

"Nope."

He put his finger under my chin and tilted my head upwards,making me stare into his sky blue eyes. I tried my best to keep my poker face on,but it was hopeless,he knew me too well.

"How's Jason?"

I looked back at my coffee mug. "We haven't had that much time to talk. With Percy going to jail and everything,it's put everyone in a different state."

He nodded understandingly. We stood in silence as I slowly finished my coffee. He took the mug back,but as he did he wrapped his fingers around mine. I was so surprised I almost jumped. I wasn't used to physical contact,but with him it felt so right. Usually when things feel right,that means I need to run. But something kept me rooted.

"Thals,we're going to figure this out," he reassured,squeezing my hands "And if not..well,we can always leave."

I looked back up at him "What? Again? You-you'd actually-"

"Sure. I always got your back." He smiled. I didn't trust myself with words,so I smiled back.

oOoOo

**Penny**

So apparently Leo is a VSCO girl. Elf. He started pulling out little candles from this weird man-fanny bag that he always carries around. I blinked.

"How-never mind."

"Alright,so this is watchu gun' do. I'm gunna fill up your bathtub and put these scented candles around. You're gunna do a face mask and all that amazing nice smellin' ish that you girls do. And then you will stay in bed all day and eat ice cream. Got it?"

I thought about it. These were the things a typical teenager would love to do,and honestly,me too. But with the weight of my dad,my brother and Apollo plus all the emotions swirling up inside of me,it felt so _wrong_.

Like I didn't deserve to relax. Apparently my thoughts were seen to Leo,so he sighed.

"Penny look. You deserve this. We all do,to be honest. And Percy would agree. If not,I'll give him a face mask and braid his hair. We'll see how his thoughts change."

I laughed. "Okay fine. But only one day."

"Good." he said,his expression calming down a bit,for Leo at least. As he turned to leave,he looked back. "You know that we're all here for you right? I mean..after everything you've done for me-"

"I do Leo. We always got each others backs." I said,smiling faintly. He regained his playful attitude,shot me a finger gun and left. I pushed my hair out of my face. Truth be told,it's probably because of me that Leo's even alive.

OoOoO

_I was tired and exhausted. A thirteen year old girl on the streets with her backpack,yet nobody really looks at her twice. I love this city._

_I looked up at the Empire State Building. Daddy's mansion was like a cottage compared to it. I suddenly longed to go up it once. The sudden image of going up there at night,the wind wild and free brought some sort of happiness. One day,I'd do it._

_But not today._

_I remember the feeling of being on top of the Eiffel Tower. Would it be the same? _

_I looked at my watch. It was 7:00pm. Crap. I still haven't made my decision. My phone kept ringing. It was mom. I knew why she was calling. To beg me to come back home. I silenced the phone and continued,17 missed calls ignored. _

_The metro looked scary and for a moment I reconsidered. It was similar to the one in Paris...but different. Taking a deep breath and holding my token in my palm firmly,I sat on the bench. I was one hour early and nobody was around._

_I thought about Percy,and how much easier it would be for mom to have one lesser mouth to feed. My throat swelled up and tears formed in my eyes. Before I could stop them,they splashed down._

_"Help!" I heard someone shout. The sound of feet thudding the ground echoed. My breath hitched as I heard it again. Without thinking,I plunged straight ahead towards the sound,leaving my bag behind._

_I turned to a corner. There were two guys,probably 16 years old, running after a smaller guy. They cornered him at a dead end. I saw that one guy was holding a baseball bat. _

_"HEY!" I yelled,my heart hammering against my chest. The two guys turned. I picked up a rock and marched closer. They started laughing._

_"Sorry,not interested in your girl scout cookies." one snorted. I wanted to cry. What was the use? I was no defender. I was no offender. I always needed someone to save me. I couldn't even protect myself when the fire broke out and those guys caught a hold of me...what if these two did the same?_

_Screaming with fear,I threw the rock hard._

_PLUNK._

_Before I knew it,he yelled out in pain,blood flowing down his face like a waterfall. Before I could even register what I did,the other guy,holding his friend,ran off. The smaller boy they were chasing stood up and brushed off his clothes. Didn't make much of a difference. He was small with curly hair and dark eyes. He had a tanned complexion and a serious look on his face. But then he grinned widely,and suddenly his eyes didn't seem dangerous._

_"Hey,thanks! That was-"_

_I started crying. _

_I fell to my knees and cried,hiding my face in my hands. I felt humiliated when I realized that I couldn't stop. My entire body shook and my nose was runny. I was scared. What was I thinking? Ii needed my mom. I needed Percy._

_I couldn't protect myself alone._

_The boy sat across from me,legs crossed. After perhaps ages of crying,he offered me a slightly dirty handkerchief from his backpack. I accepted it,wiping my sweaty and gross face._

_"Th-thanks."_

_"Don't be. That was really cool,what you did for me back there." He said kindly,trying to peek a look at me. All I did was hide my face in my palms,hoping that my weakness wasn't reflected in my eyes. I shrugged._

_"Seemed like the right thing to do."_

_He seemed to consider this. He held out his palm. His fingers were thin and dirty with cuts. "I'm Leo." he said._

_I looked at him. I never really had friends. Ever since I was born,it was only Percy,mom and dad. He looked so out of the ordinary. His eyes seemed to twinkle and he looked at me. I choked back tears and smiled as faintly as possible as I shook his hand._

_"I'm Penny."_

oOoOo

**Leo**

"That girl better get something good. I'm hungry!" I said,trying to bring up the mood. Eh,didn't work. My eyes traveled towards Apollo,who was staring at nowhere in particular. I felt something weird rise inside of me. I clapped my hands together.

"You know what,I should probably go get that ice cream for Jackson. Later!" I said,barging out the door. I heard Jason call after me,but I didn't listen. Truth be told,I needed to be alone. Yes. Shocker. I let my grin fade away and walked out of the lobby and down the street,thinking. I wanted to grab a lugwrench and fix all of our problems. Get Percy out of jail. Make Penny feel at ease again. Unfortunately, people weren't machines. A shame. Machines are sexy.

But as much as I wanted to help,I felt guilty. It was because of me that she decided to become a fortress,many years ago. How? I basically told her to become one. But not like this. Not shutting out everyone. Not shouldering everything on her own. I didn't blame her. I do the exact same thing. But there are things about me that she doesn't know.

For example? It's because of me that her mom is on the verge of death.

* * *

**You know,it's making sense that the name of the book is 'The Return of the Past'. Also I am soo good at cliffhangers. But I'm really sorry that my writing skills have degraded but your girl's trying here. ALSO FINALS IN 3 DAYS DLFNADJN. Anyways,the flashback isn't over yet,to be continued in the next chapter! Reviewww!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

I was just finished taking a shower when my phone rang. Heart leaping,I ran to get it and nearly slipped in the process. I picked it up without even bothering to look at the caller's ID. "Hello?"

_"Annabeth?"_ A male's voice said. My smile wavered. I looked at the ID caller. Unknown. I didn't say anything.

_"I know you're listening and I know that you're Annabeth Chase."_ he continued,his voice dry and raspy. I got over my confusion.

"Well then? I deserve to know who the speaker is."

He laughed _"Feisty. You don't need my name doll. I need you to do me a favor."_

I laughed back "Yeah,not going to happen." I was about to end the call when he said it-

_"-If you don't,your boyfriend dies."_

"I'm sorry?" I asked roughly,hoping that I had heard him wrongly. I could almost imagine him smiling. He had certainly gotten my attention.

_"In three days your boyfriend will be getting the slammer. Officially. For 10 years. I've seen the case against him and it's pretty strong."_ he sounded gleeful which made me want to punch him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

_"Not much,"_ he drawled,which made me roll my eyes _"If you are successful in your side of the bargain,I will be successful in mine."_

"Which is?"

_"I will get Jackson out of prison unharmed. Nobody will ever chase after him again. Charges will be dropped,and I'll do it legally."_

I hesitated. It sounded like nothing but a trap. I mentally told myself that I'll never do what he asks. "What do you want me to do?"

_"Tomorrow night at 10:30 sharp,send her to Gottun's alley. She shouldn't know of this deal. Lure her."_

"Her? You mean his sister?" I asked sharply,immediately thinking of Penny. Fat chance. The guy clucked his tongue.

_"No not her. Thalia Grace."_

OoOoO

"I'm not doing it." I said firmly,glaring at Piper and Jason as if they were going to force me to. Jason put his hands up in surrender.

"Not telling you to do so. But the guy made it seem like it's either going to be Percy or..or Thalia." he said,going quiet. I felt bad for him. Ever since she came here,the two of them hardly talked. Thalia flinched whenever she saw him,as if he would hit her or something. Piper looked at him,concerned.

"You need to talk to her," she said softly "She was part of that gang. She knows them better than Percy himself."

"So I need to get information?"

"No," Piper said firmly "You need to know her. You two haven't talked at all."

Jason inhaled deeply and looked down at his hands "She didn't abandon me on purpose,I know. But...I still want to blame her. I don't know." he said quickly,shrugging.

"At least try Jason. She's hurting too you know. Disappearing for long periods of time and then returning all quiet."

I glanced at Piper,knowing that she was formulating something else through her words. If Jason understood it,he didn't show. He simple nodded.

"Okay fine. Thanks Pipes." he smiled,putting his hand on her shoulder. I could see the sudden spark of excitement and fear in her eyes and I had to stop myself from smiling. "'I got to go and buy the guys lunch. Nico's coming back." and with that he left.

"You suspect her don't you?" I asked. She widened her eyes.

"Don't you? Honestly,I don't want to be all catty on Jason's sister but.." she shook her head "I think she's pulling a Penny. She's hiding something."

She looked more worried than angry. "Maybe Jason will get it out,you never know. Should we go check up on Penny?"

She shrugged "Why not?" we went to her door and knocked.

"Come in."

We entered. She was laying down in bed,her sheets drawn up till her nose. When she saw us,she sat up and smiled.

"Heyy," she said happily "What's going on?"

"Eh,the usual," Piper said,cuddling next to Penny "Damn you smell good."

Penny grinned "When it comes to soaps,Leo knows best. Got good taste."

"I'm pretty sure he does," Piper laughed,nudging Penny. I smiled. When it came to Leo and Penny,I knew that they were pretty close. But in those rare times it feels like there's something else. "Oh,Nico's coming back today." Piper said,grabbing a cookie from the plate on her table. Penny sat up.

"Ooh that's nice. I could make something-"

"No!" me and Piper exclaimed at the same time. She laughed.

"I'm kidding,I'm kidding!"

Nico had to leave shortly after Percy was arrested. Something about his family,Jason had told me. But the look in his eyes stopped myself from questioning him further.

"Anyways,,I just got a call from the station," Penny continued calmly "They suddenly said that we're allowed to see Percy,but only from 2pm to 8pm."

"Penny,Leo said that you needed to rest."

"'Tell that to the cops," she said,rolling her eyes. "Besides,I'm getting bored. But Apollo's coming over soon so that's fine. But I'll be flayed alive if I even try to leave the house. Can you guys..." she looked at me hopefully and I felt my heart jump so high I was afraid that it would leap out of my mouth. Piper smiled.

"Sure thing."

Just then the door opened slowly and Apollo peeked in "Am I interrupting?" he asked. Piper grinned and got off the bed.

"Nope,she's all yours. Use protection."

"Piper!" Penny yelled as she dragged me out,the pair of us laughing. She closed the door behind us and then grinned at me.

"Alright,let's go see lover boy."

OoOoO

I was sitting at the table all alone,feeling anxious. Piper said that she would wait at the front. I heard a buzzer and a cop came in,uncuffing Percy. "You have 10 mins. Exchange of goods and notes is restricted."

I nodded and he walked out,standing near the door and watching from the glass window. He sat across from me,smiling wearily. His hair was uncombed and messy and he looked worn out. His face looked older but when he smiled,he was still the same ignorant Percy.

"Hey." he said casually. I wanted to punch him and cry. How could he be sitting around so casually. More importantly,why were we letting him? We should've got him out the day he was taken inside. He glanced steadily at the door and then slowly reached forward,just enough for the tips of his fingers to reach mine. I swallowed.

"Percy,I-"

""Hey,it's okay Wise Girl. I got this." he smiled,gently squeezing my hand. "How's Penny?"

"Doing better. Leo treated her to a spa day."

Percy chuckled "Ah,those. He used to make her do those all the time..especially when.." he coughed. "You all doing okay?"

"Yeah..yeah we're fine I guess." I said,avoiding his eyes. I felt so angry with myself and at that moment I realized what Penny felt. I had to do _something_. This brought me back to the thought of my most recent phone call.

"What is it?" he asked "You have that thinking face on."

"What? I don't have a thinking face."

"Yeah you do. Your eyebrows scrunch and-"

"Okay okay. Yeah there is something." I quickly narrated the call. Percy nodded slowly,not surprised.

"Thalia Grace..." he muttered "Yeah I heard of her even before we met."

"Can we-"

"Trust her? Even I don't know. She's Jason's sister and she'd never do anything to hurt him. But if this guy wants her,that means she's a threat. She knows something."

I nodded,my theories correct. "Jason said she'd talk to her."

"I'm surprised that they still haven't. Okay,not that surprised. Must be awkward as hell." he frowned,looking confused. The expression was so familiar that I laughed. He looked back at me,relieved.

"You're not taking the deal right?"

"Of course not-" I stopped,reconsidering my answer.

"Don't. No matter what,just don't. Is Penny accepting my dad's deal?"

"We haven't talked about it yet...I don't know. She doesn't want to..but-"

_She wants you back. And so do I._

He reached out and pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear "We'll figure it out Annie."

"Do not-" I started,eyes flashing,but he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. I almost forgot about that salt taste that he had. I cupped his face in my hands just as he pushed away. Before he could say anything,the cop came back in. Indicating that it was time to leave,he stood up as the cop cuffed him again. I wanted to cling on desperately.

"Percy-"

He gave me one last look and a little smile as the cop took him out. I slumped back into my seat and stared at my hands sadly. I don't know for how long I was sitting there,until Ii heard the door open again. I thought it would be a cop coming to take me out,but it was just Piper.

"You ready to go?"

I nodded. She put her arm around me in silence as we walked out.

Penny

"You smell good." Apollo wondered. I laughed as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

"So I've been told. Nico's coming?"

He nodded "Yeah. Leo wants to throw a surprise party. He's basically asking for a death sentence." I noticed the way he said Leo's name.

"He's alright."

His eyes narrowed a bit and I grinned. "Do I smell jealousy?"

He snorted "What? No! I just-"

"Shut up." I kissed him. He shut up. But as I said that it got me thinking. If Apollo wasn't jealous _now_,he would be if he knew the whole story.

OoOoO

_"So..you're on the run?" I asked,eyes wide. He threw some nuts in the air and caught it straight in his mouth. I smiled._

_"Yep! And something tells me.." he looked at my backpack next to me "..that you're about to?"_

_"How did you-"_

_"Your body language. You're not really used to being alone aren't you? Not like that's a bad thing." he added quickly. I shook my head slowly._

_"No..my mom's searching for me-" I showed my phone to him. Now 20 missed calls from mom "-and I don't know what my brother thinks."_

_"Why do you want to run away? he asked slowly,offering me some peanuts. I took a few,hesitating. Why did I want to run away?"_

_"I..well..I want to prove that I can take care of myself. I'm strong." even as I said it,it sounded crazy. I put my head down,my eyes burning "It sounds ridiculous,I know."_

_"Nah,it sounds normal. Well,in a good way." He replied. "You can be strong without running away,you know."_

_"But..how?"_

_He pursed his lips and took out something small from his pocket. Some sort of doll. He started fidgeting with it. "As things happen in your life,you can handle it in two ways. You can pretend it never happened. Or,you can accept it and let it change you. I did,and now,presto!" He held out his arms "Leo Valdez is now a Bad Boy Supreme. All all the ladies love a bad boy."_

_I laughed. He reminded me of Flynn Rider from that movie 'Tangled'. Funny,flirty and ridiculously cute. I tried to push that thought out of my mind as he grabbed some more stuff from his pockets and began tinkering._

_"What happened in your life?" I asked curiously. The playfulness in his eyes slowly vanished and I longed for it to come back._

_"My dad had to leave when my mom had me. She never blamed him,and neither did I. We always had each other. But then..one night there was a fire. She forced me to run out and get help. But the moment I did,the house exploded."_

_My mouth dropped open. Judging his hyperness and happiness,I didn't expect this from him. I immediately felt guilty for being self centered and depressed. "I-wow.."_

_"Yeah. Ever since then I've been on the run from all the foster homes searching for me and my other..family members." he said that with distaste. But then he cleared his throats "But the fates must be smiling on me today."_

_I perked up "What?"_

_He grinned sheepishly "Well it's not everyday I get to hang out with a beautiful girl."_

_I felt my cheeks go hot "I thought all the ladies love Leo?"_

_"All the ladies have their blindfolds on."_

_I laughed again. I liked him. I liked having a friend. Maybe coming here from Paris wasn't that big of a mistake. "Lucky for you,my eyes are wide open."_

_Just as he grinned,I could hear the faint sound of a train. My smile wavered. Was it time already? He sighed._

_"Great. Well,I'll use up my last bit of change."_

_"Huh?"_

_"The dudes chasing me? They ripped up my ticket." He shrugged "Social services have tracked me down till New York. It's a wonder that they didn't find me yet. My lucky day." he finished with a grin. I felt myself blush again._

_"You could come with me,you know." He said. I blinked._

_"I..I can?"_

_He gave me a tiny smile,his eyes lighting up once again. I thought about it. How I could start my adventure with Leo Valdez,full of fun and risk. Escaping my past. Being free._

_But then I thought of Percy. My mom. My past is my past,I can't change that. But I can live with it. What had Leo said?_

_"As things happen in your life,you can handle it in two ways. You can pretend it never happened. Or,you can accept it and let it change you."__  
_

_I knew what was to be done._

_"As much as I'd love to.."I stopped. Staring into his eyes,I just couldn't say no. His smile didn't waver._

_"And as much as I'd love to run off with a pretty lady,I was hopping that you'd say that. I've taught you well,young grasshopper." He said in an old,dark voice. I giggled. I wanted him to stay here. I wanted to talk more,get to know him better. __But deep inside,I felt something swell inside of me. It wasn't happiness or even excitement._

_It was sadness. _

_He saw the smile fade off of my face "What?"_

_I reached into my pocket and pulled out the token needed for the train. "Take it."_

_"What?" he repeated. I took is hand and placed it in his palm. I felt my nerves shoot up as I did so._

_"Take it. You need it more than I do." I said firmly. His fingers slowly wrapped around it and he looked up at me. Before he could say anything,I saw the train rumbling into the stations._

_"Go," I said,trying hard not to burst into tears again "It'll only wait for 10 seconds."_

_He looked at the train,then back at me. He quickly rummaged through his pocket and pulled out two mini sized rag dolls,they ones he was playing with earlier._

_"Take this," he held out the new one he was making. The other one seemed old and worn out. He then took my hand and pressed it in my palm._

_"My mom gave me this-" he held up the one he was holding "-long back. She told me to always be strong. Whenever I feel hopeless,I always look at it and remember her. She had a matching one too,but it burned in the fire. She told me that as long as we have matching ones,she'd always find me. Maybe one day..we..I'll find you." he said sheepishly,rubbing the nape of his neck. I grinned and hugged him. He seemed surprised as he slowly hugged me back._

_"Thank you." I whispered. We pulled back. I could see that his cheeks were a little pink. Suddenly,I don't even know how it happened._

_His lips met mine._

_It was only for a few seconds. I only met this guy like thirty minutes ago. And we freaking kissed. We stared at each other for a minute before moving away a bit,clearly flustered. __"Right well.." I coughed,trying hard not to smile "Good luck Leo."_

_"You..you too Penny." he shot a finger gun at me before racing to get into the train. Just as he jumped in,it started moving again. I saw him turn back to stare at me,giving me one last smile as the train disappeared into the horizon. I held the little doll in my hands tightly,brushing away the tear that had escaped. But no more had followed. _

_Leo Valdez had taught me to be strong and I'd never forget that. Or him for the matter. I walked towards the bench and grabbed my bag. Would I ever find him? I took my phone out and decided to call mom. It was time to go home._

OoOoO

It was such a long time ago. We were only 13 years old. An yet I'll never forget the shock I got when I received a call from him,two years ago.

_"Sup Penny?"_

"_Um..who is this?" I asked warily. The speaker laughed._

_"Don't tell me that you forgot me! Are you blindfolded now too?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"It's your Bad Boy Supreme!"_

_"I-" I stopped,gasping "Leo? Is-is that-"_

_"Hell yeah!"_

_"But..how..how did you get my number?"_

_"There's something called a phone book. Also,I'm good at tracking people down. Not in the creepy way of course." he added quickly. I swallowed,a balloon of happiness swelling up inside of me._

_"You-you really did find me after all." I said,bursting into a laugh._

Thalia

_All clear?'_

_'Yeah,we're good._' I texted back,then proceeding to throw my phone on the bed,sighing hopelessly. I should probably come clean now,because if I don't then it's going to backfire on me.

I was sitting in Central Park alone,sipping on a coffee. My eyes kept darting left to right,as if searching for someone. An old habit. I wanted the coffee in hopes that it would help me think and make a decision,but I was still stuck.

The truth? A part of me doesn't want Percy out of jail. Not when he knows the truth.

* * *

**Okaaaay so hopefully this chapter was big enough. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyooo so my finals are ALMOST over (finishes on March 18) and since I have 7 days to concentrate on math,I figured that I could type up a few more chappies. Now honestly I didn't expect this story to have a sequel,or blow up and become so liked (uwuwu) but apparently it has! And since I didn't really put that much effort into the story I didn't focus on many details (like how old each of them are,what day it is,month,etc etc.) so here it is;**

**Percy and Penny: 18**

**Annabeth: 18**

**Nico: 16**

**Thalia: 22**

**Jason: 18**

**Leo: 17**

**Hazel: 14**

**Annabeth moved in: May**

**Present month: June (16th)**

**Yeah it's kinda messy and unplanned and in my previous chapters it might be different bu I promise after my finals I will go back and change them. Okayyyy into the story!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

The scene back in the apartment looked so normal that it didn't feel as though one of us was lingering in jail. Nico had returned,looking just as ghostly and dark as before. Penny,up and running again,was trying to make him eat third and forth helpings.

"Penny,really. I'm not that hungry-"

"But-"

"Mother,I'm fine. Really." he said,giving her a faint smile. Penny grunted,but she seemed to like the whole 'mother' thing. Apollo,Jason and Leo were sitting with Nico at the table,calmly sipping out of their mugs. Well,not Leo. He kept drumming his fingers on the table. As soon as me and Piper walked in,everyone turned and smiled.

"Nico,hey!" Piper smiled,ruffling his hair. Nico groaned. "I have too many mothers."

"Did you talk to Percy?" Penny asked immediately,concern flashing in her eyes. As I opened my mouth to answer,I sudden horrible feeling swooped inside of me. Everyone was so calm,so perfectly normal while Percy's locked up. He could be in trouble and here we are,just calmly siting around and chatting. Thalia might have information and Jason won't talk to her. Penny spent the entire day in bed. Now everyone is celebrating Nico's return. What is going on?

"Annabeth?" Piper asked,touching my arm. Penny moistened her lips,looking scared. I didn't realize that I'd been glaring at her. Out of the corner of my eye,I saw Jason slightly back his chair. Even Leo had stopped in his tracks. I blinked.

"Uh,yeah. Yeah we did," I replied casually, feeling embarrassed "He seems to be okay. Asked about you. All of you." I said pointedly. I don't know what came over me. The air grew a bit colder. Or was that my imagination? I saw the boys look down at their cups,almost in shame. Penny looked at the empty chair on the other side of the table longingly.

"Right. Well...I'll go see him tomorrow." Penny piped up,averting my gaze. I almost felt a little guilty. Nico cleared his throat.

"So..has there been any news on that?"

Penny put her hands on the table and started tapping her nails in some weird pattern,just like Leo. "I got a call from the station. While you were away," she added,looking at me. I had the feeling that Penny had understood my anger. "Percy's only 18,about to turn 19. Not really a minor,but not an adult either. At least,that's what the guy on the phone said."

"And?" Piper asked.

"We don't really have a lawyer,so they've gotten the common one for us. His name is Ronald Garvin. He's the guy who was talking to me,trying to explain our options. If Percy had just run off with less than three hundred dollars, he would've been labelled under Juvenile petit theft." Penny explained. I noticed that when she said 'petit' she said it in a different accent,probably french.

"'He said that if you're labelled under that, you'll be punished with one year in jail or a fine of one thousand dollars."

"But Percy took ten thousand." Jason said,tracing imaginary blue prints on the table "And for that..?"

Penny bit her lip "He said that they're still working on that. For a robbery,ten thousand really isn't that much,especially from a casino-"

"What?" Leo yelped,but Penny put her hand up.

"I know,I know. But that's the truth. Nobody ever steals just ten thousand from a bank,do they? It's always millions. Also they'll soon be questioning him about why exactly he took ten thousand dollars."

Without waiting for our reply,Penny sat down in the empty seat,her eyes fixed at nowhere in particular. "If you ask me,he should probably plead guilty. Play the innocent guy who's just trying to support himself and his sister because our dad doesn't support us and our mom..well I don't know."

I saw Leo squirm a little in his seat as she said that. Penny had a point though. Percy's 18,true. But that's the age of an adult which means it's a crucial time for money. He could always say that he needs tuition fees for himself and his sister. But then again,tuition fees is so much more than ten thousand. But at least he didn't steal more than that. I tried to calm myself down. There was still hope.

"When did you get into law?" Leo asked her,taking an apple from the basket and playing with it. Penny shrugged.

"It's kind of interesting."

"Well now at least we have something to do. Try and find a loophole. We can still get Percy out. Besides,we're a bunch of young adults about to go to college. Well,almost all of us." she added,nodding at Nico. "But yeah,all we have to do is talk to this Ronald chap and sort this out."

I felt the tension in the air reduce a bit. For some reason,Piper made it sound so easy and simple. Jason frowned.

"There's still one problem. Mostly,they'll ask for a fine. If stealing below three hundred costs one thousand dollars...then stealing ten thousand.."

"Gee,you are a real ray of sunshine aren't you?" Leo snorted "First things first. Talk to the Ronald chap,like Piper said."

"Wow Leo,you almost sounded smart." Nico teased,wearing a faint smile. Leo puffed up his chest in pride. I started feeling better. It's going to be alright. We're going to get Percy out. But there was still one more thing nagging me. And just then,that one thing walked through the door.

**Thalia**

As soon as I walked in,everyone's heads turned. They were all seated around the dining table as if in deep conversation. My nerves shot upright at once.

"Hey..what's going on?" I asked. I noticed Annabeth studying me. Jason was giving me this weird look.

"What?" I asked,heart pounding.

"Just,discussing the problem. You know,Percy in jail and stuff." Leo said,fake yawning. "Sup with you hottie?"

"About to kill the elf who called me 'hottie'" I grumbled. Leo seemed unfazed. Penny stood up slowly.

"Thalia..where had you been?"

"Central Park. Now that I'm more in the open,I find that place relaxing." I said casually. My mind was racing. Did they know?

"But..you're legit never around here." Jason said slowly. I felt guilt surge up inside of me. I remember how close we'd been. He was only 2 years old and I was 7. And he was the best thing in my entire life. Every time I saw him,I didn't know how to explain that.

"I-Jason Ii'm sorry,but-"

"Where are you going? What's going on Thals?" he urged,standing up. I could see the others tense up a bit.

"Jason." Piper said calmly,ordering some restraint in her voice. It was stiff,yet gentle. He turned to meet her eyes,having some sort of silent conversation. For some reason,that hurt. I missed him,more than he knew. Bu he doesn't trust me.

I don't blame him. I felt my eyes sting a bit but I tried to relax by running my fingers through my hair. No use in hiding it.

"Okay..okay fine. You guys win. There's something that I've been hiding from you."

* * *

**Okay fine,I left it on a really bad (yet deliciously good) cliffhanger. I'm sorry the chapter was short,I'm just really tired and sleepy since I've legit stopped sleeping. Buuut I'll be updating tomorrow! Anyways,REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Leo

"If you ask me,he should probably plead guilty. Play the innocent guy who's just trying to support himself and his sister because our dad doesn't support us and our mom..well I don't know."  


As soon as I heard this,I squirmed. I still haven't told her the truth.

"When did you get into law?" I asked her,taking an apple from the basket and playing with it,trying to avoid her eyes. Penny shrugged.

"It's kind of interesting."

"Well now at least we have something to do. Try and find a loophole. We can still get Percy out. Besides,we're a bunch of young adults about to go to college. Well,almost all of us." Piper added,nodding at Nico. "But yeah,all we have to do is talk to this Ronald chap and sort this out."

The tension in the air slightly melted.

"There's still one problem. Mostly,they'll ask for a fine. If stealing below three hundred costs one thousand dollars...then stealing ten thousand.."

"Gee,you are a real ray of sunshine aren't you?" I snorted,trying not to damage the calming air around us "First things first. Talk to the Ronald chap,like Piper said."

"Wow Leo,you almost sounded smart." Nico teased,wearing a faint smile. I puffed up my chest in pride,but my mind was wandering.

...

_Years before..._

_"Get him!" I heard them shout. Crap. Once,just once,can't things go my way? Silently cursing,I ran as fast as I could with my bag. Believe me,that's not easy. I felt like some overgrown penguin in an army jacket. _

_The guys were almost at my heels. Taking a sharp turn,I skidded off the sidewalk to cross the road. The police man blew is whistle at me. I wasn't on the zebra crosswalk. Now I always do my best to avoid police men,but right then I was really trying not to become Leo pudding on the streets on New York._

_A car was racing right towards me. I looked to my left,stopping dead in my tracks as everything happened in a blur._

_A skidding sound. Screams. A crash. When I opened my eyes,I saw the damage that I'd created. The car had skidded and made a harp right turn,crashing into a huge lorry in the process. I managed to blend into the oncoming crowd to escape the police man. A sick feeling rose in my throat. I had to make sure the diver was okay. When I reached the front,I almost threw up._

_Blood. An elderly woman's head was rammed against the steering wheel i a quick attempt to stop driving. A young boy was sitting in the back seat,screaming at his mother to get up and crying. The police took him out as an ambulance arrived. Tears stung my eyes._

_"What's your mother's name son?" a kind police man asked him. The little boy was crying,ad at that moment,so was I. I turned and ran as I heard the boy reply._

_"Sally...Sally Jackson." _

Annabeth

Thalia took a deep breath. For a moment,I felt a twinge of sympathy. The touch girl who showed no sympathy now looked as if she was going to cry under the gaze of our eyes. She sat down on the couch and we all followed,Leo and Piper pulling up chairs to surround her as if we were about to tell campfire stories.

"After I left my family around 9 years old,I was constantly on the run from foster homes and orphanages. My dad-our dad," she added,looking at Jason swiftly before looking away again "-is a powerful man with many resources. He caught me every time. And every time I would run away again. I wanted to take Jason with me,but my dad forbid me to even look at him. He told me that if one of his children was rotten,at least he had to make sure the other one wasn't."

Jason's eyes flashed with concern. I felt myself stiffen up. I know a thing or two about a parent who hates you.

"So I ran,and this time he didn't follow. When I was about 12 years old,I bumped into..into a friend who was on the run like me. We stayed together,keeping each other alive,until we met the gang." she swallowed "We couldn't beat or outrun them,so we had no choice but to join them. My friend never grew into it..but I intense training that they gave...I grew into it. I let out all my anger out. My friend however.."

She shook her head "He ran off. He couldn't take it. But before he left,he promised that he would one day find me. And that's the last I saw of him." She looked up at Jason "I heard that he was in New York,so I've been trying to track him down. See if he's alright,living a good life. But I can't find him. That's why I've been out often."

"'Thalia.." Jason said softly "You could've told us. We could've helped you."

She shook her head violently,avoiding our eyes "There's no use. He's not in the city."

"I don't mean to sound rude and insensitive and stuff," Nico said cautiously,"but what does that have to do with..with Percy?"

Thalia took a deep breath. "Years after he left,the gang still kept recruiting more and more members. There were hardly any girls. The ones who were involved-" Thalia winced "-Anyways,I learnt to stay strong. I was able to send out a message;_Don't mess with me_. The others took it in their systems and I rose up the ranks."

Thalia got up and began pacing slowly around the living room,clearly agitated. "The oldest members of the gang were friends with Percy's dad," she said,looking at Penny "Your dad backed out of some plan at the last minute,which resulted in the fire at your house,years ago. I was around..twelve years old when it happened to you."

"You knew about us." Penny asked flatly. Thalia bit her lip.

"Not really. But that was a really dark time for us. Our recruits were going missing,some of us turned up dead. The police somehow linked the fire to..to us. Most of us were caught. Now here's where it gets confusing." she said,putting her hands on the coffee table. Leo scoffed.

"Only here?" he asked,clearly shocked. I had to admit it;it was confusing from the start. Thalia ignored him.

"Now the ones who were caught,they were sent to prison. We couldn't get them out,mostly because we never tried. It was too risky. Some of the guys in the prison got out and well..they formed their own gang to fight us. And that gang recruited Percy."

"What?" we all exclaimed. Thalia put her hands up.

"Whether he really joined or not,I don't know. But the guys who are still in prison;they hate all of us. They hate the guys who escaped and formed a new gang because they never got them out. The thing is...I don't know whether these people are held in prison in France..or here,in New York."

"Oh my gods," Penny put both her hands on her head,looking around frantically "That gang helped him get the ten thousand dollars."

Thalia nodded "Yeah. So if Percy gets them in trouble-"

"All the gangs would round up on him. He won't be safe out of prison." Nico concluded. The air grew cold. I stared at Thalia. It never really crossed my mind that she was the oldest among all of us. If Nico had an equally scary older sister,Thalia's the right choice. She stood still,looking at us gravely.

"Yeah,but hat's not the problem right now." she announced,her electric blue eyes crackling with power "The remaining old gang members could be in prison with him right now."

Right after that perfectly dramatic bomb,we heard a phone ring. We all jumped. Penny bit her lip as she pulled out her phone from her pocket.

"Sorry,mine." she apologized,putting the phone to her ear "Hello?

We all waited as we saw Penny's expression change in seconds,from plain poker face to fear "I-what? Okay-okay I'll be right there." she put the phone back in her pocket. Apollo jumped up.

"Penny,what's wrong?"

My heart almost turned into ice and Penny replied with a shaky voice, "It's Percy. Something happened."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hehe betchu all hate me by now. Did I ever mention how good I am at being dramatic? **

**No? okay nvm into the storyyy**

**Annabeth**

As Jason was trying to drive as quickly yet safely as possible. It's a good thing I wasn't asked to drive. I would've caused havoc and accidents up on the streets of New York city. The trip was only for a couple of minutes,but it felt like hours. My heart raced as we finally parked.

The doors flung open,my feet hitting the ground so hard and fast that I felt something pop in my ankle. Cursing silently,I slowly twisted in clockwise and counter clockwise until it felt better. None of us said anything as we got down. Penny's face was white as she led us up the hospital stairs and into the lobby.

"Percy Jackson. He was brought in here just some time ago?"

The nurse typed something into the computer "Floor two,room 4."

"Thanks." she said,before racing to the stairs,the elevator forgotten. Not that I was complaining. Leo was about to point out the obvious,but Penny sensed it. She gave him a glare so sharp that he quickly shook his head and run up the stairs right behind her.

"He's going to be okay." I heard Piper whisper in my ear. I didn't reply. I was too scared to jinx it up. Room 4 was right next to the elevator. Penny opened the door,her expression looking as if she was about to cry.

"Perseus Jackson!" she roared.

Apparently not.

Disregarding the doctor who blinked,trying to count how many of us were there,she sat down next to him and gave him a sharp pinch in the forearm.

"OW!" he exclaimed,rubbing his arm.

"You rotten,dirty little-" she began jabbering curse words so badly that even the doctor winced. It gave me time to analyze the situation. He looked pale and sweaty and his wrist was bandaged up till his elbow. He had a horrible black eye and a slash mark that was still red across his cheek. Finally Penny breathed heavily.

"Oh I'm just glad that you're okay now!" she sighed. She looked at the doctor apologetically.

"Sorry,I'm not usually like that."

"Yeah,she's even worse at home." Percy chuckled wearily. Penny looked as if she was about to punch him. The doctor laughed.

"No worries. I'm Dr. Lake-"

"Austin?" Apollo asked,bewildered. Dr. Lake's eyes rested on him,and he burst into a grin.

"Well I'll be damned!" he laughed. His eyes quickly went back to Penny,and he steadied himself. "Apologies. We-"

"You two know each other?" she asked,glancing at Apollo and the doctor. Before either of them could reply,Penny shook her head. "Never mind. I'm sorry. How is he?"

"'He' is right here you know." Percy said meekly. Penny huffed.

"Fine. How are you?"

"Better than ever."

"How is he?" she repeated to the doctor.

"Busted ribs,black eye and wrist broken." the doctor said cheerfully,giving Penny a blinding white smile. I glared down at Percy,to which he gulped.

"Like I said, better than ever." he coughed,looking away. Leo sniggered.

"Yeah Penny,relax. He looks like a princess." he said,shooting finger guns at Percy. Percy grinned weakly and shot him one back. Penny swatted Leo's arm and turned back to Dr. Lake.

"Fortunately,he has a strong immunity system," he continued,glancing at his clipboard "So he'll be dispatched tomorrow morning at 10 'o' clock in the morning. You may pick him up then."

"Thank you," Penny breathed "And...after that?"

Dr. Lake moistened his lips "Well,I'm not quite sure about that..mostly he'll be let out on parole."

My heart leaped up. He can be with us. He can be safe. At least we could talk without him being in cuffs or behind bars. Penny nodded."Thank you."

He smiled warmly "Anything for a friend of Apollo's," he nodded quickly at him "Now if you need anything,I'll be out in the lobby. And um,hospital rules. From next time,only two visitors per visit." he said apologetically.

"That's okay,we'll take turns." Jason said quickly when Penny started to interrupt. Dr. Lake nodded.

"Great. If you need me,I'l be in the lobby. Solace,give me call later on. We should catch up."

"Yeah,yeah we should." Apollo replied blandly. As soon as Dr. Lake walked out,Percy groaned.

"Guys,please. I don't need babysitters."

"Wait till you get home Perseus. Soon you'll need a permanent one." Penny threatened. He rolled his eyes,so she pinched him again.

"Ow!"

"And a private nurse."

"Damn you're lucky man," Leo sighed "Women in nurse costumes-"

"Zip it Valdez."

**OoOoO**

After leaving the hospital (sadly,I didn't get the chance to talk to him alone) we all crowded into the van again. it was much more comfortable, and everyone was silent on the way home. I stared up at the beautiful mix of colors splashed across the sky like an artist's palate. Me and my mother used to spend evening like this,sitting in the backyard with coffee cups. I felt my eyes start to burn and I quickly inclined my head closer to the window.

_Years ago.._

_I ran outside with steaming hot mugs as quickly as I could without spilling them. Mom laughed as she took one carefully._

_"Careful Annie,you'll burn yourself." she warned. I grinned apologetically. She was the only person in the world who could get away with calling me Annie. We looked up at the beautiful sky. A mix of yellow and pink hues with purple ripples. I felt like a dream._

_"I wish it could stay like this forever." I mused._

_"It can. But only if you believe." my mom said with a faint smile. Her grey eyes seemed to change color along with the skies. I groaned._

_"Mom,that's not really possible."_

_She brushed a lock of my blond hair away from my face "Maybe,maybe not. The skies will always be shifting and changing just like our lives and reality. But if you believe that you can stop in a beautiful moment,you can."_

_I didn't reply. As much as I only believed in scientific facts,my mom had a way with words. They made me question proven facts. _

_"Someday,there may never be a maybe."_

_"Mum,that doesn't make sense."_

_She laughed warmly "You don't always have to understand and know everything Annie." I could've argued back,but I decided against it. I loved these moments with my mother. It's always when she opened up like a caged bird,finally about to take flight._

_She seemed to be free,and I never stopped her from spreading her wings._

_"Mom," I started "Will we always be together?"_

_"Always,sweetie." she replied,her grey eyes staring into mine. Behind the warmth and the glow,I could see something else tat I couldn't grasp onto then._

_Fear._

_"What if we're separated?" I asked in a small world,not even expecting a logical answer back. Fortunately,I didn't really get one. Glancing back at the fading lights on the horizon,she said;_

_"Then someday,we'll meet again Annabeth. We'll meet just the way the earth meets the sky at the horizon."_


	9. Chapter 9

**REVIEW!**

**Annabeth**

"Percy,go take a shower."

"No. I'm too sexy to take a shower."

"What does being sexy have anything to do with cleaning yourself?"

"I shan't wash the sexiness away."

"Where'd you learn the word 'shan't' from?" I asked teasingly. He stuck out his tongue at me as he proceeded to drown his enormous stack of pancakes with maple syrup.

Will Solace had come over too. Apollo and Leo were watching the game on TV and yelling at the screen. Jason,Piper and Will were busy talking about something. Penny,Percy and I were sitting at the table,watching Percy drown his pancakes.

"Man I missed this." Percy sighed,patting his stomach,and then wincing slightly. "Ribs." he said, replying to our expressions. "Jeez ladies,I don't need two moms. I'm fine."

Penny rolled her eyes "Yeah,okay."

Just then Leo threw down the remote angrily and Apollo face palmed. Standing up,Leo shook his fists at the TV and yelled, "WHY?! YOU LITTLE SON OF A B-"

"Surprise!" Hazel grinned,slamming the door open. Nico was behind her,smiling faintly and holding Hazel's backpack.

"-BIG FAT MONKEY DOODLES!" Leo completed,putting his fists down. Nico frowned.

"Did you just call me fat?"

"No! No no no! Hazel,mi amor!" Leo jumped to her side and pulled her in for a side hug. Her cheeks turned a fain shade of maroon. Penny walked over to get Hazel's bag from Nico.

"Hazel! I didn't know you were coming."

"I didn't either. Sudden plan." she said,pushing her bushy hair away from her face "Percy!" she exclaimed,rushing forward to hug him. He laughed,wincing slightly as he hugged her back.

"I assume you want details?"

"Every bit of them." she replied in a serious tone. Piper smiled.

"C'mon kid. You can use my bathroom to freshen up." With a knowing glance at Apollo and Leo,she led Piper into her bedroom. As soon as they were gone,Penny grabbed Leo's and Apollo's ear.

"Ow!" they exclaimed.

"You little-"

**OoOoO**

"Knock knock?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and tried hard not to grin. Percy was leaning against the door,the familiar smirk on his face.

"We meet again." I said,smiling behind my book. He sat down on my bed.

"Why do you always bury your nose in some book Chase?" he asked,taking the book from me. I snatched it back.

"Because I like it. You should try it sometime. But of course...if it's below you..."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what. I'm gunna read this ish. Wait,what is this?"

"All the Light we Cannot See." I replied,smirking at his confused expression "It's a book Percy,not a complex math equation."

"Same thing,if you ask me." he shrugged,putting the book down "Have you ever gone through an entire day without reading a book?"

I took the book and swatted his arm "It's not my fault that I'm more smarter than you."

"I'm too scared to argue against that." he said,putting his hands up "Okay,since you're so smart,convince Penny to stop breathing down my neck. Like seriously,I've always wanted my sister as a servant,but now-"

"PERCY! BATH TIME YOU LITTLE-" She yelled out something so bad Percy winced.

"Wait,how come you can curse and I can't?" Leo's voice rang out. Percy groaned.

"Later Wisegirl. And try hard to not daydream about me while I'm gone." he said,putting his face closer to mine. Flustered,I pushed his face away. Laughing,he walked out. "Jesus Penny,okay. I'm not a five year old kid."

"You're certainly acting like one!" she retorted. Smiling,I opened my book again. It opened to the last page.

_'We'll be together someday. I love you. Mom.'_

**_HELLO MY AMAZING HOOMANS I HAVE UPDATED a very short chapter i am so so so sorry but I AM TYPING UP A NEW ONE CHAPTER AS I SPEAK. I'm not really replying to all your reviews simply cuz i get flustered and my brain farts hehe but believe me i read allll of them and each and every single one of them motivates me :D okay anyways I pwomise next chappie will be bigger :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth**

"Enough is enough." Piper said forcefully,making Penny gulp and put the cookies down.

"Hey,I cook when I stress."

"You do everything when you're stressed."

"Yeah but-" suddenly her phone rang "Sorry,gotta take-" her expression turned stony "It's my dad."

"What?" Percy asked,choking on his cookie "What does he want?"

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen,clearly wanting to be alone. It was a pretty calm afternoon. The boys had gone back to their apartment to catch a siesta,Hazel was taking a nap in Penny's room and me,Piper and Percy were sitting at the table. I took a cookie and nibbled,flavor erupting in my mouth. Where that girl got her cooking skills,I have no idea.

"Percy?" Piper asked in a weird tone.

"Yeah?"

"What really happened to you in jail?"

We all froze. None of us could bring ourselves to ask that one major question to him,mostly due to Leo's constant whooping and Penny's constant nagging. But mostly,I was under the impression that he really didn't want to talk about it. I watched as his eyes traveled to the plate of cookies,his eyes suddenly distant.

"That's a talk for later. No,really Piper," he said,looking at Piper's expression "Later. I promise."

Neither of us decided to push him further,so we ate our cookies in silence. After a while,Piper got up. "I'm going to wake up Hazel,see if she wants any cookies." After she left,Percy put his half eaten cookie down.

"Wherever we go,we're always bombarded by the police." he muttered.

"We'll figure something out." I said,assuring him. He smiled faintly.

"I'm not doubting that." Just then Penny came back in,looking shaken. "What happened?" Percy asked. She shrugged.

"Just asked me about you. Whether you're doing okay." she replied flatly,picking up the plates quickly before Percy could take another. A sad look descended onto his face. It was so cute I almost laughed,but the look on Penny's face stopped me.

"Uh...are you sure sis?" Percy asked slowly. She sighed.

"Yeah. Now do not touch the cookies Perseus. The rest are for Hazel." She ordered,marching into the kitchen.

"Yeah,sure." He said,grinning wickedly.

"Wipe that smile off your face brother," Penny called out from the kitchen "If you even breath on these cookies,you'll have a permanent wedgie for the next two weeks."

oOoOo

**Penny**

"So what's the plan for today?" Hazel asked me as she ate her cookies. I took off my apron and hung it up on the hook.

"Well,I figured that we could all go out for some ice cream. Or we could stay at home and order a pizza. Your choice." I smiled at her. She hesitated.

"Pizza. Definately pizza. I think Percy would like that too."

"Yeah," I said,my smile fading "I guess he would."

"What is it?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah,nothing." I said,washing my hands. Just then Leo walked in. He had this weird,almost scared look on his face,but when he saw Hazel he smiled. "Mi amor!" He exclaimed,bowing down exquisitely. Hazel giggled.

"Leo,hey. Want something to eat?"

"I will never turn down your food Jackson." He grinned,pulling up a chair next to Hazel and drumming his fingers on the counter. "But that's not really why I came here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why,what happened?"

"I-" he wet his lips,eyes darting here and there. I frowned. The only time this dude was ever speechless was when he has a mouth full of food. Hazel prodded his arm.  
"Leo?"

"I came to tell you..thaaat we should go to TacoBell!" He exclaimed,standing up and giving me jazz hands. I blinked.

"Um..why? I could just make something-"

"Penny cmon,you've been in the kitchen for so long,the only tan you'll ever get is from the stove."

"I'm surprised that you know what a stove is."

"I'm not surprised that you dont know what 'let's-not-cook-and-instead-just-buy-food' means."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Grab the keys and-"

"Let's walk."

"What? Leo,what's gotten into you?" I asked,breaking into a wary smile. This was the dude who was too lazy to even walk from the boy's apartment to ours. Walking to Taco Bell would take us half an hour. He stretched dramatically.

"Yeaaah..my joints are all weak and stuff." To prove his point,he cracked his knuckles. "Cmon Penny,pleaaaaaaaa-"

"Valdez,it'll take-"

"-aaaaaaaaaa-"

"But-"

"-aaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Alright fine dammit!" I yelled. He cleared his throat and pretended to straighten his non-existant tie.

"Excellent. Mi amor." He bowed to Hazel once again,who giggled before he left. I frowned. A bad feeling engulfed me as I followed him out to the living room,where Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Percy,we're going to Taco Bell okay? You two stay here. Annabeth,make sure that he stays safe."

"Penny,I'm not a baby. I'm still allowed outside and stuff-"

"About that..." I wet my lips nervously "Percy,I don't want you going out anymore."

"What?" He asked me,standing up. I tried hard not to back down. Among us,I was the one with the temper. He had one too,but I tried hard to avoid it.

"Penny,I just got out of jail-"

"I know Percy,but I'm sorry. But that's what you're going to do."

He looked like he was about to start yelling,but he looked away instead. His eyes travelled from me,to Annabeth and finally on Leo.

"Fine. Enjoy your nice romantic walk with Valdez-"

"What? Percy look I-"

"Just go Penny. It's fine." He mumbled,sitting down again and staring at his cookie. I locked eyes with Annabeth,and she nodded faintly. Sighing,I looked at Valdez. "Let's go."

He frowned "Hey,if you want we can stay-"

"No,no let's go." I opened the door and looked back at Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. I know you need your freedom and everything,but-"

"Penny. Go. Now." He said through gritted teeth. Sighing,I walked out,Leo behind me. I felt like such a jerk,not letting Percy out after a horrible experience in jail,but I couldn't risk it.

Especially after dad's phone call.

OoOoO

"So are you going to actually tell me what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me so quickly he clutched his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been silent for the past five minutes. You haven't pulled out any weird junk out of your pockets and you wanted to walk. Come on Valdez,I'm not dumb."

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets "It's kind of complicated."

A cold breeze swept past,so I stuffed my hands into my pocket. I waited for him to say something,but he didn't. His dark eyes kept straight ahead,sometimes darting towards the busy streets or to the random pebbles he was kicking. He looked older,almost more serious when he wasn't cracking jokes,and that scared me. I took his arm.

"Yo,dude. You're scaring me."

For a moment,he looked at me. And then he burst out laughing.

"Leo!"

"I'm sorry-sorry!" He laughed as I shoved him. "It's just-your face-"

"Yes,haha very funny. But you scared me!" I exclaimed. Without realizing it,I started laughing too. It's been a long time since we hung out. After the laughter died down,he reached down and picked up a pebble from the side walk.

"Sooo..have you heard from your parents lately?" He asked cooly. I stared at him.

"Um..well I got a call from my dad today."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well-wait. Since when have you ever cared about my relationship between me and my parents?" I asked accusingly,squinting my eyes. He simply shrugged,avoiding my gaze. I gasped dramatically. "You _liar-_"

"Cmon Penny I'm trying! You know that I dont talk about my shit!" He whined. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay okay! Um,well my dad asked me about Percy..." my smile faded "that's pretty much it."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom..." a wave of guilt crashed upon me. "The last time I saw her...it was years ago. I don't even know.." I didn't complete the sentence. I remembered her warm brown curly hair,kind smile and her brown eyes. They always seemed to be holding some kind of sadness deep inside,a sadness I could never understand.

"We left her in Paris. With dad." I swallowed,trying hard not to cry. Me and Percy hated being near my dad. We said our quick goodbyes and left,leaving them alone.

"It's been a long time since I saw her. Or even spoke to her."

"Why though?"

"Dad..dad never allowed it." I said quietly. He didn't reply,and I didnt want one. For the past few years all I've been thinking of is rent,college,Percy,etc etc. But how many times did my mom cross my mind?

Maybe going back to Paris wasn't such a bad idea.

"Penny!" I heard Leo yell. I had time to blink before I heard an ear splitting car horn. Before I could even open my mouth to scream,I felt someone pull me back. The car sped ahead as my brain processed all of this.

"Yo Jackson,wake up!" Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face. I winced.  
"I-I'm sorry,I-" I stopped talking. Leo's arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. For a second I looked at him.

"_Maybe someday...we...I'll find you."_

He let go of me quickly,his wicked smile returning,but not as strong. I looked away quickly,praying that he didn't feel how strong my heartbeat was.

"So um..let's go?" I asked timidly. He blinked.

"Oh yeah! Hey,let's get extra spice for Jason eh?"

"He'll get explosive diarrhoea Leo,and you know it."

"Exactly." He said in a low,evil voice. I couldn't help but laugh as we continued talking and joking around the rest of the way. It was as if nothing had happened.

OoOoO

"TACOS FOR EVERYONE!" Leo yelled,holding up the bags of takeout cheerfully. Piper grabbed one and sighed with satisfaction.

"Thank the gods,I'm _hungr_y." Piper groaned. I frowned at her,and she laughed. "Oh Penny,lighten up. We all love your food." She grinned. Apollo walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah man,but Taco bell." Leo muffled with his mouth full. I felt Apollo's grip aeound my waist tighten a bit. Biting my lip,I scanned the room.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Taking..a shower." Jason answered slowly "back at our place."

"Oh." I nodded. I was hoping to pull him aside and talk,but this was probably not the right moment. "Well,dig in!"

Leo whooped,almost spitting out chunks of his Taco. He reached inside and pulled one out and handed it to everyone. When he reached Jason,he held one out happily "Here man-"

He frowned "No spice?"

"You know it." He shot him a finger gun. I tried hard not to smile and instead turned to Annabeth. Her grey eyes seemed to be focused on something invisible and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Hey,you okay?" I asked. She blinked.

"Yeah,I'm good. What about you? It was probably hard to say that to him."

I shrugged "I feel terrible. But it's for the best...I keep getting this horrible feeling.." I shook my head. She tilted her head to the side,her grey eyes analyzing me. I had a weird feeling that she knew what I was thinking about.

"Does it have anything to do with why your dad called?" She asked me quietly. Before I could say something,I was saved by Jason.

"VALDEZ!" He yelled,racing out and clutching his stomach. We all followed him as he raced into his apartment and right through the bathroom,slamming the door behind him.

"Jason? Are you-" Thalia started,but she was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"GRACE!"

"Oh shit,Percy." Leo slapped his forehead and looked at me. I put my hands up in a '_Not-my-fault' _gesture.

"JACKSON!" Jason yelled back. There was a silence.

"So do you know where the soap is?" Percy asked.

"You use soap?" Jason replied,confused. At this point,we all decided it was best to leave them alone.

"Sooo your fault." I whispered to Leo,who stuck his tongue out.

OoOoO  
**Annabeth**

"Alright,good night ladies. Try not to dream about me while I'm gone." He added quirkily to Hazel,who smiled faintly. One by one the boys filed out,finally Apollo,who kissed Penny before leaving. I looked around at Percy,who immediately shuffled to his room.

"Percy-" Penny started,but he slammed the door. She sighed. "Well,it'll get better. Cmon Hazel." She led Hazel into her room and gave us a half hearted wave "Night guys."

"Night." We replied as she closed the door. Piper looked at me.

"What do you think happened between her and her dad?" She asked quietly. I pursed my lips.

"I asked her,but we were interrupted by Jason." I finished with a smirk. She blushed and shoved my arm playfully.

"Haha. Well,night Chase." She said,yawning as she retired into her bedroom. I took one last look at Percy's door before heading into my own.

...

My eyes flung open to the sound of a door closing. If I wasn't a light sleeper I probably wouldn't have heard it. Rubbing my eyes and slipping out of bed,I peeked through the crack of my door. For a moment I couldn't see anything. Then my breath hitched as I noticed someone slip past. I quickly jerked back,thinking furiously. I had my phone,I could call someone. But something told me not to. I waited for a few mintues,until I could hear the front door close. I walked out slowly and looked around in case if anything was stolen,but then I noticed Percy's door open. I sighed.

"Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

I hadn't changed for bed,so I quickly grabbed my shoes and quietly slipped out the front door and down the lobby. The security guard was asleep. Typical. I creeped out without waking him up and looked around. There wasn't that many people walking about,but I saw someone wearing a dark hoodie and a bag slung over their shoulder. I quietly followed them,keeping a distance at the same time. As I got closer,I noticed the person look to the left quickly. Yep,it was Percy.

He ducked into a dark alley and I followed him carefully. I expected it to be a dead end,but there was another narrow alley to the right. Along the walls,graffiti tattooed every inch of brick. Taking a deep breath,I walked into the alley and stopped in my tracks.

Two giant walls on the left and right stretched for a long distance. Most of it was already covered with some pretty cool art and sketches. I stared breathlessly at them before remembering what I had come for. I heard the clang of metal and look to the left to see Percy spray painting on the walls.

A part of me felt uneasy. You could be arrested for unauthorized graffiti,especially in the middle of the night. But I understood why he was doing it,and I wanted to hear it from him.

"Percy?" I asked. He jumped and spun around. Pulling his hood down,he frowned.

"Annabeth? What-what are you doing here?" He tried to hide the spray paint but it was no use. When I didn't reply,he put his hands up.

"Okay,beforw you start-"

I gave him my infamous '_shut up' _look. I took a step closer to him. Despite the darkness,I could still see his sea green eyes perfectly. It was as if an ocean was trapped inside of them,moving aimlessly and bringing warmth and relaxation.

I noticed that in the Jackson twins. Penny's eyes held a sea storm,violent and brutal when untamed. It held the images of families torn and lost at sea,oceans killing hundreds at the coasts and bringing madness and destruction when it is pushed to its limits. And also,sadness. The feeling of looking at the waves sloshing about,thinking about lost dreams.

Percy's was different. If the ocean in his eyes were violent,they never showed. It was always bright and sparkling,the type of place you would spend with your family and friends. The storm in him was more quiet,always left unspoken. It held sadness,but seemed to remind you that better days were coming.

I blinked,realizing that I was staring at him for much too long. I reached down and picked up a bright pink spray can. I looked back up st him,and he looked away. Sighing,I shook my head.

"You're on parole Perseus. If you make one wrong move,you will be thrown back in."

His eyes were still locked nowhere in particular. The corners of his mouth tensed. I shook the bottle and sprayed the wall. He turned towards me shocked. Smirking,I turned around to meet his eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

The smile slowly returned to his face. Picking up another can,he shook and and sprayed the wall. "I'm sorry Officer Chase. I meant no harm."

"Silence Perseus. Do you know how much trouble you could be in right now?" I giggled,as I picked up random colours and continued our so called art. He laughed.

"I know,Officer Chase. I'll be on my best behaviour from now on."

This time we both burst out laughing. I'd never felt so rebellious in my entire life. We were making so much noise we could've been caught. But to my own shock,I didn't even care. I was with Percy. I was happy.

We continued joking around and we didn't even know what we were doing u til we stepped back. Hues of pink,blue,yellow and purple made up for a sky that I'd randomly made as Percy had made a sea,beautiful and sparkling with the reflections of the sky. For a moment,we stared.

"Beautiful." Percy whispered. I nodded. I was never really that into art,but even I was impressed.

"I know. Like,the sky-"

"I wasn't talking about the painting." He interrupted looking at me with a smirk. I felt my cheeks go red and I shoved him.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I laughed,blushing furiously. He laughed along with me as his hands slid around my waist. We were both covered in spray paint but we didn't care. I felt my heart beat increase by the moment.

"I know why you wanted to come out and do this." I told him quietly. He tilted his head to the side.

"And why's that?"

"Well,number one,rules don't really apply to you. And number two...you want to be free."

He bit his lip and looked back at the wall,pulling me closer. "You really are a Wise Girl."

I smirked "Of course I am."

"It's just...being in that cell,I didn't know what it was like to be free until then. I was always under the weight of my father's decisions. Penny is..complicated. She's hard to understand and especially hard to control. She's my sister and everything,and I love her but...after I got thrown in,and my dad started controlling us again...I just wanted to get away."

I stayed silent,allowing him to continue.

"I'm happy here with you guys. But I'm still not completely free from..you know. The gang,and everything. And prison..." he stopped.

"What was it like Percy? And how did you.."

_'Get hurt?'_

He sighed,eyes darting here and there. I pulled him into a hug,his face digging into the side of my neck. And then he started shaking. I held him tighter and closer to me.

"They knew me. They know about my father...and about my sister. They provoked me and...I snapped. I held them off but then more came..and then they mentioned my mom and-"

"Percy." I stopped him. We stood in silence for a long time,until I could feel his muscles unclench themselves. He pressed a gentle kiss against the side of my neck.

"We'll get through this,okay? We're a team." I smiled at him.

"I nominate the name,Team Persassy."

"You are a load of crap." I muttered. He started laughing.

"Ohhh Wise Girl's got skills!" He teased. I shoved him again,but this time he grabbed my wrists.

"Percy-"

But he pulled me closer until his lips connected with mine,and I didn't speak after that.

**HEY EVERYONE! Yes I disappeared off the face of Earth for some time,and to make up for it I typed up a big chappie for you all! Just a reminder that the COVID shit is getting more and more serious everyday,so everyone PLEASE stay inside and stay safe! LOVE YALL!**

**Annabeth**

"Enough is enough." Piper said forcefully,making Penny gulp and put the cookies down.

"Hey,I cook when I stress."

"You do everything when you're stressed."

"Yeah but-" suddenly her phone rang "Sorry,gotta take-" her expression turned stony "It's my dad."

"What?" Percy asked,choking on his cookie "What does he want?"

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen,clearly wanting to be alone. It was a pretty calm afternoon. The boys had gone back to their apartment to catch a siesta,Hazel was taking a nap in Penny's room and me,Piper and Percy were sitting at the table. I took a cookie and nibbled,flavor erupting in my mouth. Where that girl got her cooking skills,I have no idea.

"Percy?" Piper asked in a weird tone.

"Yeah?"

"What really happened to you in jail?"

We all froze. None of us could bring ourselves to ask that one major question to him,mostly due to Leo's constant whooping and Penny's constant nagging. But mostly,I was under the impression that he really didn't want to talk about it. I watched as his eyes traveled to the plate of cookies,his eyes suddenly distant.

"That's a talk for later. No,really Piper," he said,looking at Piper's expression "Later. I promise."

Neither of us decided to push him further,so we ate our cookies in silence. After a while,Piper got up. "I'm going to wake up Hazel,see if she wants any cookies." After she left,Percy put his half eaten cookie down.

"Wherever we go,we're always bombarded by the police." he muttered.

"We'll figure something out." I said,assuring him. He smiled faintly.

"I'm not doubting that." Just then Penny came back in,looking shaken. "What happened?" Percy asked. She shrugged.

"Just asked me about you. Whether you're doing okay." she replied flatly,picking up the plates quickly before Percy could take another. A sad look descended onto his face. It was so cute I almost laughed,but the look on Penny's face stopped me.

"Uh...are you sure sis?" Percy asked slowly. She sighed.

"Yeah. Now do not touch the cookies Perseus. The rest are for Hazel." She ordered,marching into the kitchen.

"Yeah,sure." He said,grinning wickedly.

"Wipe that smile off your face brother," Penny called out from the kitchen "If you even breath on these cookies,you'll have a permanent wedgie for the next two weeks."

oOoOo

**Penny**

"So what's the plan for today?" Hazel asked me as she ate her cookies. I took off my apron and hung it up on the hook.

"Well,I figured that we could all go out for some ice cream. Or we could stay at home and order a pizza. Your choice." I smiled at her. She hesitated.

"Pizza. Definately pizza. I think Percy would like that too."

"Yeah," I said,my smile fading "I guess he would."

"What is it?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Nah,nothing." I said,washing my hands. Just then Leo walked in. He had this weird,almost scared look on his face,but when he saw Hazel he smiled. "Mi amor!" He exclaimed,bowing down exquisitely. Hazel giggled.

"Leo,hey. Want something to eat?"

"I will never turn down your food Jackson." He grinned,pulling up a chair next to Hazel and drumming his fingers on the counter. "But that's not really why I came here."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why,what happened?"

"I-" he wet his lips,eyes darting here and there. I frowned. The only time this dude was ever speechless was when he has a mouth full of food. Hazel prodded his arm.  
"Leo?"

"I came to tell you..thaaat we should go to TacoBell!" He exclaimed,standing up and giving me jazz hands. I blinked.

"Um..why? I could just make something-"

"Penny cmon,you've been in the kitchen for so long,the only tan you'll ever get is from the stove."

"I'm surprised that you know what a stove is."

"I'm not surprised that you dont know what 'let's-not-cook-and-instead-just-buy-food' means."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Grab the keys and-"

"Let's walk."

"What? Leo,what's gotten into you?" I asked,breaking into a wary smile. This was the dude who was too lazy to even walk from the boy's apartment to ours. Walking to Taco Bell would take us half an hour. He stretched dramatically.

"Yeaaah..my joints are all weak and stuff." To prove his point,he cracked his knuckles. "Cmon Penny,pleaaaaaaaa-"

"Valdez,it'll take-"

"-aaaaaaaaaa-"

"But-"

"-aaaaaaaaaaaa-"

"Alright fine dammit!" I yelled. He cleared his throat and pretended to straighten his non-existant tie.

"Excellent. Mi amor." He bowed to Hazel once again,who giggled before he left. I frowned. A bad feeling engulfed me as I followed him out to the living room,where Percy and Annabeth were sitting.

"Percy,we're going to Taco Bell okay? You two stay here. Annabeth,make sure that he stays safe."

"Penny,I'm not a baby. I'm still allowed outside and stuff-"

"About that..." I wet my lips nervously "Percy,I don't want you going out anymore."

"What?" He asked me,standing up. I tried hard not to back down. Among us,I was the one with the temper. He had one too,but I tried hard to avoid it.

"Penny,I just got out of jail-"

"I know Percy,but I'm sorry. But that's what you're going to do."

He looked like he was about to start yelling,but he looked away instead. His eyes travelled from me,to Annabeth and finally on Leo.

"Fine. Enjoy your nice romantic walk with Valdez-"

"What? Percy look I-"

"Just go Penny. It's fine." He mumbled,sitting down again and staring at his cookie. I locked eyes with Annabeth,and she nodded faintly. Sighing,I looked at Valdez. "Let's go."

He frowned "Hey,if you want we can stay-"

"No,no let's go." I opened the door and looked back at Percy. "I'm sorry Percy. I know you need your freedom and everything,but-"

"Penny. Go. Now." He said through gritted teeth. Sighing,I walked out,Leo behind me. I felt like such a jerk,not letting Percy out after a horrible experience in jail,but I couldn't risk it.

Especially after dad's phone call.

OoOoO

"So are you going to actually tell me what happened?" I asked him. He looked at me so quickly he clutched his neck.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been silent for the past five minutes. You haven't pulled out any weird junk out of your pockets and you wanted to walk. Come on Valdez,I'm not dumb."

He sighed and put his hands in his pockets "It's kind of complicated."

A cold breeze swept past,so I stuffed my hands into my pocket. I waited for him to say something,but he didn't. His dark eyes kept straight ahead,sometimes darting towards the busy streets or to the random pebbles he was kicking. He looked older,almost more serious when he wasn't cracking jokes,and that scared me. I took his arm.

"Yo,dude. You're scaring me."

For a moment,he looked at me. And then he burst out laughing.

"Leo!"

"I'm sorry-sorry!" He laughed as I shoved him. "It's just-your face-"

"Yes,haha very funny. But you scared me!" I exclaimed. Without realizing it,I started laughing too. It's been a long time since we hung out. After the laughter died down,he reached down and picked up a pebble from the side walk.

"Sooo..have you heard from your parents lately?" He asked cooly. I stared at him.

"Um..well I got a call from my dad today."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Well-wait. Since when have you ever cared about my relationship between me and my parents?" I asked accusingly,squinting my eyes. He simply shrugged,avoiding my gaze. I gasped dramatically. "You _liar-_"

"Cmon Penny I'm trying! You know that I dont talk about my shit!" He whined. I tried hard not to laugh.

"Okay okay! Um,well my dad asked me about Percy..." my smile faded "that's pretty much it."

"What about your mom?"

"Mom..." a wave of guilt crashed upon me. "The last time I saw her...it was years ago. I don't even know.." I didn't complete the sentence. I remembered her warm brown curly hair,kind smile and her brown eyes. They always seemed to be holding some kind of sadness deep inside,a sadness I could never understand.

"We left her in Paris. With dad." I swallowed,trying hard not to cry. Me and Percy hated being near my dad. We said our quick goodbyes and left,leaving them alone.

"It's been a long time since I saw her. Or even spoke to her."

"Why though?"

"Dad..dad never allowed it." I said quietly. He didn't reply,and I didnt want one. For the past few years all I've been thinking of is rent,college,Percy,etc etc. But how many times did my mom cross my mind?

Maybe going back to Paris wasn't such a bad idea.

"Penny!" I heard Leo yell. I had time to blink before I heard an ear splitting car horn. Before I could even open my mouth to scream,I felt someone pull me back. The car sped ahead as my brain processed all of this.

"Yo Jackson,wake up!" Leo snapped his fingers in front of my face. I winced.  
"I-I'm sorry,I-" I stopped talking. Leo's arm was wrapped around my waist tightly. For a second I looked at him.

"_Maybe someday...we...I'll find you."_

He let go of me quickly,his wicked smile returning,but not as strong. I looked away quickly,praying that he didn't feel how strong my heartbeat was.

"So um..let's go?" I asked timidly. He blinked.

"Oh yeah! Hey,let's get extra spice for Jason eh?"

"He'll get explosive diarrhoea Leo,and you know it."

"Exactly." He said in a low,evil voice. I couldn't help but laugh as we continued talking and joking around the rest of the way. It was as if nothing had happened.

OoOoO

"TACOS FOR EVERYONE!" Leo yelled,holding up the bags of takeout cheerfully. Piper grabbed one and sighed with satisfaction.

"Thank the gods,I'm _hungr_y." Piper groaned. I frowned at her,and she laughed. "Oh Penny,lighten up. We all love your food." She grinned. Apollo walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah man,but Taco bell." Leo muffled with his mouth full. I felt Apollo's grip aeound my waist tighten a bit. Biting my lip,I scanned the room.

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Taking..a shower." Jason answered slowly "back at our place."

"Oh." I nodded. I was hoping to pull him aside and talk,but this was probably not the right moment. "Well,dig in!"

Leo whooped,almost spitting out chunks of his Taco. He reached inside and pulled one out and handed it to everyone. When he reached Jason,he held one out happily "Here man-"

He frowned "No spice?"

"You know it." He shot him a finger gun. I tried hard not to smile and instead turned to Annabeth. Her grey eyes seemed to be focused on something invisible and her eyebrows were scrunched up.

"Hey,you okay?" I asked. She blinked.

"Yeah,I'm good. What about you? It was probably hard to say that to him."

I shrugged "I feel terrible. But it's for the best...I keep getting this horrible feeling.." I shook my head. She tilted her head to the side,her grey eyes analyzing me. I had a weird feeling that she knew what I was thinking about.

"Does it have anything to do with why your dad called?" She asked me quietly. Before I could say something,I was saved by Jason.

"VALDEZ!" He yelled,racing out and clutching his stomach. We all followed him as he raced into his apartment and right through the bathroom,slamming the door behind him.

"Jason? Are you-" Thalia started,but she was interrupted by a high pitched scream.

"GRACE!"

"Oh shit,Percy." Leo slapped his forehead and looked at me. I put my hands up in a '_Not-my-fault' _gesture.

"JACKSON!" Jason yelled back. There was a silence.

"So do you know where the soap is?" Percy asked.

"You use soap?" Jason replied,confused. At this point,we all decided it was best to leave them alone.

"Sooo your fault." I whispered to Leo,who stuck his tongue out.

OoOoO  
**Annabeth**

"Alright,good night ladies. Try not to dream about me while I'm gone." He added quirkily to Hazel,who smiled faintly. One by one the boys filed out,finally Apollo,who kissed Penny before leaving. I looked around at Percy,who immediately shuffled to his room.

"Percy-" Penny started,but he slammed the door. She sighed. "Well,it'll get better. Cmon Hazel." She led Hazel into her room and gave us a half hearted wave "Night guys."

"Night." We replied as she closed the door. Piper looked at me.

"What do you think happened between her and her dad?" She asked quietly. I pursed my lips.

"I asked her,but we were interrupted by Jason." I finished with a smirk. She blushed and shoved my arm playfully.

"Haha. Well,night Chase." She said,yawning as she retired into her bedroom. I took one last look at Percy's door before heading into my own.

...

My eyes flung open to the sound of a door closing. If I wasn't a light sleeper I probably wouldn't have heard it. Rubbing my eyes and slipping out of bed,I peeked through the crack of my door. For a moment I couldn't see anything. Then my breath hitched as I noticed someone slip past. I quickly jerked back,thinking furiously. I had my phone,I could call someone. But something told me not to. I waited for a few mintues,until I could hear the front door close. I walked out slowly and looked around in case if anything was stolen,but then I noticed Percy's door open. I sighed.

"Seaweed Brain." I muttered.

I hadn't changed for bed,so I quickly grabbed my shoes and quietly slipped out the front door and down the lobby. The security guard was asleep. Typical. I creeped out without waking him up and looked around. There wasn't that many people walking about,but I saw someone wearing a dark hoodie and a bag slung over their shoulder. I quietly followed them,keeping a distance at the same time. As I got closer,I noticed the person look to the left quickly. Yep,it was Percy.

He ducked into a dark alley and I followed him carefully. I expected it to be a dead end,but there was another narrow alley to the right. Along the walls,graffiti tattooed every inch of brick. Taking a deep breath,I walked into the alley and stopped in my tracks.

Two giant walls on the left and right stretched for a long distance. Most of it was already covered with some pretty cool art and sketches. I stared breathlessly at them before remembering what I had come for. I heard the clang of metal and look to the left to see Percy spray painting on the walls.

A part of me felt uneasy. You could be arrested for unauthorized graffiti,especially in the middle of the night. But I understood why he was doing it,and I wanted to hear it from him.

"Percy?" I asked. He jumped and spun around. Pulling his hood down,he frowned.

"Annabeth? What-what are you doing here?" He tried to hide the spray paint but it was no use. When I didn't reply,he put his hands up.

"Okay,beforw you start-"

I gave him my infamous '_shut up' _look. I took a step closer to him. Despite the darkness,I could still see his sea green eyes perfectly. It was as if an ocean was trapped inside of them,moving aimlessly and bringing warmth and relaxation.

I noticed that in the Jackson twins. Penny's eyes held a sea storm,violent and brutal when untamed. It held the images of families torn and lost at sea,oceans killing hundreds at the coasts and bringing madness and destruction when it is pushed to its limits. And also,sadness. The feeling of looking at the waves sloshing about,thinking about lost dreams.

Percy's was different. If the ocean in his eyes were violent,they never showed. It was always bright and sparkling,the type of place you would spend with your family and friends. The storm in him was more quiet,always left unspoken. It held sadness,but seemed to remind you that better days were coming.

I blinked,realizing that I was staring at him for much too long. I reached down and picked up a bright pink spray can. I looked back up st him,and he looked away. Sighing,I shook my head.

"You're on parole Perseus. If you make one wrong move,you will be thrown back in."

His eyes were still locked nowhere in particular. The corners of his mouth tensed. I shook the bottle and sprayed the wall. He turned towards me shocked. Smirking,I turned around to meet his eyes.

"I'm very disappointed in you."

The smile slowly returned to his face. Picking up another can,he shook and and sprayed the wall. "I'm sorry Officer Chase. I meant no harm."

"Silence Perseus. Do you know how much trouble you could be in right now?" I giggled,as I picked up random colours and continued our so called art. He laughed.

"I know,Officer Chase. I'll be on my best behaviour from now on."

This time we both burst out laughing. I'd never felt so rebellious in my entire life. We were making so much noise we could've been caught. But to my own shock,I didn't even care. I was with Percy. I was happy.

We continued joking around and we didn't even know what we were doing u til we stepped back. Hues of pink,blue,yellow and purple made up for a sky that I'd randomly made as Percy had made a sea,beautiful and sparkling with the reflections of the sky. For a moment,we stared.

"Beautiful." Percy whispered. I nodded. I was never really that into art,but even I was impressed.

"I know. Like,the sky-"

"I wasn't talking about the painting." He interrupted looking at me with a smirk. I felt my cheeks go red and I shoved him.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I laughed,blushing furiously. He laughed along with me as his hands slid around my waist. We were both covered in spray paint but we didn't care. I felt my heart beat increase by the moment.

"I know why you wanted to come out and do this." I told him quietly. He tilted his head to the side.

"And why's that?"

"Well,number one,rules don't really apply to you. And number two...you want to be free."

He bit his lip and looked back at the wall,pulling me closer. "You really are a Wise Girl."

I smirked "Of course I am."

"It's just...being in that cell,I didn't know what it was like to be free until then. I was always under the weight of my father's decisions. Penny is..complicated. She's hard to understand and especially hard to control. She's my sister and everything,and I love her but...after I got thrown in,and my dad started controlling us again...I just wanted to get away."

I stayed silent,allowing him to continue.

"I'm happy here with you guys. But I'm still not completely free from..you know. The gang,and everything. And prison..." he stopped.

"What was it like Percy? And how did you.."

_'Get hurt?'_

He sighed,eyes darting here and there. I pulled him into a hug,his face digging into the side of my neck. And then he started shaking. I held him tighter and closer to me.

"They knew me. They know about my father...and about my sister. They provoked me and...I snapped. I held them off but then more came..and then they mentioned my mom and-"

"Percy." I stopped him. We stood in silence for a long time,until I could feel his muscles unclench themselves. He pressed a gentle kiss against the side of my neck.

"We'll get through this,okay? We're a team." I smiled at him.

"I nominate the name,Team Persassy."

"You are a load of crap." I muttered. He started laughing.

"Ohhh Wise Girl's got skills!" He teased. I shoved him again,but this time he grabbed my wrists.

"Percy-"

But he pulled me closer until his lips connected with mine,and I didn't speak after that.

**HEY EVERYONE! Yes I disappeared off the face of Earth for some time,and to make up for it I typed up a big chappie for you all! Just a reminder that the COVID shit is getting more and more serious everyday,so everyone PLEASE stay inside and stay safe! LOVE YALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Review!**

**Annabeth**

Me and Percy had snuck back in without anybody noticing. After cleaning ourselves up and trying hard to mask the smell of fresh paint in the living room,we went into ours rooms,trying to catch some sleep. Mostly,I was just staring at the ceiling and smiling like a doofus but oh well.

"Okay,orange juice,or apple juice?" Penny asked as she stepped out of the kitchen,holding up two jugs.

"Orange!" Percy grinned. He seemed to have gotten over his anger at Penny. She looked relieved and content as she put the jug full of orange juice on the table.

"No,APPLE!" Leo shrieked,standing up and doing some weird flappy dance. Penny rolled her eyes and laughed as she put the jug down on the coffee table.

"Well,good thing that I made both." She shrugged. Jason frowned.

"Penny,it's breakfast. Not a wedding buffet."

"I know..but..." she put her hands up in surrender as she walked back into the kitchen. Piper followed her,carrying her empty plate.

"Dude,I don't think pouring apple juice on pancakes is good for your stomach." Nico pointed out to Leo. Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Leo Valdez don't listen to nobody." He said in an eastern accent.

"LEO VALDEZ DID YOU OPEN THE LID TO THE COOKIE JAR? GET BACK HERE AND CLOSE IT!" Penny yelled from the kitchen. Leo jumped up as if his pants were on fire and rushed to the kitchen. Jason blinked for a moment,then had a taste of Jason's pancakes.

"Jason what the fu-" Nico gagged.

"Hey,they're not that bad!" He protested. Nico put his face in his hands slowly. Percy blinked at Jason,and then poured orange juice on his pancakes.

"Percy!" Hazel shrieked as Percy took a taste.

"Hey,it ain't that bad." He said with a mouth full of pancake. Apollo looked at both of them.

"You two are disgusting." He said in a disapointed tone as he grabbed the apple juice and orange juice and poured it over his. This time Nico put his hand over his mouth and ran into the kitchen.

"And,a bunch of weiners." He announced as he ate the pancake with flourish. Just then Penny walked out of the kitchen. She took one look at the boy's plates.

Smiling sweetly,she grabbed her spatula. "Gentlemen,you have five seconds to run."

OoOoO  
**Penny**

"Knock knock?" I heard someone ask. I turned to see Leo,wincing. I smirked.

"Yes Valdez?"

"Watchu doooin?"

I laughed. "If you've come here to annoy me-"

"Me? Annoy Miss Jackson?" He gasped and swooned dramatically "I would rather eat food that has NOT been made by-" he bowed down to me. I cracked up even more.

"Okay Leo,sup?"

"Me,Jason and Piper are going out for ice cream. It's my life goal to get them together before I die."

"Valdez,you're still a teen. You're not going to die."

"Maybe not. But I might rush onto a train and whisk myself away."

We both locked eyes as I remembered the incident. "You looked smaller than before."

"Penny,we were 12." He said,picking up my spatula and pretending to flip burgers.

"Yeah,and man I never thought that I'd see you again." I laughed,a sad sensation suddenly erupting inside of me. But I didn't know why.

"We were young,Penny Jackson! Young and wild!" He said dramatically. He put a hand on my waist and held my hand with his other as if we were ballroom dancing. I laughed as we danced stupidly around like old friends. And we were.

"Those were the times when Leo Valdez was a miniature James Bond,and when Penny Jackson was not such a cooking freak."

"Hey!" I protested,grabbing my spatula and chasing him. We both were laughing like crazy until we heard a voice.

"Am I interupting?"

We both stopped in our tracks. Apollo stood there calmly,a smile dancing on his lips. I felt a balloon of relief explode inside of me. If he had come in seconds ago,he would've seen me and Leo dancing. Or maybe he had seen it.

"Nah nah,she's all yours man. We'll bring some ice cream back,assuming that I don't eat it all." Leo joked,clearly trying to escape. Just then Piper walked in,looking crazed.

"Penny! Good,or nah?" She spread her arms,revealing her clothes. She wore jeans and a pink tank top. Her hair was braided with a feather. I always found that Piper McLean was a girl who could wear even a grabage bag and look like a queen. Leo whistled as I smiled in approval.

"Damn,Jason's gunna flip! LEZZGO!" He yelled,pulling Piper out,the front door slamming violently. I laughed,shaking my head.

"Idiots." I sighed,taking off my apron.

"Penny?" He asked slowly. I looked at him. Apollo looked uneasy,making me feel scared.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on?" He asked me,tilting his head, I gulped. I was about to respond saying that Leo had come in just to annoy me,but he interrupted.

"You only cook this much when you're stressed. So what's going on?"

"Oh." I silently thanked the gods "Well...I don't know Apollo,it's just that it's Percy-"

"Penny. It's me. C'mon." He said,taking my hands. I looked at his blue eyes. He always knew when something was bothering me. I sighed.

"My dad called." I admitted. He looked at me expectantly.

"And?"

I swallowed.

...

_"Hey dad." I sighed._

_"Penny,it's been so long. Is Percy alright?"_

_I frowned "Yeah..yeah he's great. He's out on parole now,I'm waiting for a call from his lawyer."_

_I heard my dad sigh "My dear-"_

_"Dad,please. I don't want your stupid deal."_

_"Penny,just listen," he sounded tired "I understand. What I asked for is just too much. But I'm here to make another deal. A better one,I promise love." He added. I waited._

_"Our family already has a very good lawyer. I am willing to send him over in order to sort things out. Percy is going to college,he doesn't deserve jail."_

_"What's the catch?"_

_"Well...you come here."_

_"Dad-"_

_"Just for a week or two. Just for visiting." He said quickly. I stopped._

_"Just..visiting? Really?" _

_"Yes,I promise you. As much as our family doesn't get along..I miss you Penny."_

_"I-" my throat clogged up "Yeah,I miss you too dad. Alright,I'll come. When?"_

_"I'll give you a call for when the lawyer is prepared. And Penny?"_

_"Yeah dad?"_

_"I-I love you. Know that."_

_"I love you too dad." I said softly,before cutting the call. Percy would hate me for making any deal with dad,but I didn't care. _

_I was going home._

_..._

Apollo stared at me,dumbfounded. "Damn."

I squeezed his hands,looking at him desperately "Apollo,you need to understand. If Percy-"

"Hey,relax" he said,smiling "It's okay. You did what you had to do. Besides,it's just visiting."

"Yeah..yeah I know." I nodded,feeling as if the weight on my shoulders has been removed "Anyways where's Percy?"

"Hazel was braiding his hair while Annabeth was shouting at him. At least,that's what I could hear."

"Sounds like a regular day with Percy." I sighed,kissing him. Just then I heard the door open.

"SUP MOTHERFUCKERS!" I heard a girl yell. I smiled warily. Thalia. We walked out into the living room. She was holding a tray of coffee cups.

"I got y'all coffee. Decaf for the Jackson twins."

"Yay!" I grinned,clapping my hands in delight. Percy,Hazel and Annabeth came in.

"Who-" Percy started,but then he saw the coffee. "Ooh,coffee. Yay!"

I laughed as Percy grabbed Annabeth's coffee and began running away wih it. Annabeth chased after him cursing loudly,making us all crack up. Man,Percy was really going to hate me when he found out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guysss! Sorry I'm taking so long,but I'll try making up for it. :)) **

**Annabeth**

"PERCY! GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE!" I yelled as I chased him around. Despite having a hot coffee in his hands,he could move pretty fast. Laughing,he pushed the door open to his room and ran around the bed.

"I swear to god Percy-"

He tackled me and I fell backwards on the bed with him on top of me. Before I could yell out,his lips collided with mine. I hesitated for a moment before I allowed his lips to move along with mine. I completely lost sense of the fact that anybody could walk in the room at that time.

"Annabeth?" He muttered against my lips. I tried hard to calm my erratic heartbeat.

"Yes Percy?"

Before he could reply,we heard Thalia call out "Percy? Are you dead?"

Quicker than lightning,we rushed around like mice. Percy fell back on the bed while I stood up,casually taking the coffee from his hand. Thalia walked in,her eyes fixed on us.

"Heh okay,I thought she killed you. You weren't making any noise." She gave us a little smirk before leaving. Me and Percy looked at each other. Does she know? Percy got up,stretching his arms.

"Well,they were bound to find out anyways."

An uneasy feeling swept through me. The rational part of me just wanted to tell Penny before she found out in a bad way,and deal with the consequences. But what would she say when she finds out that I've been with her brother?

"Okay,you know what?" Percy said,interrupting my thoughts. Judging by his expression,he was thinking along the same thoughts as I was "Let's go out. Somewhere far across the city,away from this mess. Just you and me."

"Are you asking me on a date Perseus?" I smirked. His eyes widened and he looked away sheepishly,rubbing the nape of his neck.

"Well uh,I mean we're always busy sneaking around and avoiding everyone..so uh...stop laughing!"

I was trying so hard to not to laugh,but I gave away. Standing on my tiptoes and giving him a swift peck on the cheek,I smiled "Then it's a date."

"Annabeth!" Penny called from the living room. I gave one last smile to him before leaving the room,and out of the corner of my eye I could see him punching the air with joy. Closing the door with a smirk, I walked into the living room,where Thalia,Apollo and Penny were sitting,drinking their coffee.

"Percy's in his room?" She asked me,her eyebrows furrowed. I shrugged.

"Yeah,he is i guess. What's going on?" I asked,sitting down next to Thalia. Penny bit her lip.

"My dad gave me another offer." She sighed,drumming her fingers on the side of the coffee cup. I frowned.

"What?"

"Percy isn't really let off the loose. His name is still in papers and this will affect him as he goes into college. This might even prevent him going," Thalia said,putting her cup down on the table. Penny nodded.

"My dad is willing to send the family lawyer over here and sort things out. If things go good,he'll only get about a year of community service. If not..." she shook her head "Forget that. But in exchange,I need to go to Paris. Not permanently,but just for visiting.."

She started fidgeting with her fingers until Apollo laced his hand through hers to calm her down. To me,it didn't seem like such a bad deal. But why would her dad suddenly change the plan to just a visit?

"Are you going to go for it?" I asked.

"Yeah,I am." She sighed "but Percy can't know."

"What?"

She leaned back "Percy will get mad at me,whether I go or not. If you knows,he'll do everything he can to stop me. I'll-I'll deal with him..but you can't tell him."

"I-yeah sure Penny." I said with a comforting smile. But inside,my heart was pounding. She was right,Percy was going to be furious. She smiled at me.

"Thanks Annie. I-"

Suddenly Thalia's phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket urgently,and stared at it. We looked at her expectingly as she said "It can't be..."

"What's wrong?" Apollo asked. She stood up and stuffed her phone into her pocket. Her glare looked like lasers.

"I..I don't know. I gotta go,but if it's true-" she shook her head and stided to the door,almost running out and closing the door with a slam.

"You know,she's more dramatic than you." Apollo said to Penny. She punched his arm.

"Ow!"

"Nobody will be more dramatic than THIS drama mama!" She said with a flourish,pointing to herself.

OoOoO

**Piper**

"Guys guys look! Cotton Candy!" Leo whooped,linking both his arms in mine and Jason's and dragged us along to the stall where they were handing out free cotton candy.

It looked like some kind of festival. There were kids running around with balloons,people dressed up as cartoon characters,parents taking pictures and stalls with face painting and more.

"What's going on?" Jason asked the man selling cotton candy. He smiled.

"It's some rich kid's birthday,so the decked out and hired us!" He declared. My stomach twisted. Growing up,all I wanted was a small cake,maybe a friend or two and my dad to celebrate my birthday. But he always decked out too.

"GUYS LOOK THEY'RE SELLING TACOS FOR A DOLLAR!" Leo screeched,ignoring the looks from the people around us and bounding off to the stall. Jason sighed.

"Well he seems excited." He sighed,as we struggled to catch up with him.

"He's a teenager trapped inside the body of a 9 year old." I sighed "Or maybe the other way around."

He laughed "Thalia would have put it as,he's just an idiot trapped inside a scrawny body."

There was a weird edge in his voice "You still haven't talked to her?"

He shook his head sadly "It just feels so weird. My whole life,I had almost forgotten about her. Like she was in the back of my head,but I never pulled the thought out. And now,she's suddenly here-" he stopped abruptly.

"Jason,maybe she feels the exact same way. She ran away and was living on the streets,hopeless and alone. And she was in that horrible gang too. Maybe she's scared that you'll push her away."

He sighed "Maybe. But-" he stopped again,staring at something in the distance. Right next to the Taco stall,a tall guy dressed in black jeans,a black shirt and black leather jacket stood,talking into a phone. He was wearing sunglasses and his hair was jet black. My stomach flipped.

"Is that-?"

"Oh gods,Leo." Jason said under his breath. I looked at him. He was literally a meter away from him. I bit my lip.

"Walk casually. Don't look at him." I said,walking normally towards Leo. Jason followed me,pulling out his phone as we did. Suddenly he stopped.

"Go. I'll text Thalia. If Leo starts yelling,punch his face."

"Jason-" I started to protest,but dropped it. I needed to get to Leo. Nodding briefly st him,I turned and walked over to the crazed boy holding tacos with relish. He looked at me and grinned.

"Piper ma girl! Check out-"

"Leo. Shut up. Follow me. Now." I hissed,grabbing his arm and pulling him away. I scanned the perimeter for Jason,but suddenly he was missing. An uneasy feeling erupting in my stomach as I began walking away from the stall,praying that guy wasn't following us.

"Pipes,you're freaking me out." He said,trying not to drop his tacos. As if by magic,Jason appeared behind us with a firm face.

"We need to follow him." He said. I blinked.

"What?"

"Come on. I see him."

Trying to look as casual as possible,we walked quickly but slowly through the crowds of kids and parents. Leo was hastily gobbling down his tacos. "Man what is going-"

"Stop." Jason ordered. We both froze. The guy had frozen in his tracks and was looking around. I didn't know where his eyes were trained,but he seemed to have looked past us. I breathed in relief.

And then he started running.

"Come on!" Jason urged,racing towards him. We followed him,trying hard not to run into stalls and knock down little kids. Leo was trying to hard not to trip.

"Yo!" He wheezed "What-"

"He's getting away!" I pointed,as he turned into an alley. We chased after him as quickly as possible but he was fast. Before we knew it,we were stranded in an empty alley.

"Great." Jason coughed,wiping his forehead, "Where did he-"

"You three are extremely slow." A voice called out. We turned around quickly only to see him standing there,clearly unfazed. He took off his glasses and put them in his pocket,smiling at us as if we were all old friends.

"Wait didn't you like,die?" Leo asked,still wounded up from running.

"Well no. I'm completely fine." He said,grinning as he walked towards us "I could say the same for you,but-"

"Man,I had to wolf down my tacos for you!" Leo said angrily "tacos are meant to be relished and-"

"Leo!" I yelled out. Quicker than lightning,he raced towards Leo,pulling out a pocket knife in between. Jason jumped in front of him as I pulled Leo aside. Jason grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it behind him.

Anubis sneered "Ooh,Jason Grace has skill. Just like his sister."

"Guys,go!" Jason yelled. I was torn between leaving and staying. Anxiously,I pulled my phone out. No signal. I considered throwing it at Anubis in anger. Jason was fighting as if he had trained his whole life. As the two boys fought like a whirlwind,I looked around to see if there was something that could help. A metal rod,a stone,anything.

"Yo Black!" Leo yelled. For a moment,he succeeded in getting his attention. Leo picked up a stone and through it at him,badly missing. "Oops."

Anubis scoffed. "Is that the best you can-"

Jason punched his face,blood flying from Anubis's nose. He touched his face and glared at him. "Oh you will regret that." He sneered as he sliced his knife against Jason's chest.

"Jason!" I screamed as he fell back. Me and Leo ran towards him. He was clutching his shoulder,blood blossoming on his shirt. My mouth tasted bitter at the sight of it.

"Yo Black!" I heard someone yell. Behind him stood a girl dressed similar to him,but with a pale complexion,choppy hair and lightning blue eyes. My heart leaped.

"Thalia." Anubis smiled,ignoring us. We were standing behind him with no way to leave.

"Leave them alone you asshole," she growled. Anubis laughed.

"Or what Grace? You'll bat your eyelashes at me and cry?"

Thalia surged forward with such agility that I was stunned. Knives and fists were thrown at each other and I couldn't comprehend who had the upper hand. Only then did I snap out of it.

"Let's go!" I urged Jason and Leo forward. Jason protested,but I squeezed him arm. "We'll get her,but first we need to get out of here Jason."

"Cmon man,move that tooshie!" Leo said quickly as we raced out. "Thalia!" Jason called out. The two of them seemed worn down. Anubis's jacket had a rip and his on forehead he had a cut that looked nasty. Thalia seemed to be okay,but shaken.

"You fight like a girl,Grace." He spat. Thalia smiled sweetly and then punched him so hard I could hear a crack. He fell down,unconscious.

"Thanks!" She said,spitting on his face before catching up with us. Her eyes softened when she looked at Jason's shoulder. "Jason-"

Before she could say anything,he pulled her into a hug. At first,she seemed to be shocked,but then wrapped her arms around her brother tightly. I gestered to Leo to come with me. "Let's go get a cab."

Leo nodded quickly "Agreed. I'll just stick Momma Jackson's food from now on."

**HEY GUYS! sorry it's taking me so long. Anyways,my friend started an art page on Instagram! It's called artcuzwhynawt and she's really good! So go folloooow! Also,REVIEW! :****D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Annabeth**

"Penny," Apollo said through a mouth full of cookies "this is better than _sex_!"

Penny looked at him. "How do you know what sex feels like?"

Apollo froze "It was an expression!"

Before Penny could retort,I heard the door open with a BANG! Startles,we raced into the living room. Thalia was covered in dirt and her clothes were rumpled,and Jason was bleeding. Thalia and Piper were holding him up while Leo trailed from behind.

"Thalia-Jason-yo what the fuck?!" Penny screeched. Percy came running into the living room.

"Hey,I heard-HOLY SHIT BRUH!" Percy jumped in shock,looking at Thalia for an explanation "what happened?"

Jason looked sheepish "Guys,I'm fine. It's just a little bit of bloo-"

"Dude,your entire shirt is almost soaked. We need to get you to the hospital." Leo tutted. Thalia nodded,her face white. Jason gently pushed her hand away.

"Thals,really,I-"

Piper put her hand on Jason's other shoulder "Jason,a cut like that can get infected really easily. None of us here are doctors-"

"Guys,none of us should be outside. We ran into Black." Jason said,looking at Apollo,sweat beaded on his forehead. "What?" Percy and Apollo chorused at the same time. Penny slowly took a step back,and I took her hand reflexively.

"The dude isn't dead?" Percy asked. Leo huffed. "Oh yes he is Jackson. We just saw his twin brother scare the heeby jeebies out of us!"

Thalia snapped her fingers "You guys can fight all you want,I'm taking Jason to the hospital-"

"Thalia,he could be anywhere!" Jason argued. Apollo stepped up. "You know what,I'll call Will. He has a point,it's not safe."

Thalia looked like she wanted to argue,but nodded. "I'll go get some towels." Penny said softly,walking down the hall. Apollo was about to follow her,but I stopped him.

"I'll talk to her." I said. He nodded and let me walk down the hall to one of the cabinets. She seemed to be taking her time in picking out a towel. "Penny?" I asked. She didn't turn.

"Yeah,sup." She said moodily. I wondered if I should just leave her alone for sometime,but something stopped me.

"Are you okay?"I asked. She turned towards me,and to my shock,her eyes were wet and her lips trembled.

"Penny.." I held out my arms and she shuffled towards me,putting her forehead on my shoulder. I could feel her body stiffen,as if she was trying to hold it in,but within seconds she started shaking. I didn't have to ask why. She was reminded of her memories back when Anubis held her hostage. She never properly told us what had happened,but only the gods know. At that thought,I held her tighter.

"Hey Penny,I just-Penny?" Percy walked in on us,startled. He slowly moved closer to us as if he was scared that she would hit him. With one arm around me,she held out her other arm. Percy moved forward at once,putting his arm around her and the other one around me and together we all group hugged. As she continued sobbing,me and Percy exchanged looks. His green eyes looked scared,and at that moment I knew what he was thinking.

We had to keep her safe.

...

"I brought the towel" Penny said,holding it out for Thalia. Her eyes showed pure anger.

"Took you long enou-" she stopped and her eyes softened as she glanced at Penny's expression "thanks Penny." She gave her a faint smile and sat down on the couch next to Leo, staring at nowhere in particular. Just then the door opened,Apollo and Will walking in.

"Hey guys." He said half heartedly at us. We all gave him some smiles and waves,then he looked at Percy. "Where is he?"

"In my room man,cmon." He replied,leading him towards his room. Apollo collapsed on the couch,pulling Penny closer to him. We all sat in silence,none of us having anything to say. I saw Percy glance at me a few times from the corner of my eye,but I felt too guilty to look at him especially when Penny was hurt. Just then,the door burst open,startling us. Apollo and Percy rose up quickly but it was only Nico who was at the door.

"Hey,I heard what happened. Is Jason okay?" he asked,slightly panting and wiping his forehead. Apollo gestured towards the room. Without a word he walked past us,leaving us in silence again. After half an hour,Will came out ruffling his hair.

"He'll be fine. Luckily it wasn't very deep. I'll have to change his bandages once in a while."

"Thanks Will." Thalia said,chewing her lip. Will gave her a half smile.

"I have to head back,but I'll stop by." he offered. He gave Piper a half hug,smiled at us warily and walked out. We all turned to enter the room,but Nico came out,holding a big roll of bandages.

"He dropped this," he mused "I'll just give it to him. Jason's okay." he added,looking at Apollo. He nodded,and as Nico left we all entered the room. He sat there by the bed wearing a tank top,his shoulder neatly bandaged and tied up.

"Guys,it's seriously not that big a-"

"NURSE!" Leo clapped his hands together,faking a british accent "COME! WE MUST TEND TO LORD GRACE'S EVERY NEED!"

Nobody replied,so he cleared his throat loudly,giving the death eye to Penny. She blinked and nodded. "Uh...yeah sure thing."

"Guys-" Jason groaned,but Leo cut him off.

"WHAT DO WE DO WHEN JASON IS HUNGRY?!" Leo questioned. Penny stood up straight.

"WE GIVE HIM A SNACK WITH A TINY UMBRELLA AND A CHILLED COFFEE!" She replied,getting into character.

"WHAT DO WE DO WHEN JASON HAS AN ITCHY BACK?!"

"WE..we scratch his back." Penny replied slowly,cringing.

"AND WHAT DO WE DO WHEN JASON NEEDS TO WIPE HIS BUMHOLE AFTER TAKING A-"

"You know what,you're on your own man." Penny said quickly,putting her hands up and walking out.

"Well I expected,'we give him toilet paper' but okay." Leo shrugged.

**Nico**

I took the stairs down and entered the lobby,looking around. I saw him walking out the door,holding his bag. I quickly followed,eager to head back inside and see how Jason was doing.

"Uh..Will?" I started awkwardly. He turned around,eyes widening as he broke into a smile.

"Hey," he said cheerfully "Nico right?"

"Yeah," I swallowed,holding out the bandages "You left this."

"Oh,thanks. The med staff would kill me if I'd forgotten it." he said,taking it and putting it in his bag "So anyways,I'll uh see you around?"

"Yeah,yeah you will." I replied,freezing. I wanted to grab and fork and stab it in my neck. _You will?!_ I screamed at myself. He flashed his blinding white teeth at me before turning to leave. I stood there,stuck and hating myself when he suddenly turned back. I quickly jerked back and retreated,praying that I never have to encounter him again.

**Hey guyss! I'm so so sorry it's taking a long time. I was stuck on one part for so long but then I decided to add in a Solangelo meeting! I promise you guys,the next chapter will be longer. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay i have no excuse. I'm having a very bad case of story block rn but I'm tryiiiiiing skrnme**

**Annabeth**

"So what do we do now?" Leo asked,trying to balance a spoon on his nose "you know,with Anubis lurking around."

"We could go to the police..?" Piper suggested with a questioning look at Percy. He sighed and sat down.

"Well yeah,but isn't it too late? Also if we did,they'd do a deeper investigation on our family" he shrugged,looking at his sister "and we wouldn't want that."

"No." Penny muttered,looking down. We all turned to her. She looked up,her eyes pained. "I think we should go to the police."

"Penny-we're talking out everything. Our mom,what dad used to do," Percy shot up,staring at her "and also..what they did to you-"

"Percy." I cut him off. Penny looked away at once,putting her hands on her hips. Percy's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Penny,but this problem all starts to back when we were kids. I mean,we don't want them finding out everything,like what our dad did,what happened to mom,why we left them. Penny,we're underage and we live alone. We changed our ages when we got these apartments,that's a crime."

The others started nodding,looking impressed. But I took a glance at Apollo,and then turned back to Percy. "But she has a point though."

"What?" he asked,his eyes wide.

"The police haven't even reached a statement. There hasn't been any courtroom date yet,not even community service. Isn't it suspicious that they've completely let you off the hook? They're obviously digging something up. It's better to tell them the truth now before they find something and put together the wrong puzzle."

"No,we can't," Percy argued,taking a step back. Penny frowned at him "Why not?"

"We can't let them find shit about our family,especially dad-" he stopped talking,looking furious with himself.

"What about dad? Percy what aren't you telling me?"

"I-nothing." he said,looking away. "It's just..I don't want dad getting involved in our lives again."

"But-"

"We aren't going to the police. That's final." he snapped,a storm brewing in his eyes. Penny withdrew with shock. Everyone else looked pretty surprised too. It was clear from their expressions that it was usually Penny who gave the final decision.

"Fine. Have it your way." she replied coldly. "Jason,I'll get you an ice pack for the shoulder, Will suggested it." she stormed into the kitchen without another word.

"I'm gunna take a walk." Percy muttered,turning around and leaving. I considered following him but I stopped. I knew what we were all thinking; Percy was hiding something.

**Penny**

"Hey,you okay?" Apollo asked. I opened the refrigerator,searching for an ice pack.

"Yeah I'm good." I replied shortly,grabbing the pack and shutting the door. Apollo sighed.

"Penny-"

"I'm fine Apollo,really. I just need some time to think." I said,walking back into the living room and giving Jason the ice. "And clearly,so does he. Thalia,you okay?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." she said,stretching to prove her point "Maybe we should all just relax for a bit. I don't think Percy would want us all here and tensed when he comes back."

Everyone muttered in agreement. "Jason,you wanna stay here for a while? Percy might calm down if you're here." Penny suggested. Jason pursed him lips.

"Well would you let me go if I asked?"

"No." Penny,Thalia and Piper all chorused at once. Jason sighed.

"Yes mothers."

Leo clapped his good shoulder "I'll go get you some tacos man!"

"Leo,it's almost lunchtime."

"Exactly. Cmon Nico!" he whooped,dragging the brooding boy along with him despite his death glares. Penny sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well I trust that Nico will be smart enough to get tacos for all of us."

Piper crossed her arms and smirked "Penny,you can just admit that you're too lazy to cook."

"I'm too lazy to cook!" Penny whined as Apollo laughed and kissed her forehead.

**Jason**

"Thals,it's just my shoulder" I laughed,feeling embarrassed "It's not the end of the world,give it a few days and it'll be fine."

She sighed,putting the ice pack down "Okay..I just.." she shrugged,sitting next to me. Ever since she'd come here,she'd hardly looked me in the eye. She was always dodging us,as if we were about to throw her out and she was preparing to fight.

Well I don't blame her,that's how she's lived for years. We haven't seen each other for so long. Would anything go back to the way it was,when things were alright?

"What happened after you left?" I asked quietly. She didn't reply,so I looked at her. She was staring at her hands,rough and scar-filled from years living in fear.

"I don't even know. I just kept bouncing from place to place,avoiding the authorities and concentrating on how to get my next meal." she shrugged,as if saying that it was no biggie. I turned away from her. I felt guilty for even having a little bit of anger inside of me at her for leaving. Dad never mentioned her,I'd almost forgotten that she existed.

"I swore myself that I would come back," she continued after a long pause "I told myself that I'd come back and get you if you were struggling to live with dad. But then I got looped into the gang and-"

"Thalia," I stopped her,looking into her eyes. We were so different,brought up in two different ways,we even looked different. She looked a lot like our mother,maybe that was why dad hated her so much.

"It's okay." I said,smiling at her "It doesn't matter anymore. Now you're with us. Sure,Penny goes a little crazy sometimes,and Leo can be annoying-" I grinned as she laughed "But we're family now."

"Family ey? So you consider Piper as...your sister?" She smirked,shoulder bumping me. I started laughing,my face heating up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh quit the act Jason,I see the way you two look at each other." she laughed,rubbing my hair affectionately. And as we were laughing,I figured that everything was going to be alright.

**Nico**

"Leo,can't you wait till we get home?" I groaned as he devoured his taco. He shook his head violently.

"No way Di Angelo,Leo does not wait. Leo is a tiger,about to pounce on his prey."

I snorted "More like a pussy cat."

"What was that young man?"

"Nothing." I said hastily,rolling my eyes. He had so much packed energy inside of him,not even one organ in his body could stay still for a second.

"Neecs,why are you always so depressed?"

"I'm forced to hang around with prancing little ballerinas like you."

Leo poorly mimiced a prance "Well i would make a sexy one." I forced the urge to smile down. He pointed at me.

"See? why didn't you smile?"

"Well if I did,it would have made you make more stupid jokes." I said,rolling my eyes again. He shook his head.

"If you ask me,you need more sunshine in your life. More solace."

I choked on my own spit as I turned to him so quickly a muscle pulled in my neck "What? Solace?"

Leo stared at me,confused "Uh...yeah? Hey,I have a good vocabulary okay?" As he trotted along,I tried to calm my heartbeat. Dammit Di Angelo.

**Note: Hey guys! So another quick vibe scan. I really hope that you guys are staying safe and comfy,and I hope your families are safe too. Also,we all know about the George Floyd incident...If any of you are going for protests,I pray that you are all safe! Petitions and Donations can all help too! Together,we can all make a difference! ❤**


	15. Chapter 15

**Annabeth**

"TACOS!" Leo yelled,holding the bags up. As he passed them around,Jason glanced warily at his own. Leo put his hands up.

"Grace,as your overly scary sister is now here I refused to try to kill you. Hence,here is your perfectly non spicy taco."

Jason smirked as Thalia laughed. Just then Percy walked in with his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he saw all of us gathered together. Leo held up a bag,a weird grimace on his face. "Taco?"

He shrugged and muttered "Why not?" as he plopped down and took a big bite. Nobody made any effort to speak as we all silently ate. I tried catching Percy's eye but he wouldn't look up. Judging by her body language,it looked like Penny was itching to leave the room. As I locked eyes with Piper,she shrugged but her eyes said the message; _'Don't bother.'_

"So," Leo said,smacking his lips "I was thinking,why don't we invite Will around more?"

"What?" Apollo asked,looking up. Nico started coughing,putting his fist up to his mouth. Penny passed him a bottle of water and then turned her glance back to Leo,who was grinning for some reason.

"I mean,the dude is chill. Also he's helped us a lot,first Penny,then Jason."

"Yes because we all love getting into accidents," Penny rolled her eyes "But yeah I do like him. Wait." she frowned,narrowing her eyes at Leo "What's going on?"

Leo stood up,pretending to straighten up a make believe tie "I have a conscious. Now if you'll excuse me,I need to use the bathroom."

"Don't use mine."

"Yours it is." Leo winked at her,making her roll her eyes and turning her attention back to us.

"But the elf is right,maybe we should all have a pizza night." She suggested, looking at Apollo. He shrugged and said "Well it wouldn't hurt to have the little runt around."

"Don't you have a twin sister?" Percy smirked,putting the bag on the coffee table "Artemis?"

To my surprise,Penny started laughing and Apollo's face went red. Thalia frowned. "What?"

"Before me and Apollo got together we used to have the best time together," she grinned as Apollo groaned and put his head in his hands "This one time,while Apollo was taking a bath-"

"DON'T!" Apollo yelped,putting his hands over her mouth "Come on Penny,let's go wash some dishes."

"But you hate-"

Apollo quickly pulled her up to her feet and led her towards the kitchen. Thalia raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Well if his sister was enough to scare the dude," she chuckled "She's my idol."

**Penny**

"I won't tell!" I laughed. He looked up to the ceiling and whispered, _thank you._ Smirking,I grabbed a cloth to clean the counter.

"Those were the good old days," I sighed,smiling "Man I miss her."

"Hmph." he grumbled,leaning against fridge. I burst out laughing again. "What's wrong? scared that she'll become my favorite Solace kid?"

"Well as long as I'm dating you,I'm not. Wait-" he glanced at me "You're not gay are you?" I threw my towel at him as he grinned "No surprises." I replied. His smirk melted off.

"Wait what?"

"Dumbfuck." I sighed,rolling my eyes. Just then my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and stared,my heart dropping.

"It's dad." I announced,looking at him. Apollo bit his lip.

"You want me to-?" he asked,heading to the door. I grabbed his hand,shaking my head.

_Stay._

He nodded,lacing his fingers through mine. Taking a deep breath,I picked up. "Hey dad."

"_Hey squirt,_" he said in a warm tone. I could almost see the smile he probably held right now. "_How've you been?"_

"Yeah..I'm doing good Dad." I answered,then added "Percy too."

"_Ah..good good._" he clearly wanted to talk about my brother,but didn't. "_My dear..something has happened."_

I frowned "What? Is it Percy-"

"_Not your brother,no."_ He interrupted. Something was up,he never tried to interrupt me. Especially if I mention Percy. He took a deep breath.

"_I have already sent you a boarding pass and some information. You'll be flying in first class in three days."_

"Wait,what? Why-"

"_Penny,my love,_" he interrupted again,his voice shaky "_It's your mother."_

**Annabeth**

"Ahhh," Leo grinned,walking back in "I just dropped a deuce!"

"Valdez,we did not ask." Jason sighed as Piper tried hard not to laugh "Also,Penny is going to kill you."

"Ah,that's where my Leo charm comes in," he snickered,shooting finger guns at Jason "All da ladies love it!"

"Also,Apollo is going to kill you."

"It works on men too. I have irresistable charm." Leo puckered his lips and struck a pose. Thalia gagged as we all burst out laughing. Well,not all of us. Percy simply put on a grin that wasn't convincing enough. His green eyes jumped over to mine,but he looked away just as quickly. I noticed that Nico was observing us. Suddenly Penny walked out of the kitchen in a frenzy,Apollo following.

"Penny wait-" he said before she slammed her door shut. Leo whistled.

"Damn Solace,what did you do now?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?" he sighed,shaking his head "anyways,no Mr Holmes. Her dad called."

"What did he say?" Percy asked,jumping to his feet,looking agitated. Apollo put his hands in his pocket,looking elsewhere.

"She's going to France. Something about..your mom." he finished slowly. Leo froze in his steps. I frowned. Something in his expression was just not right. Meanwhile, Percy's eyes widened,his face frozen with fury and confusion.

"Wait what? Okay I'm going with her" he stated, but Apollo stopped him.

"Percy.." Apollo took a step back "Your dad said only Penny could come. Not you, or anyone else."

"What do you mean I can't come? Who the fuck does he think he is?" He yelled,slamming his fist on the table. "If something happened to mom,I should be there too!"

"Percy hold on okay? Maybe..maybe-" Piper hesitated,trying to come up with the right words. Percy's eyes bore into hers.

"Well?"

"Just hold on. Maybe Penny isn't saying something. Just wait. It makes no sense that he only wants her. Just hold on and breath." Piper said in a soft tone,giving him a half smile. Percy's shoulders went down and he sighed. "Okay. Okay,fine." he glanced around at all of our concerned (and scared) faces, looking a little embarrassed. After five minutes Penny came in,looking weary.

"Hi." she said,putting her hands in her back pockets. Percy crossed his arms,looking at her expectingly.

"Well?"

Penny took a deep breath "Something happened to mum." she muttered,looking down at her feet "Dad sent me a plane ticket,I'm going to France in three days."

Percy shrugged "Cool. I'm coming."

"Dad said no."

"Who made him the boss?" he said casually,a storm brewing in his eyes. All of us tensed.

"Percy..." she sighed "I'll be gone for a week,tops. Dad told me to come alone,not to bring anyone."

"But-" he threw his hands up,all anger draining away "Penny please,if it's mom then I wanna be there-" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry Percy," She cut him off,bringing her glance back to her twin looking strong as steel "But that's final."

Percy's expression melted,his body relaxing. His eyes however,remained cold as ever "Fine. Have it your way." Penny glared at him one more time before turning and stomping off to her room.

"Percy,are you-" Apollo started,but Percy turned away. "It's okay. I have my secrets,and she can have hers." he responded cooly,heading out of the apartment. Jason sighed.

"Cmon Nico,we'll break into the jelly bean stash and give some to him." he said,getting up "I'm fine Thals,really." he added,looking at his sister's concerned face.  
"We have a jelly bean stash?" Leo asked,his eyes wide "Nevermind. Yeah let's go." He added,following Jason and Nico out. Apollo looked at me.

"Can you..." he added,pointing to Penny's door "I would,but I think she needs some space."

"Yeah sure thing." I nodded,wanting to check on Percy. But perhaps he needed space too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth**

"So should we go talk to her..?" Thalia asked,scratching her head sheepishly. "I don't know how these confrontation-consoling thingies work."

"Maybe we should." Piper huffed,throwing her braid behind her shoulder. She looked ticked as she marched over to Penny's door and opened it straight away without knocking.

"Someone's pissed." Thalia muttered. Ignoring her,Piper looked confused "Penny? Where-"

"Here." Penny huffed,lugging a suitcase out of her closet and throwing it on her bed. She turned to us and put her hands on her hips casually "Sup."

"Sup?" Piper snorted,crossing her arms "You just-ugh. What's going on?"

Penny walked over to her closet again,pulling out clothes. "I told you,something happened to my mom. My dad wouldn't explain. "

"Then why aren't you letting Percy go?" Piper urged "Clearly he cares for her."

"Piper,even if I wanted to,my dad said no." Penny sighed,throwing her hands up "Also he only sent one ticket. And I know what you're going to say-" she continued,stopping Piper "-he can just get another ticket. My dad made sure that he can't. Also..we can't really afford a plane ticket all the way to France."

"Why do you think your dad isn't letting Percy go?" Thalia asked.

"Maybe he's mad at him. I'm not sure. It doesn't make sense." Penny said,throwing some jeans on her bed.

I hesitated. Judging by the fact that the twins pretty much left their family behind and started a new one even though there were clearly underaged,it was suspicious that their father would get angry at him _now._ Percy used to do drugs,drink,hook up and his dad never said anything. Even when he was arrested,his dad made a deal with Penny to get him out. Nothing added up.

"Or maybe he's scared." I said quietly. Everyone turned to me.

"Eh?" Thalia frowned. I hesitated,the pieces clicking together. I looked at Penny.

"Your father never called Percy,never tried to talk to him. He always contacted _yo_u,asking about him. Percy hates him more than you. If you even do." I added hastily "Maybe he's scared about how Percy would react when he arrives back there,only to see his mom in-in some situation." I suggested. Penny bit her lip,pointing at me.

"Makes sense. Seems like you know my own dumb brother and family more than I do." Penny sighed, turning to rummage in her closet. Thalia and Piper cast me smirks and I glared them down. _Not no_w_. _But my stomach twisted on the thought of how Penny would react to me and her brother.

This wasn't like me. But I stayed quiet.

"Anyways,can you guys just help me pack? I can't even fold my clothes properly. I just twist em up in a ball." Penny whined. Piper rolled her eyes "Which is why I do the laundry." she pointed out.

"I'll help by eating some of the cookies in the kitchen,later." Thalia smiled lopsidedly,leaving quickly.

"Penny,isn't this mine?" Piper accused,holding up a brown leather jacket. Penny's face brightened up.

"Oh there it is,I've been looking for this everywhere!" she smiled,taking it and laying it down on the bed. Piper sighed as she continued to sort through the mess Penny had made in seconds.

"I'll go get some cookies too." I said,heading towards the kitchen. But I stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"I can't do that,I can't. It's too risky. And neither can you."

I considered backing away,but my curiosity overtook me. I strained my ears to listen.

"That's dangerous and you know it you knucklehead. Look,I'm trying to have a fresh start,a better life. I even found my brother." Thalia hissed. Judging by the sound of footsteps,she was pacing. "If you do that they'll come after you. And you know it. No,I-you know what,we'll meet up and talk. Bye."

Silently cursing,I took a few steps back and then strided into my room quickly. Thalia wasn't stupid,she was constantly on alert,she'd know that I was listening. Luckily I heard her come out a little late,muttering under her breath.

I hesitated. Assuming isn't always the best choice,but my mind immediately went to the worst; was she still in contact with the gang? No, she wouldn't do that to us,especially Jason. After her footsteps faded,I rushed into the kitchen,grabbed a cookie and came back. Thalia frowned at me. "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom. Then-" I held up the cookie,keeping my face calm. She stared at me with those electric eyes for a moment before shrugging and turning away.

**Percy**

"Yo man-" Jason sighed,trailing after me.

"No." I said firmly,flopping down on the sofa (it made a crunch sound,probably leftovers) and switching on the TV,not making eye contact with any of them. The remote wasn't working,so I slammed it against the table. Nothing. Cursing,I threw it against the wall where it broke apart.

Whoopsies.

"Oh no,the game comes on at ni-" Leo whined,before Nico hit his head "I mean- hey Percy calm down,eat some blue food."

I bit my tongue,looking away. Shouldn't have done that. Annabeth would probably chew me out for letting my temper out. I sat down,running my hands through my hair. "Why won't he let me go see mom? My _mothe_r?" I emphasized,looking up for an answer.

"Like yeah,I haven't spoken to him in years," I mused,without waiting for an answer "and I always showed how much I've hated him..."

Maybe that could be it. I hate him,so now he hates me. It's mutual.

"I don't want her going alone." I muttered,looking down at my feet,pushing the lump in my throat away. "I wanna be there."

Jason sat down next to me,clapping my shoulder "Maybe you should go get some sleep Percy. Calm yourself."

I shrugged,not really in the mood for sleeping "Sure." I sighed,wanting to be alone for sometime.

"No." Apollo frowned,crossing his arms. We all looked at him.

"Eh?" Leo asked,hiding the broken remote behind his back.

"We're going to the arcade." He said,grabbing his keys from the table. "We're going to the arcade, we're beating all the high scores,we're paying extra for guac and we're getting beers with your fake ID."

"YES!" Leo whooped. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Leo you wouldn't be able to get one even with a real ID."

"Zip it goth man." Leo said,sticking out his tongue. Jason sighed.

"It's kinda true Valdez."

"You guys are killing my vibes. Fine,but I get a portion of your food. Lessgo!" Leo cheered,running out.

"Sometimes,I wonder if he's secretely a 5 year old using growth hormone." Nico grumbled. I half smiled as I got to my feet. Whatever happens,happens.

**Ayo mamas I'm back. sorry,i kinda lost ideas so i switched to a Percy POV. Anyways,I hope you guys are enjoying,in my perspective I feel like its getting boring. DW I'LL ADD SUM SPICEEE but yo if its getting boring tell me 👉👈**

**also i hope everyone is doing good! I've been having some health issues and I'm losing motivation. BUT I WILL ALWAYS BE BACK! **

**anyways review hehe **


	17. Chapter 17

**Narrator's POV**

"Leo,how do you do that?" Percy stared as the claw dropped 4 toys in the box where Leo could collect them. He grinned.

"Valdez is useful." he said happily as he pulled out 2 stuffed pea pods,a monkey, and a dinosaur. He started giggling like a child as he hugged them all. "I have some ideas for THEM!"

Before Percy could question what he meant by that, Apollo smacked my back,laughing. "Dude,I bet you 20 bucks if you can throw ten balls in the hoop continuously." he said,pointing to the game. Smirking,he replied,"You're on."

Jason returned to the table with some food,looking around. "Where are they? Oh forget it,more for us." He shrugged. Nico nodded silently.

"Nico,everything good?" Jason asked,putting his sandwich down. The Italian boy's skin was pale as ever,with dark bags underneath his eyes. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

"I'm good Jason. Just...didn't get enough sleep." he muttered,unwrapping his sandwich.

"Hey,you can tell us anything you know." Jason frowned, wishing that the guy would open up more,be a little loose. But he was uptight as ever,engulfed in his own thoughts and shadows.

"It's just..my family." he said,almost a little too quickly. Jason turned towards Nico,shock written on his face. Never,not even once had Nico ever talked about his own life,his family. He felt guilty that he had never really bought about it.

"I uh..you know what,I gotta go." he said,leaving his food and getting up. Jason blinked "Nico wait-"

But he walked away through the crowd,as if stepping into the shadows. He almost considered running after him,but before he could,the others came back.

"Game over Solace." Percy snickered,pocketing a 20 dollar bill. Apollo sighed in defeat,grabbing a sandwich,while Leo dumped a bag of prizes on the table. "Finally something I'm good at! Hey,where's the little man?"

"He left," Jason hesitated "Said he wasn't feeling good."

"Something's off with him these days," Apollo mused "He's more silent than usual. Piper told me that he might have a crush on Annabeth."

Percy blinked "Hey,that might explain why he always gives me and Annabeth weird look.."

"Speaking of you and Annabeth.." Apollo smirked,nudging him "Looks like someone finally stayed on one girl!"

Percy gave him a knock on the head,making them all laugh even harder. Cheeks slightly flushed,he said "It's going good."

"Just good? Puh-lease Water boy,we all see the way you stare at her,with your big cutie eyes-" He widened his own eyes,leaning towards Percy and using a falseto voice "Hi Annabeth,I luuuuuuub youuuu!"

"I do." Percy muttered,before instantly regretting opening his mouth. Jason,Leo and Apollo stared at him,eyes widened.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I-" Percy choked. He'd only known her for a short amount of time. But everything they'd gone through,the late night sneaking out,the things he'd told her that he'd never told anyone,the way she always gave him that hard cold stare when he'd done something stupid..and the way he always felt alive when they were together-

"I love her." He said quietly. For a moment,the boys were silent,until Apollo and Leo burst into a song of cheer and whooping that made heads turn.

"He's in love, he's in love!" Leo whooped,dancing around like a maniac while Apollo slapped his back. Really,the guy enjoyed slapping people's backs. "Way to go man!" he grinned,making Percy laugh. Jason simply grinned,yet it looked almost pained. Suddenly he shot up straight,his face blank.

"Nico. Oh gods..." He muttered,the pieces colliding.

"Huh?" Percy asked,confused. Jason shook his head.

"Uh..I'll be right back." He said,dashing away in hopes to find his friend.

**Nico**

"Stupid,stupid,stupid." I cursed myself softly as I put my hands in my pockets and walked. A few elderly people stared at me,some faces filled with shock and some with worry. I wasn't scared of the streets,or the dark. I was used to it.

Without noticing,I accidently bumped into someone. "Sorry." I muttered,until I looked up and saw his face.

_No._

"Nico Di Angelo." He sighed,an unsettling smile spreading on his face "What a surprise."

"What do you want?" I asked firmly,trying to look straight into his eyes. But the truth? I balled my fists inside of my pocket,trying hard not to tremble. Memories flashed through my mind,words erupting from the past.

"_You really think your sister would still love you if she found out?"_

_"Why are you leaving me?"_

_"She's gone,and it's all your fault,Di Angelo."_

_"I'm sorry Nico..I love you."_

Without a moment of hesitation,I started running. I ran and ran,praying to the gods to just get me away from _him. _Let a car hit me,I pleaded silently. Anything to escape. My eyes started burning as I raced ahead. Judging by the heavy footsteps behind me,he was following. I ran into an alley,twisted through the dark walls.

"You'll never escape Di Angelo!" he yelled,his voice echoing. "You can't run from the past."

I wanted to yell,but I saved my breath. Panting heavily,I turned to a corner,only to reach a dead end...except someone else was there. A familiar face.

"Nico?" Jason asked,running forward. He looked like he'd been running too "I heard someone yelling,so-"

"Jason you need to go." I urged,panic surging through me. Before he could reply,I heard a voice.

"And you have a friend! Excellent!" he laughed,as if he hadn't been running at all.

"Nico,who-" Jason started,but I wasn't listening. It was a nightmare come to life.

"Oh,you haven't told him about me? I'm offended." he said,sighing sadly. My fists started shaking,but I couldn't move. I was powerless.

"Leave me alone." I muttered, loud enough for him to leave. He laughed. "Leave? Not now."

"Why," I asked,my teeth gritted "Of all times to corner me,why now? Where were you?"

"Where you least expect it," he cooed "As love always is."

"Wha-" Jason asked,but I stepped on his foot.

"Love is all around," he said softly,stepping closer. "And on the side of no one. Do not ask what love can do for you."

"Excellent." Jason huffed "Now he's spouting tumblr quotes."

I closed my eyes,my eyes burning more than ever. I prayed for something, _someon_e. A cop maybe,someone to interfere and take him away. But nobody came. Blood pounded in my head. He might hurt Jason.

"You don't scare me." I spat.

"I scare you very much. Look at me. Be honest." he replied,his voice thickening around me like quick sand. I couldn't escape. I couldn't run. I was trapped in the worst way possible,visible for Jason Grace to see.

"Okay,that's enough." Jason said firmly "I don't know who you are,but I'm sick of your  
jokes."

"Jokes?" He asked,anger seeping into his voice. "Love is not a joke! It is not the softness of flowers! It is hard work, a quest that never ends. It requires all of you, especially the truth. Only then will it give you rewards."

"Nico," Jason turned to me,confusion and fear written on his face "what does this guy want from you?"

"Tell him, Nico di Angelo," he taunted, "Tell him that you are a coward, afraid of yourself and your feelings. Tell him the real reason you never feel a part of your friends, and why you are always alone."

I let out a gutteral scream,putting my hands over my ears and shutting my eyes tightly. My legs gave away and I fell to my knees. "Shut up!"

"Will you hide among the dead,like you always do? Tell me,why do you run from your friends?" he questioned. Jason knelt down next to me,clearly in confusion.

"I-I left for love. Annabeth..she.." I choked,wishing for the ground to open up and for him to tumble down. Away from everyone,away from my own emotions.

"Still hidiing!" He sang. Jason's expression melted. "Nico," he managed to say "Everything is fine. I understand."

_No,no you don't. _

Jason stood up in anger and turned to look at him "Leave him alone! So he has a crush on a girl,big deal!" he yelled. I let out a sigh,tears forming in my eyes.

"Jason..." I muttered,shaking my head. Jason turned to look at him. He held a soft smile,as if he was saying '_put the pieces together. It all makes sense.'_

"Leave him alone," Jason complained "This isn't..." he stopped in his tracks,his anger morphing into confusion again,then realization. I looked away,a tear forcing itself out. He'd see me for the freak that I am. His eyes locked with mine. I gulped,

"I..I wasn't in love with Annabeth.."

"Everyone thought you were. But..you were jealous of her. And you didn't want to be near her..Especially not when she was with..." he stopped,figuring it out. Trembling,I stood up,facing him..him and his calm face.

"I hated him. I hated Percy Jackson."

"But why?" He asked softly,his eyes gleaming. I gulped,my throat raw.

"I had a crush on Percy." I said out loud,my legs shaking again. "That's the big secret. Happy now?"

His expression changed to a sympathetic one. "I wouldn't say Love always makes you happy." His voice sounded smaller. "Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you've faced it now. Nice doing business with you Di Angelo." with a faint smile,he turned and left.

Jason turned to me,his eyes wide "Nico.."

I stood straight "If the others found out-"

"Then there would be more people to support you,more people with you. You don't have to be alone. But the decision is yours," Jason added. "The decision whether to share it or not. That's all I can say."

I don't feel that way any more," I muttered,trying hard not to cry "I mean… I gave up on Percy. I was young and impressionable, and I, I don't…" my throat clogging up,a tear running down my cheek.

"Nico," he said gently, "I've seen a lot of acts of courage. But what you did: that might be the bravest of them all...but..you need to fill me in. Who is he?"

I wiped the tears away and took a shaky breath. "His name is Eros."

'_She's gone,and it's all your fault Di Angelo.'_

I blinked,trying to erase those words away from my mind. Away from my past. "We were at boarding school together."

"You-"

"Yeah. I stayed at a boarding school. Me and my sister..Bianca. Bianca Di Angelo." I said,closing my eyes,picturing her smile "The school had organaized a camp. Except..it lasted for 8 months. Certain people from school would be selected for a once in a lifetime chance to explore the world. They could even win scholarships. And Bianca...she was one of them. She had a chance to study at Switzerland."

"And that meant that she had to leave you behind." Jason stated.

I nodded,a coppery taste in my mouth "She said she was taking it. She didn't want to leave me alone,but she wanted to be free. She was that kind of person. She hated the indoors,hated responsibility. She loved to be free..."

I sighed,kicking gravel "She had been taking care of me ever since we were little. It made sense that she wanted a break. She promised that she would come back for me. We could start a new life. But we argued. I told her that she..she was everything to me and that she couldn't just abandon me."

_Why are you leaving me?"_

_"I'm sorry Nico..I love you._"

"But...what does that have to do with Eros?"

"He was a...weird kid. Later on,we found out that he had schizophrenia and was supposed to get treatment and hospitalized. One day I'd caught him kissing another guy and..he saw me. I never told anyone,but the rumour spread out. He blamed me and _lost i_t." Memories flashed through my mind. I remembered the way he screamed,his brown eyes tinted with red. His hands closed around my throat and squeezed..

I shook my head "He was taken away to some camp,but he broke out. I don't know how,but he kept tracking me down wherever I went. He found out everything about me. He knew that I hung around with you guys...but I didn't know that he knew about..about Percy."

"Nico..you don't think that he's accociated with Anubis do you?"

I shook my head again "No. He's a psychopath. I don't know from where he gets his information and I don't care."

"Right,yeah. He's gone and that's what matters. But what happened to your sister...Bianca?"

I flinched. "She never found out the truth about me. She left but..her plane crashed. They never found her body."

_"She's gone,and it's all your fault,Di__ Angelo!"_

"Nico," Jason shook his head gently "You've kept all this inside for years?"

I shrugged "I tend to keep things to myself. My thoughts,my words. The last exchange that me and Bianca ever had...we fought. She gave me this-" I pulled out a little miniature action figure "-it was part of this game that I used to play when I was little. I just threw it on the ground and yelled at her. That was the last I ever saw her."

Silence crept among us. I felt hollow,more hollow than I had ever felt before. But there are a tiny part inside of me that felt relaxed. It had melted away the hard shell around it. I was free. Jason looked worried,as if I was about to break,but whatever he was going to say was interrupted by me.

"It's okay Jason. I made peace with it. What's done is done." I said. But as I said it outloud,I realized that I wasn't fibbing. I really did make peace with it. Jason gave me a tiny smile.

"Ready to go home?"

"I need some of Penny's cookies."

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY SMEINRNE YOU'RE WELCOME! I felt bad for keeping you guys on your toes all the time,so here you go! This chapter was an emotional rollarcoaster,I almost cried :") Lil bb Nico came out woo hoo! Anyways short note.**

**You do not have to be scared to come out. You do not have to be ashamed to be who you are. The LGBT community stands with you :") What matters is that you have a kind soul and a good heart 33**


	18. Chapter 18

**Annabeth**

"Man that was amazing!" Leo whooped,throwing his bags which looked like stuffed toys on the couch. Thalia snorted.

"What are you,ten?" She laughed,then her eyes lit up "OOOOOH A BEANIE BABY!" Everyone stared at her as her pale cheeks flushed "One word and I will slice you motherfuckers up."

"Well,I got prizes for everyone hehehe!" Leo cheered,tapping his fingers together which made him look like a strange evil elf. Thalia frowned.

"Where's Jason?" she asked,a sliver of fear and protectivness crawling into her voice.

"And Nico?" Piper added. Percy shrugged.

"Nico took off early,then Jason went after him. They were acting strange-GIMME THAT!" He yelled,grabbing a stuffed Panda from Leo's hands. Instead of black spots,it had blue ones. "Don't hurt him." he cooed. I was trying my hardest not to roll my eyes and laugh at the same time.

"Seriously,did you guys pass the age of ten?" Thalia scoffed.

"Hey fruit ninja,you're still holding your beanie baby." Leo pointed out. Thalia dropped it,her cheeks flushing again. Just then,Penny walked in.

"Heyy,you guys are back," she smiled,kissing Apollo's cheek. She turned to Percy,who's face immediately went ashy.

"Percy-" she started,but he turned and began walking out. She grabbed his wrist "Perce,wait-"

"Yes?" he asked,eyebrows raised.

"I don't want to make you upset,especially since you just got back but-the police station called." she said,looking down. Percy turned towards me and Piper,poker faced. "Tell me."

Penny started to speak,but Percy interrupted her, "Not from you."

"Okay bro,that's-" Apollo spoke angrily,but Penny stopped him,"No. It's okay." Apollo looked like he wanted to punch something,but he stayed quiet.

"You got something to say Solace?" Percy taunted. Apollo's jaw set,but he stayed quiet.

"Percy." Piper broke the tension,her voice strong "There's going to be no court calling,no penalty. Your dad is taking care of it. But the only thing is.." Piper's voice faltered.

"What?" Percy questioned. Piper turned to me.

"In a week,he'll be flying here to New York with Penny,and then you two have to go down to the station together." I finished. Percy blinked.

"You two? You mean..me and Penny right? It's Penny right?" He asked,sounding a little nervous. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"Oh." he muttered "I-okay. I uh..I got to go-"

"Percy-"

He strided out,the door slamming behind him. Without even thinking of the consequences,and how it would look to Penny,I dashed after him.

**...**

"Hey." I said. He didn't turn.

"Hi." he replied glumly. I hesitated for a moment before rolling up my jeans and sittig next to him,dipping my legs into the cold water. With the water gleaming bright,it illuminated his green eyes,making them look electric.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you want to meet your dad?" I asked him gently. He sighed softly,his fingers lacing into mine.

"I don't know. Maybe because his own ex friends tried to get my sister? He won't let me go see mom? I'm so used to Penny leaning on me,the very idea of him swooping him and taking her away is just fucked up."

He turned towards me,his eyes solid as steel "Penny won't admit it,but she misses dad. She loves him,despite everything that happened. And it won't take long to convince her to let him back in the family again. Bastard." he added,muttering angrily.

I opened my mouth to reply,but he cut me off "I know what you're going to say,Penny won't leave us,blah blah-"

I shut him up by kissing him softly "No,i was going to say that despite being a seaweed brain,you have a lot of thoughts."

"Oh ha ha." he taunted,his smile returning to his face,but it slowly crumbled again "but what do I do? When he comes?"

I turned my glance back to the water as bright colours were splotched over the walls,making the entire place glow "Just go with it. Maybe he wants to make amends. That doesn't mean you need to forgive him. Just..hear him out."

"Fine. For you." he sighed,looking up. I smirked.

"How sweet."

He laughed,a pure simple carefree laugh. I started laughing too,and before I knew it his lips were pressed against mine,making me feel giddy. I never really understood the concept of time standing still,but at that moment I did. He ran his fingers through my hair as my heart beat accelerated. I had that familiar feeling where I didn't care about anything else except him. And I liked it.

"Percy-" I pulled back,protesting against my own will "Let's go back. The others will be wondering where we are."

"Ah yes,since the bold and daring Annabeth Chase ran after me." he smirked. I glared at him,cheeks flushed.

"Don't make me kick you in the crotch Perseus."

"Yes ma'am."

**...**

**Penny **

"Hello dumbass." I heard a familiar voice at my door. I turned to see my stupid dumb brother standing there cockily.

"I am no mirror Perseus." I muttered,rolling my sleeves up and crossing my arms. Percy put his hands up.

"Annabeth talked some sense into me."

"She's smart."

"Yep. Sure is. Makes all the right choices." He admitted,with a hint of a smirk. I was about to question him,but then I realized that I didn't really care.

"Well great. You may go now."

"Cmon Pen Pen-"

"Don't call me that you stupid fuck."

"Someone's cranky. I don't blame you though." he added hastily under my glare "Okay look. I want to see mom too,but if dad says no,fine." he shrugged "but he isn't the perfect dad you think he is."

I scoffed "Well of course I don't see him as a 'perfect' dad."

"But you want to. And don't lie to my perfect precious face Pen Pen,it's the truth. You love dad."

"Well,because he's our dad! Or at the very least,_my _dad." I snapped. He didn't even look offended. He sent out _I'm in a good mood so I'm just going to talk to you for a bit and leave _vibes.

"I've kept stuff from you about dad."

"No shit."

"Alright,here goes," he took a deep breath "Around the time we moved to New York,I found a box full of dad's stuff. All of them were mostly papers,old contracts and all that crap. But I found some letters,he was writing to some person. It looked like they had some secret code."

I frowned "Well it could be one of those old gang members he had contact with."

He shook his head "No. It wasn't. They never directly told each other stuff. At first they spoke about random stuff like business,but then it started getting threatening. Dad started threatening this person,asking for money and stuff in return. But then I kept reading them and I realized that it was a woman that he was seeing."

"What?" I asked,feeling dizzy.

"The woman was about to tell mom,so dad threatened her. I don't know what happened to the woman,the letters stopped abruptly. I couldn't find anymore. Which made me think the obvious."

"Which is..?"

"She's dead." Percy said calmly,staring dead into my eyes. I stared at him in disbelief. Dad loved mom. He loved her with all his heart. It wasn't possible..

"Who is the woman?"

"Well I don't remember the name," Percy shrugged "Started with an 'A'. I think it was Athena."


	19. Chapter 19

**I wrote you guys a big chappie, you're welcome. Alsooo I took the time to read all of your reviews,I wanna address each of them personally but there are a lot lmao. Anyways yes,from now on I will be doing my very best to update regularly instead of once in a blue moon lol and I'm so happy that this still gets reviews and motivates me to go on :) Also I've been taking your advice and yeah i realized that I needed to be adding more percabeth oof. Anyways,ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**Annabeth**

The next three days went by quickly. Nobody mentioned the Jackson's dad,but everyone was acting differently in their own ways. Everytime Penny made lists for us to do while she was gone,Leo would always go and help her with this strange look on his face. Nico was nowhere to be found,and the times we did see him,Jason was always with him. Piper seemed to be glued to her phone,always biting her nails anxiously. Percy and Apollo were acting rocky towards each other and Penny was more quiet than usual. Everytime they locked eyes,a dark look passed over their green eyes,as if they were hiding something.

As if they had some sort of secret.

"I'll be taking a cab to the airport first thing in the morning. You guys should get some sleep." Penny told us,checking her bags.

"Nah I'll drive you." Apollo retorted. She sighed. "Fine,but don't call me later about how sleepy you are." she said,rolling her eyes.

"See you Penny." Piper smiled warily,giving her a hug. Jason gave her a hug too,before saying "Bring Leo some food back,or else he'll go insane."

Penny laughed "Sure,where is he though?"

"Here!" Leo chirped,holding on to a numerous amount of coffee cups. His left eye was twitching. "I'm coming too!"

"Leo you shouldn't drink that many-ah nevermind. Anyways I'll come to. Just to say goodbye and pick up some airport food." Percy said casually.

"Okay,Annabeth,you coming?" Penny asked. I nodded.

"Aight. Well I'm going to take a walk." Penny said,stuffing her phone in her pocket and taking Apollo's hand "And you're coming with me."

"Anything the lady wants." Apollo grinned,giving Leo a fistbump as they left. Then he took Jason's hand and batted his eyes.

"Would you like to-"

"Valdez,you're drunk. Let's go. Later guys." Jason said to us,before dragging Leo out. For some reason,he was humming the tune to Star wars.

"You seem happy." I pointed out. It was true. He seemed more jumpy and his lips constantly twitched,as if he was trying hard not to smile. He chuckled.

"Well,I'm upset and all that my annoying sister is going,yes," he said slyly "but that means I get more time with you."

I laughed softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist "Well,wait till the morning Seaweed Brain." I broke free and went to my room,him following.

"Annie?"

"Hmm?"

"You've read all of these?" he asked in awe,pointing to the books scattered across the bedside table and the stacks on my desk.

"Well duh."

"But..how?" he blinked,looking almost scared. I laughed at his expression.

"I like reading. It takes me to a different realm. It's like lucid dreaming." I explained. I didn't really know how to put it. Nobody has ever asked me abot my own interests and what I like to do. Books has always been my getaway,my magic portal from the harsh world. It helped my a lot back when I lived with my step mother.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked,snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You have that thinking face on."

I smiled lopsidedly "Nothing. It's just..before I came here I never really had a proper,normal life. My own thoughts and books have always been my world. Back at home when Helen would snap at me,I had only these to keep me company." I chuckled,gesturing towards the books. "My mom loved to read,especially to me. She liked to escape reality too."

"She sounds like an amazing person." Percy said,smiling at me. I remembered her grey eyes and her warm brown hair.

"She is. Well,was." I sighed,sitting down. Percy sat down next to me,his face rapt with attention.

"Back when it was just me and my dad,my mom and I would watch the sun rise and question everything. Do lost souls go to the sky and become stars? Does the end of the rainbow open a portal to a different realm? But I was always the more logical one. I'd bring up science,but I loved listening to her theories. Her eyes would light up and-" my throat clogged up and my eyes started to burn.

"Hey," Percy said softly,wrapping me up in his arms. I closed my eyes,taking in his scent "It's okay."

"No. No it's not." I whispered,a tear running down my cheek "because I never gave her the answers."

He stayed silent and held me as I thought of everything that we had done together. Visiting libraries,sitting by the porch. I remembered her scent,it reminded me of old books,all waiting to be discovered and opened. All waiting to share wisdom.

"Why don't you come up with some?" he said after a long time.

"What do you mean?" I asked,wiping my eyes.

"Well," he sighed,his eyebrows knitted together "About the lost souls become stars. Maybe the stars aren't the ones who are lost. Maybe it's us. The puny tiny humans down here questioning life." Percy grinned.

"So what's your theory?" I asked,interested.

"I think the stars were once lost like us. Like your mom,who questioned everything and wanted answers. And when they became stars,they figured it out and no longer became lost. But instead they always twinkle and stuff so keep us wondering so that one day we can become stars. I'd be a pretty hot star." He smirked. I blinked.

"Did you really just say all of that? You? Perseus Jackson?" I asked in awe.

"Hey!"

I burst out laughing,but my mind was racing "So..you think that my mom is a star?"

Percy shrugged,a faint smile of his face. Snuggling into his chest,I looked out the open window,the stars twinkling above. Just then,I saw a streak of light pass.

"Holy crap,was that a shooting star?" Percy asked. I found myself smiling,my eyes filled with tears.

"Yeah."

"Hi !" Percy shouted,breaking the silence. I laughed again,grabbing a pillow and pressing it against his face.

"Oh hell no!" He laughed,grabbing a pillow. We kept laughing and hitting each other until I fell over him,my body pressed against his. He grinned,his green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So you want me _that _badly Chase?"

"You always ruin the mood." I said,rolling my eyes and getting off,but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back in. I felt him curl into a sly smile as his lips moved across mine,and I couldn't help but smile back.

_'You win this time Perseus._'

**...**

"Uh..guys?"

My eyes shot open. I looked up to see Apollo yanking Percy up.

"Yeah Penny he's here!" Apollo called out.

"Yeah! I'm here! Why am I here?" Percy yawned,rubbing his eyes. I sat up,realising that we had fallen asleep. I gave Apollo an apologetic look as I got up and smoothened my hair down. Penny came in,looking crazed.

"Oh good. Ready to go?" she asked,clearly not knowing that her broher had fallen asleep in my bed. I nodded and said,"I'll just get my coat."

"Real smooth Perce," Apollo smirked,clapping Percy on the back. Percy looked at me,grinning drunkenly.

"You look beautiful."

I laughed and ruffled his hair "You drool when you sleep."

He wiped his mouth hastily as I walked out,a feeling of giddiness inside of me. Apollo was helping Penny with her bags. We left and went downstairs,where Leo was waiting. He had on a swiss army jacket,balencing back and forth on his feet. When he saw us,he smiled uneasily.

"Ah,I'll miss your pretty face m'lady," Leo sighed,faking an australian accent "also if you see any hot girls in Paris, hook me up."

"Whatever you say Valdez,let's go." Penny giggled.

**Penny**

"I'll see you soon." I grinned,wrapping my arms around Apollo's shoulders as he kissed me passionately.

"Aw,I'll see you soon too Penny." Leo cooed from behind. Apollo sighed as I laughed,hugging him too.

"Take care of your mum." he muttered as I pulled away. I nodded,but something in his expression was off. He looked concerned,scared even. Shaking off the confusion,I hugged Annabeth and then turned to Percy. He locked eyes with me and I knew what he was trying to say.

Be careful.

**Annabeth**

"Wait. Who's going to cook?!" Leo shrieked as we walked out of the airport,the cold air stinging our faces. Apollo clapped him on the back,which made him almost topple down.

"You can cook if you want. Only,nobody would eat it."

"Are you challenging me Sunny boy? Well it's on." Leo huffed. Rolling his eyes,he turned towards Percy.

"You ready?"

"Uh huh."

"What?" I asked,confused. Both of the boys smirked. "You'll see." Percy grinned,lacing his fingers in mine and pulling me back to the car.

**Percy**

"No peeking Annie!" I grinned,putting my hands on her eyes just in case. She huffed and kicked my leg.

"Aaaand surprise!" I said,removing the blindfold. Her jaw dropped.

"Perseus Jackson,the fuck is this?"

"I was going for,_'Omg Percy you're amazing,you shouldn't have'_,but okay." I shrugged.

The old park had tiny little fairy lights around the complex,blinking softly. On the sand,a blanket was spread with a picnic basket (mostly filled with food I stole from the kitchen) but nothing looked better than the look on her face.

"But..how?"

I glanced at Apollo,who grinned from inside the car and drove away. I wrapped my arms around her waist,pleased with myself. "While you were asleep,I did all of this. I was actually planning this for some time by now. We never really had a proper date...and well-"

"You-" Annabeth laughed,her eyes glowing from the lights around us "You're full of surprises."

I grinned,leading her to the picnic basket "Though honestly,it would have been really embarrassing if someone had come and stolen all this. I didn't steal Penny's food for nothing!"

She laughed again,her cheeks pink. I loved it. I loved the way she smiled and the way her eyes just seemed to warm me up in an instant. Hours passed with us just talking and laughing (and eating of course) until she was pressed against my arms,looking up at the sky. Her hair smelled of lemon and it took all my will power to not just bury my face in it.

"Annabeth,what would your mom think of me?"

She chuckled "She would probably not approve of you. But..you never know."

"_What? _Why not?" I asked,pouting. She laughed at my expression. "Well,she probably wouldn't like her daughter dating someone who falls asleep on the index page of a book."

I looked up at the sky "What do you think Mrs Chase?"

I wasn't really expecting anything to happen,but as if the universe was declaring it,a shooting star passed by. I hid my excitment and shock with a smile. "It's a yes then."

"That was a coincidence." Annabeth said,but her eyes showed happiness. I shrugged. "Well,your mom probably knows that I'm in love with you." I said before thinking.

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap-_

She pressed her lips against mine. I ran my fingers through her hair,wishing this could never end.

"Well she probably knows that I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A few questions that were asked;**

1- on which days do u update?

**I wish I had a proper schedule but i can't really say :/ It mostly depends on my mood and whether I get inspiration,I'll try drawing up a schedule :")**  
2- how many chapters long is this story going to be?

**30 chapters long. i might write a 3rd book for this series but im not so sure.**

3- will u be writing any new stories?

**after i finish this one,I'll be finishing the other stories that i left half way on my account. After that,I'm not sure. I want to start new ones cuz i have sooo many new ideas. But i need to finish the present ones first :)**

**Annabeth**

"You seem glowy."

"Glowy?"

"Happy. You're glowing."

"Whatever McLean." I smirked,placing the folded towels back into its cabinet. Piper got up,stretching. Since Penny was away,she left us a list of stuff that she wanted to be done. But since it was our basic everyday chores,it wasn't a problem until we had to kick the boys out every few hours for being total pigs.

"So," She grinned,putting her hands on her hips "How'd it go last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your little picnic date." She snickered,clearly eager for details.

"You know?"

"All of us know." She snorted,leading us into the kitchen for a snack "so how's it going?"

I thought about last night,trying hard not to smile too much "Good."

"Hmph. Just good,okay." She rolled her eyes,pulling out the soda "I wouldn't call it good if Perseus Jackson stopped banging different girls in the kitchen every alternate day."

"Then what would you call it?" I asked,thinking of the time Penny found Percy's underwear in the kitchen. Ugh.

"I'd call it a miracle." She said,pouring it into two glasses and raising her own "to you and Percy."

"That's stupid," I laughed,feeling embarrassed "but cheers." I took a sip,knowing that the dreaded question was coming.

"So..when do you plan on telling Penny?"

There it is.

I looked down at my glass "I-I don't know." I hated saying that. Just then,Thalia walked in.

"Oh boy,soda." She sighed,accepting the bottle from Piper. She gave me a weird look and I turned away.

"Sorry I wasn't here. Leo dared me to take a spoonful of hot sauce with some salt."

"And?" Piper asked.

"Bingo." Thalia grinned,looking pleased. Piper looked stunned. "I now have a new amount of respect for you." she said,raising her glass to Thalia. Smirking,she nodded.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Thalia asked.

"We're talking about Percy." Piper butted in beforw I could speak. Thalia smiled at me.

"Ah,yes. When the cat is away,the mice will play." She said in a wise voice,making Piper crack up.

"I do need to tell her though."

"Better to tell her before she finds out." Piper said,biting her lip. Leaning against the fridge,Thalia said "I don't wanna butt in,but maybe you should tell her when she comes back."

I felt a cold feeling run down my spine as Piper said "Or maybe after her dad leaves. He's coming back here along with her,remember?"

"Maybe after things clear up with the whole Percy-police thing," Thalia nodded "That's a good time. Everything would have calmed down and settled."

"Alright,yeah." I agreed,mentally chiding myself.

"So,since we're on the topic," Thalia said,burping "How's it going with Jaaasoooon?" she nudged Piper,who's face went red.

"Ah cmon,let's stick with Percy."

"Nuh huh," I grinned,eager for a topic change "I like this better."

"Guys,cmon stop being kids." Piper groaned. Thalia laughed. "It's you two who's acting like kids. Giving each other lovey dovey eyes and-"

"Quit it Grace." Piper laughed,pushing Thalia. Well those two certainly bonded well. Just then Jason and Leo came in.

"Ladies! Quit squabbling,the bad boy is here." Leo grinned slyly,shooting figer guns at Thalia. Ignoring him,she frowned.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Mom,I'm fine." Jason said,rolling his eyes "Anyways,we're supposed to start deep cleaning our place,since the big man himself is coming down here."

"He means Mr Jackson." Leo piped in.

"Yes,thank you Leo. We wouldn't have known" Jason said sarcastically,turning back to us "And uh,we sorta need your help."

"Not surprised." I said,mentally preparing myself for what was to come "No way to slither out of this huh?"

"Penny said it herself! She said,if you boys don't manage to clean your place before I return with dad...I would finish the sentence but just saying it feels like a kick in the nuts."

OoOoO

I plopped back on the couch,sweating. Leo whooped. "I found a pack of gummies under my bed! Cleaning rules!"

"Great. Amazing." Piper sighed,stretching. "Now keep it clean. Please."

"We'll try."

"Try? I swear to Gods Valdez,if you don't-" Piper started heatedly,but Thalia interrupted,looking at her phone "Ey guys,I'll be back. I've become traumatized after reaching into the sofa and pulling out some underwear."

"Yeah,my bad toots." Leo chuckled. Ignoring him,Thalia left. I frowned.

**Thalia**

"You called?" I asked,looking around and checking if anyone was watching. He nodded,pretending to whip up something. "I needed to see you."

I raised my eyebrows,trying to contain a smirk "You did? Well spill."

Luke sighed. He looked so much different from the last time I saw him. The scar on his eye rippled as he blinked and his blue eyes seemed more dull. Years ago,they'd be rich in color,finished off with a smile.

"I'm leaving tonight."

I stopped "What?"

He handed me a plain cup of coffee but I didn't take it. I just stared at him,hoping I had heard him wrong. He closed his eyes and looked down,and repeated;

"I'm leaving tonight."

"No the fuck you aren't." I snarled,snapping at him. I considered dumping the coffee on him but I couldn't move. My heart was beating violently. He sighed and looked away.

"I shouldn't have told you that."

"So that you could just run off without me knowing?" I questioned,raising my voice. He looked pained.

"Thals,please-"

"This isn't fair." I whined,not caring about whether I sounded stupid or not "This isn't fair. What happened to us Luke,what happened to family?"

"I-I can't do this right now," He snapped back,startling me "I need to leave. They're going to find out soon Thalia. Annabeth-" he stopped,his cheeks flooding with color. I took a step back,blood cold.

"So this is about Annabeth Chase."

"No! I mean,yes-" He stammered,looking cornered "Look. Once Penny comes back from Paris,she'll find out too. She'll know what her own father did to Annabeth's mom-"

"Wha-What are you even talking about? What's going on?" I demanded,blood racing through my head "What happened to her mom?"

"I-" Luke sighed,looking defeated "Okay,okay." He led to to an empty table and sat down,gesturing to the other chair. Stubbornly,I did.

"You remember my-my dad right?" He started,his voice a little shaky. I nodded,raising my eyebrows. Luke never spoke about his dad.

"He was friends with Poseidon,the Jackson's dad."

My jaw dropped "So..he was also-"

"Part of the gang yes." He rubbed his eyes "It's not just a gang Thalia,it's a fucking cult. It includes people from different countries as well,but that's not the point. I don't know the entire story,but years ago the gang was responsible for a woman's death. In proper terms,my dad and Poseidon planned it."

"And that woman was Annabeth's mom?" I asked,my voice soft. He nodded,his bottom lip quivering.

"My dad found out that I'm here in New York. He found out that Annabeth is here too and now that he knows that I know the truth,he's after me. The truth is coming out Thalia." he took my hands,my veins jolting "I need to run."

"But-" I could literally hear my heartbeat. Annabeth Chase,my roomate,my _frien_d. She doesn't even know what really happened with her own mother. And Percy's family is involved in it. If she knew...

But then there was Luke. The guy I grew up with,ran with on the streets,my friend. My Luke. Here he was,in danger and having to leave without me. I glared at him.

"Then I'm coming."

"Huh?" He asked,blinking. I stood up,wanting to smack his stupid head.

"I'm coming with you. It'll be just like old times. We could find out old camps,our stuff still might be there-"

"No. You found Jason,you need to stay with him and keep him safe." he stopped me. I frowned.

"Safe? But..eh?" I was so confused. Luke shook his head and went back behind the counter. As he looked up at me,his eyes seemed to glow.

"The past is being brought up Thalia. There's more to this,it's too risky to even mention it to you. You could be the next target. I would ask you to come with me for your own safety,but for the sake of Jason you need to stay."

"But-But I'm not even involved in Annabeth's mom's death," I said,wincing at how that sounded "Sorry. I mean-"

"I know what you mean Thals," He nodded,not looking fazed. "Look,I'm sorry. You understand,I need to go. We aren't kids anymore. We're all connected to big and scary things."

I pondered that. Sadly I could understand. Life in a gang didn't mean you could depend on your other mates. What mattered was you,your life. Nobody else's,and it was impossible to get out alive. We were lucky. Now Luke's life is wrapped up again and he needed to unravel himself. Alone.

"Okay." I said bluntly. I couldn't meet his eyes "Yeah,I get it." I turned to leave but he stopped me.

"There's-there's one more thing. Something you should know." He called out. I turned back to him. He looked pained, guilty. "You remember...your dad?"

"No. I left when I was so young. I don't even remember his name,much less how he looks. But why?" I asked,knowing that the answer wasn't good. Luke was right,we're all connected.

"Your dad's name is Zeus. And he's Poseidon's big brother."


	21. Chapter 21

**Annabeth**

"Where have you been?" I asked. Thalia grunted,plopping down on the couch. She looked more pale and she wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Nowhere. So you guys done?"

"Aha! A skittle!" Leo cheered,reaching under the couch and picking up the bright candy. Without a moment of hesitation he popped it in his mouth. Shaking my head in disgust,I got up,stretching. "You coming Piper?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Now you boys behave." she said sharply,looking at Leo. He put on a face of shock."_Mo_i?" he asked. Ignoring him,we left. Thalia didn't follow.

"You okay?" I asked Piper. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere as she blinked and looked at me. "What? Yeah I'm fine. I just forgot that I'm supposed to call my dad." She said it lightly,trying to make it seem like it was not a big deal. I racked my brain,remembering something out ex roomate Drew once said.

"Pipes?" I asked nervously "Remember when Drew was here..and she seemed to say something that you're famous?"

Piper sighed,biting her lip as we entered the apartment. She looked more anxious than usual "My dad..he's an actor. Tristen McLean."

_Tristen McLea_n..the name sounded so familiar.

"You'll probably know him from that movie,King of Sparta." she added,reading my mind exactly. Of course. My dad idolized that movie. So did my step brothers.

"Yeah..I-I never made the connection. McLean." I said,astonished. She shrugged.

"It's not something I go around saying. Of course,the girls at school knew. They were all jealous,so they used to be such bitches." She said,rolling her eyes "I moved in with Penny for a fresh start."

A fresh start. From what I've seen,everyone was anxious for a new start to escape the past. Not questioning this,I nodded. "And I take it that you two don't have a good relationship?"

She chuckled dryly "Actually,we get along pretty well. He's just really upset that I left you know. It's not easy being in a huge house alone. My mom left when I was six. We never knew why."

"Gods..Piper I'm-"

"No no,it's all good." She said,waving her hand "My dad was enough for me. Thing was,he was so busy with his own job,I would pull stupid stunts to get his attention. Breaking into stores..stealing stuff. I never _wanted _to." She added quickly "I just wanted my dad to notice,you know."

Strangely enough,I did get that. "Yeah,I get it." I hadn't realized till then,that I haven't heard anything about Piper's life until that moment. Shame swooped in my stomach as we entered the kitchen. Piper hoisted herself up on the counter.

"Anything in the fridge?"

"Um.." I mused,rummaging through the fridge "Well Penny certainly _did _prepare us. It's like she left us a last meal." I saw an entire rack of frozen cookies, (with a note on the top telling us how long we should microwave them) A big bowl or fruits,leftover Mac and Cheese,juice,milk,beer (probably to soothe Percy) and more. Piper sighed.

"Pass me the fuit bowl. I like the blueberries."

"Oh yeah? My mom liked them too." I said,sticking a piece of pineapple in my mouth,totally unprepared for the sweetness.

"You don't talk about your mom much." she pointed out. I raised my eyebrows at her. "And...neither do I." she sighed,chuckling dryly. I sat next to her,the fruitbowl in between.

"Tell me about your mom and I'll tell you about mine." I suggested quietly. After all,we were alone and Piper looked like she should open up more. She absentmindedly twirled one of her braids. Her hair was very choppy and uneven as though she had cut it on her own. Despite that,it looked very healthy,and she even braided random parts,one of them even ending with a feather. I wondered when she found time to do that,I hardly combed my hair.

"My parents met in a little acting gig they did together,before my dad went full on famous. He played the hero and she was playing the villain. By the end of the show they fell in love."

"Wow."

"I know,it's like a story straight out of a fairytale." she smiled sadly "My mom mostly didn't act. She was a fashion designer,a very famous one. But she liked to do little gigs. It promoted her business. Not that it needed it,it was worldwide famous." She sighed. "_Aphrodite._"

My jaw dropped. "Aphrodite. My mom mentioned them to me." I didn't add the fact that my mom didn't like fashion much.

"Well,she's my mom." Piper shrugged,looking sheepish. "When I was a kid,I loved spending time with them. They expected great things from me,so sure that my future would be bright having a movie star and a model as parents. But I didn't like it. Everyone was either too scared to be near two celebrity's daughter,or they hated it. I was seen as Tristen and Aphrodite McLean's daughter. Not Piper."

She picked a strawberry and examined it "And then,my mom left. Everyone went berserk. She left behind a note,simply saying goodbye. No explanation,no nothing. The press went wild,we never found her. My dad simply assumed that she decided to start a new life under a new name. But-" Piper swallowed "-A famous fashion stylist and model not being found? She could be dead for all I know."

I looked at her,astonished at how casually she said it. She seemed to understand that "I've made peace with it. My dad was never the same,but it's okay. But I'd like to be known as me,not a girl born in a family of fame and fortune."

She popped the strawberry in her mouth and turned to me. "Tell me about your mom."

I smiled "My dad's a writer. My mom's a book lover. You get the picture." Piper laughed. Grinning,I said "My dad was always the shy type so it was my mom who made the first move. Life was good,until she left. Same like you,I don't really know what happened."

"Hear me out. What if.." Piper did a drumroll "they met and became bestfriends,and decided to live out their lives isolated."

I laughed "Doesn't sound like something my mom would do,but I like that theory better than well..any other theory."

Piper shrugged "Create your own reality."

"Wise words." I smiled "You could be remembered as a poet."

"Ah yes,to live wearing southern dresses,picking berries and writing poems on a summer's eve." she cracked in falsetto. We laughed.

**The next day**

**Penny**

I saw him the minute I stepped out,rolling my baggage along. The inner kid inside of me leapt up as I saw him smile. He looked older, with lines under his eyes which rippled as he smiled,flashing his blinding white teeth.

"Dad!" I laughed as he raced forward to hug me. I wrapped my arms around his neck,all enimity forgotten. He smelled like the ocean just as always,his green eyes brighter than mine or Percy's.

"You've grown." He managed to say,almost crushing me in his hug. I laughed again and he held me at arms distance to look at me better. Then he frowned.

"Have you not been eating Penny? you've grown thin. And taller. And-"

"Dad,you saw me years ago." I interrupted. He gave me an apologetic smile and took my luggage.

"We have a lot to talk about."

...

"-and we have a new roomate too. She's pretty cool,scary smart too. Me and Piper get along great so it's cool." I filled him in with all the recent happenings. I didn't reach Percy yet,I didn't know how to address it without making it look awkward. He smiled as he drove on. I mostly never talked during a ride,but it was impossible to be like that with my dad.

"To be honest,I was going to send Robert to pick you up." He sighed "But I wanted to have the first look at you."

"Robert." A tall,middle aged man with slicked hair entered my mind "I can't believe I forgot about him."

"They're all excited to see you." He said contently. I could tell that he was excited for me to glance at the house. Or well,mansion. With a jolt,I realized that I didn't even know if my dad had gotten a new mansion or whether he managed to fix up the one which burned down. I tried not to think about it.

_The past is in the past Penny._

"How is your brother?" He asked casually. Ah,there it was. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He looked strained,scared even.

"He's doing okay. He lives down the hall with the boys." I said,before adding "He seems happy."

"Hmm." my dad mused,driving along. I moistened my lips,bracing myself for any more questions "Does he seem okay in you coming here?"

"Uh," Percy's angry eyes flashed in my mind. I shuddered "It took some time to convince him but he seems really okay with it now. It was a surprise to him,that's all."

My dad nodded again. There was an awkward pause,so I decided to just look out the window and let my mind wander off. I don't know for how long I was zoned up but pretty soon we approached a huge gate which opened as we approached. I blinked.

"Freshly renovated." my dad said,reading my mind. "I didn't want to sell the one thing that reminds me of our family."

_Our famil_y. Crazy to believe that once upon a time,I had one of those. As we neared,I saw a few familiar faces. I took a deep breath as my dad stopped the car and got out.

"Your luggage,miss." Robert said in his accent,looking as though he was about to cry. I hugged him instead. Nostalgia filled my heart. With a shock,I realized that I was almost as tall as him. Back then I only reached his knees.

"The old man got them Robert." my dad grunted,pulling my bags out "Now help me out here,I want to see my daughter's face when we enter."

I laughed,feeling embarrassed with all the attention. It was something I wasn't reallu used to,seeing that I was basically the one doing the work back in New York. I shouldered my laptop bag and we three walked past the garden to the porch.

"Close your eyes dear." My dad smiled,his green eyes twinkling. Grinning,I did so as I heard both of them open the doors. I opened my eyes and my smile faded.

Fire. The tapestries on the wall had burnt to ashes,the walls were breaking and the chandelier hanging from the ceiling had fallen down,glass pieces everywhere. Fire whipped and covered the stairs,melting everything.

And then I blinked. Everything had faded. The floor was white marble and the walls on both sides had been decorated with pictures of our old family tree (To be honest,I've never stood long enough to even look at them) official looking contracts and paintings. Back when I was a kid,the walls were baren. Up on the ceiling hung the same chandelier and the stairs were draped in a beautiful brown rug.

"Wow." I managed to splutter. It looked so similar..but so different. I briefly recalled me and Percy racing down the stairs,only to fall flat on our faces. Percy had to get stitches,and I chipped a tooth.

"Well,do you like it?" My dad asked nervously. I looked at him,not knowing what to say. I didn't want to tell him what I first thought of when I entered. I wondered if I had made a mistake in coming to Paris.

"It's home." I simply replied.

**Okay okay before you kill me;**

**1\. sorry i had writing block**

**2\. ive been occupied with life **

**3\. wattpad had crashed for 2 weeks and for some reason it wouldnt start**

**I'll write a big chapter next I promiseee anyways ****reviewww**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hii im back. okay so ive made up a schedule. every weekend im going to update,and if i dont you can hunt me down****. ALSO WOO HOO I WROTE A BIG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS YAY REVIEW! k bye**

**Penny**

"Dad this is not my room."

"Of course it is dear."

"But-" I didn't know whether to laugh or stand there in shock. A beautiful white vanity with pretty lights sat next to the huge ceiling length window which overlooked the garden. The room was covered with a giant light blue fuzzy was a bookshelf too,stacked with several books in different shades of brown. A huge fluffy canopy bed with dozens of pillows lay amongst all this. Right opposite was a walk in closet.

"I upgraded!" My dad grinned,walking towards the window and pushing the curtains aside with flourish. Light seeped into the room,warming me to the bone. Robert coughed.

"He's always had a flaie for dramatics."

"Hush Robert." My dad said,waving his hand quickly. I caught Robert's eye and tried not to laugh.

"Dad..I don't know..this is too much." I said nervously,patting the bed. I mean sure,deep down doesn't every girl want to have a huge plosh bedroom fit for a mafia princess or something? But comparing to my little apartment back at home,this was-

"Too much?" my dad asked,his eyebrows raised "Squirt,you're my daughter. You deserve more than this. In fact,I have another surprise for you later on!"

"I-okay." My stomach twisted,the little girl inside of my jumping up and down. My dad looked at Robert and they seemed to have a little conversation. Robert nodded and left the room. My dad walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that this is too much. I know that your brother would not approve. Money won't buy back what the Jackson family had. But I'll promise that I'll try."

I didn't trust myself to speak,so I nodded. His smile lines crinkled,his green eyes bright and intense under the warm light. "You take your time,unpack and shower. We'll eatin the dining room. Assuming that you still know the way?"

"I remember." I said,laughing. "Also dad,it's 6.30pm."

"Well yes,but you must be hungry!" He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left. I breathed out deeply,looking at the bed. I fell backwards,almost sinking into the layers of sheets. I wondered what the others would do. Leo would probably jump up and down till the entire bed broke. Piper would have joined him. Annabeth would have gotten herself lost in the books on the shelf. Apollo...I imagined us spending quality time alone here,where nothing but the moonlight brightens the room. Shaking my head,I smiled to myself and walked to my closet. Yep,it still looked the same,except the little kiddy clothes I once had were replaced with dresses of my size for all occasions. I wondered how my dad managed to get all of this.

And suddenly it hit me. Mom. I was here for mom. What was my dad doing? He didn't even mention her,not even once. Making a mental note to ask him at lunch,I hoisted my suitcase on the bed.

**Annabeth**

"I've never actually seen you clean before." I wondered outloud,watching Percy wipe the table. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I'm not a total dud Annie."

"Do not-" I warned,brandishing my knife at him "-call me Annie."

"Yes ma'am." He smirked,putting his hands up. I turned back to the dishes,scrubbing. Percy leaned against the counter.

"Has Penny called yet?" He asked casually,but there was something else in his voice. I frowned.

"Her plane probably would have reached by now. Try calling her."

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" I asked,placing the clean dish aside. His eyes met mine and he knew he couldn't lie to me. I'm kinda of amazing that way. He nodded.

"It's not me I'm worried about,it's Penny."

"She can handle herself Percy."

"It's not that...it's just.." he sighed,running his fingers through his hair "She's always been more closer to dad than I have. I'm just worried that.."

"She'll want to permanently stay there?" I asked. He looked at me with longing.

"Yeah."

It made sense. Percy was all Penny had. He hates his dad. If Mr Jackson managed to take Penny away,who knows what Percy would do.I wiped my hands with a towel. "Penny wouldn't. She loves it here. Besides,she's basically our mother,she knows that she can't leave." I joked. Percy nodded,not smiling.

"Yeah..but my dad knows her. He knows how to lure her in. He'll probably show her everything she can have."

"She has enough here." I said stubbornly,but even I was worrying. If I was agreeing with Percy, then something was definitely wrong. Percy bit his lip.

"Does she?"

**Thalia**

"Dude,that's my cookie."

"Finders keepers." Leo grinned "Relax,there's more in the fridge."

"Oh thank god." I groaned,opening the fridge and grabbing a handfull. He frowned.

"Something on your mind?"

"Other than killing you?"

"Now why would you want to kill this hunk of meat Grace?" he cooed,glancing at himself through a spoon. I rolled my eyes.

"Just thoughts,that's all?"

"Planning on leaving?"

I jumped up,glaring at him "How-?"

Leo snorted "Sis _puh-lease._ I've run away from foster homes like what,six times? I know a runner when I see one." He smacked his lips.

"Did you tell Jason?" I asked,squaring my shoulders.

"Nah. But I thought you wanted to be with him. I didn't expect you to run."

"Well...we all got secrets. Mine could possibly ruin any sibling relationship between me and Jason." I grunted. Leo looked away.

"So why don't you hide the secrets eh?"

"Because secrets never stay a secret. It'll always come out." I muttered,wishing I hadn't started this conversation. To my surprise,I saw him siting still,his face tight.

"Yeah,it always will."

"You got secrets too huh?" I sighed,throwing the stupid elf a cookie. He caught it,giving me one of his famous Leo grins,except it looked as if he were faking it.

"Oh yeah. And it's going to come out and believe me Grace,it's going to cause a ruckus."

**Penny**

My dad really went all out. The bathroom was large alright. The tub was bigger than me and perfect for a relaxing bubble bath. But that would have to wait,my nerves were still upright. It took me all my strength to not use the infinite amount of products that were lined up,and instead stuck to soap. After a quick shower I threw on a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt and tied my hair up in a bun. I checked my phone to see a missed call from Apollo.

Crap,I'd forgotten to call all of them. Cursing,I called him back and he picked up almost instantly.

"_Hey_." He said,his voice sounding tired.

"Hey,I'm sorry I didn't call. I reached." I apologized,sitting on my poofy bed.

"_Yeah,I realized. The time difference and stuff._" he said casually. I grinned,about to tease him when he cut me off.

"_Stop smirking you little shit."_ he chuckled,making me laugh. But something was off.

"Hey..is everything okay? You sound tired."

"_Nah,I was-I was taking a nap."_

"Shit,I'm sorry-"

_"Nah it's okay,I was starting to worry. So,how's it there?"_ he asked. I sighed,leaning back.

"It's amazing. It's home..except It's not home."

"_Wow that wasn't confusing at all." _he stated. If I was there with him I would have kicked his shin or something.

"I mean it looks the same as before. The interior designing is a little different than before. My room looks different." I said,looking around "It's just...I don't know. Feels weird after so many years,maybe that's it." I lied. He sighed.

"_Stop lying to me Penny,what's wrong?" _

I was so happy that I was with someone who knows me so well "It's just that..the moment I walked it,I remembered the entire house on fire. The paint peeling,glass everywhere,pillars falling,my mom screaming-"

"_Sunshine,if you're not comfortable there,it's okay if you wanna come back." _he said,worried. I smiled faintly. I liked it when he called me Sunshine.

"I'm okay Apollo. It was just a sudden moment. Tell Percy I'll call him soon."

"_Ah yeah..he's kinda worried."_ he said quietly. I frowned. I didn't recieve any missed calls from Percy,but I wasn't surprised. It was Percy after all.

"I'll call him. I'm supposed to go down and meet my dad now. I'll talk later?"

"_You better. And Penny?"_

"Yeah?"

"_I love you."_

My heart did a little tap dance "I love you too." I cut the call and put it in my pocket feeling happy but guilty that I didn't call Percy sooner. Pulling myself away from my amazing bed,I walked out.

I remembered running around these corridors with Percy,playing sword fight and hide and seek. Running dangerously down the stairs and our mum cried out warnings. All the fancy parties my dad hosted. I didn't even realize that I was walking on autopilot when I reached the dinning room.

"Wow."

It was a long wooden sleek table,pretty similar to the one we had before,but there were only two plates kept out. The huge glass window overlooked the fields around. And my dad stood there,staring outside. He turned around and smiled.

"I thought you had fallen asleep." he mused. I smiled slyly.

"Sorry,had to call a friend."

"A friend." he probably noticed the way I was smiling,and that my cheeks started to burn "Let's talk about this friend,shall we?" he smiled knowingly,holding his hand out to sit at the table.

"Um,okay." I muttered,trying hard to cool my burning face. We got seated and immediately a few cooks came in,holding dishes. With a lazy but polite shake of his hand,he dismissed them.

"So is it a boy?"

"Dad!" I protested. He laughed.

"Well what can I say? You're a beautiful girl,you have your mother's smile." he said with the ghost of a smile. I wanted to bring up my mother,but something in his eyes told me not too. Like he was trying to make it about me instead. I inhaled.

"Well,um..yeah It's a boy." I muttered,grabbing one of the frosted cookies. He raised an eyebrow.

"Dad,I'm allowed to date." I said stubbornly. He laughed.

"Well of course you are,I don't really have the authority to give you dating rules. Well,as long as you two are doing your thing safely-"

"Dad!" I blushed fiercly,almost choking. "I-we don't-we haven't-" I sighed,looking at my dad's face. He was clearly teasing me. "We've known each other for a few years,he's a friend of Percy's." I included "We got together only recently."

"A few years,that's good." he nodded,looking pleased. Suddenly he frowned "didn't you say Percy lives with his best friends right down the hall from your apartment?"

"I-yeah. Right next to each other." I muttered,sensing his protective radar going up "Dad,nothing has ever happened."

"Okay,okay." he said,putting his hands up in defeat "But I'd like to meet this boy."

"Well..you're coming back with me to New York aren't you?" I asked almost accusingly. Though secretly I was terrified at the thought of my dad meeting my boyfriend.

"Well yes. And about that-"

"Dad." I interrupted,shocking myself as well as him "what happened to mom?"

He sighed,clearly not wanting to talk about it at the moment. He took my hands and squeezed them. They felt rough yet strong. "You remember..your mom getting into an accident long ago?"

I averted my eyes,nodding. That was the day I was planning on running away,and the day that I had met Leo Valdez. I nodded. Percy recieved just a few scrapes,but my mom was badly injured. She's been under medical care ever since.

"Well..She's starting to heal. Her nervous system was badly damaged to the point where we believed it would be permament. But in a few years,she might start recovering properly."

This was great news,but I didn't know why he looked so nervous. "Dad that's amazing! But why do you look so upset?"

He moistened his lips "I called you here alone because I knew Percy would murder me on the spot. I-I haven't spoken to your mom,seen her in years."

Silence. I didn't really know what to say. Yes,even I haven't spoken to my mother in years,nor seen her but I thought my dad was. "What?"

"Well..I payed for her medicines,and I still do," he said sadly "I check up with her doctors regularly,make sure she's alright. But I don't..I haven't.."

"You haven't checked on her personally." I finished for him. Our eyes met. Truth be told,I wasn't mad. I sympathized with him. I remember how scared my dad had been when he saw my mom's helpless state. He blamed himself for not being there. He was scared that my mom would confirm that it was his fault,so he backed away. If Percy was here,he would have flipped the table over out of anger.

"Dad,it's okay. I get it." I added after a long awkward pause. He relaxed a little,exhaling.

"And well...I thought that she would want to meet you. I mean,Percy too,except I thought of waiting a bit." he finished. I was about to shrug and say sure why not,when I realized that my dad was scared to meet my mom on his own. The whole situation seemed sweet,funny even,but it didn't seem to be the time for teasing. I smiled reassuringly,nodding.

**Apollo**

I heard Leo enter his room,the door closing gently behind him. I was half tempted to go bursting into his room and asking him what he meant,but that would expose myself as a jerk who listens to other people's conversations. I retreated further back into my room,thinking furiously. I thought about Jason and what he would do and I walked out angrily. Thalia whipped around,looking scared.

"You-what-" she stammered.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked calmly,folding my arms. She glared at me angrily,but I simply raised my eyebrows at her.

"Look,it's complicated."

"More complicated than leaving your brother again?" I pressed. She walked up to me,jabbing a finger at my face.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"You walked out on him."

"I didn't have a choice! You don't understand-"

"You're right,I don't. Let me guess,you're still in league with Anubis?"

Her electric blue eyes seemed to crackle with anger "No. I'm not."

"Then what are you so scared of? Why are you running?" I questioned "Better to answer to me before Jason finds out."

"It's-It's complicated,okay? I can't explain it." she groaned,throwing her hands up "I don't want to leave. After years I've finally found the one person I've been living for,you think I want to run?" She was breathing intensely as if she had run a marathon. I stayed quiet,noticing the crack in her voice. Silence stretched,our eyes meeting. The anger ebbed away from her eyes,replaced with sadness,fear even.

"I don't want to go." She muttered,hanging her head "I don't. But you need to understand. I won't disappear forever,I'll be back. But right now it's not safe."

She took my wrists which shocked me,looking at me pleadingly "Please. Don't tell Jason,at least not until I leave. You need to trust me."

I hesitated. Leo knew,now I knew. If neither of us told Jason that his sister was leaving again,he'd never forgive us. I didn't understand what Thalia was talking about,but I didn't argue. For some reason,she reminded me of Penny. The secrets,the way she wouldn't look at me,how she was trying to keep herself strong. She even spoke like Penny. _You need to trust m_e. Penny always had a reason behind everything she did and said,even when she couldn't explain. I took a deep breath,knowing that I would regret this.

"I-okay." I said quietly. She pursed her lips,her eyes slightly wet. A few moments passed and she let go of my wrists,looking flustered. I realized how close we were standing,and she realized it too. Stepping back quickly,she said "I'll be leaving tonight."

"When will you be back?" I asked. She shrugged,her face unreadable. She turned to go but she turned around to face me.

"Apollo?" She asked. I looked at her,a shiver running down my spine. It was so hard to believe that she and Jason were siblings. Jason's eyes definately weren't that electric or bright. Jason's eyes definately didn't make me this nervous.

"Thank you." she said,giving me one last look before leaving. For a moment I stood there,until I heard my phone ringing,snapping me back to the present. It was Penny. Gulping,I picked up the call.

"Hey." I said feebly.

"_Hey,I'm sorry I didn't call. I reached."_ She apologized.

"_Yeah,I realized. The time difference and stuff."_ I said casually,then wincing at how it sounded,like I had calculated the perfect time to call her and everything. Which I did.

"Stop smirking you little shit_."_ I chuckled,knowing that she was about to tease me. She laughed,raising my spirits. I loved her laugh. Unfortunately,she seemed to notice that something was wrong.

"_Hey..is everything okay? You sound tired."_

"Nah,I was-I was taking a nap." I lied.

"_Shit,I'm sorry-"_

"Nah it's okay,I was starting to worry. So,how's it there?" I asked. She sighed.

"_It's amazing. It's home..except It's not home."_

"Wow that wasn't confusing at all." I stated. I knew if I had said that in front of her,she would have playfully kicked me or something. Good thing for phones.

"_I mean it looks the same as before. The interior designing is a little different than before. My room looks different. It's just...I don't know. Feels weird after so many years,maybe that's it." _She said,sounding a bit off,uncomfortable even. I sighed.

"Stop lying to me Penny,what's wrong?"

I knew her well,she would never straight out tell me how she was feeling. She hesitated for a moment before answering. "_It's just that..the moment I walked it,I remembered the entire house on fire. The paint peeling,glass everywhere,pillars falling,my mom screaming-"_

"Sunshine,if you're not comfortable there,it's okay if you wanna come back." I said,worried. If that house brought back bad memories which could set her off...I was tempted to fly there and bust her out.

"_I'm okay Apollo. It was just a sudden moment. Tell Percy I'll call him soon."_

"Ah yeah..he's kinda worried." he said quietly. I didn't add the fact that it was Annabeth who had told me that her brother was worried.

_"I'll call him. I'm supposed to go down and meet my dad now. I'll talk later?"_

"You better. And Penny?"

"_Yeah?" _She asked. I remembered how tightly Thalia was gripping my wrists to the extent that it almost hurt. And the way she looked at me pleadingly. I removed that from my mind,picturing Penny in front of me.

"I love you."

I could almost hear her smiling as she said "I love you too."


	23. Chapter 23

**Annabeth **

"Okay so eggs,milk,cheese-"

"-And snacks-"

"Shut up Jackson." Thalia said casually. Percy groaned,then got up.

"Fine,I'm coming with you. I need snacks." he said,pouting lightly. I laughed as Thalia sighed. "Anything else?" she asked,scanning the list that I wrote out for her to buy. I glanced at the boys,who were sitting in front of the TV screen screaming and yelling their heads off.

"Headphones." I sighed. Thalia gave me a lopsided smile before leaving,Percy smiling at me before exiting with her. I went into Piper's room,sitting on her bed.

"It honestly didn't feel this busy when Penny was here." Piper said,voicing my thoughts exactly. I felt a tinge of guilt.

"Well,she's the mom." I joked weakly. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Why not? I'll go make popcorn." Piper jumped up,eager to do something to relax. I was just about to prop up the pillows when I heard my phone ring. Finally,I was expecting a call from Penny,but when I saw the name,I froze.

_Da_d.

I was about to cut the call when curiosity overtook me. I answered it,knowing I would regret it later.

"Hello?"

_"Annie? How are you! It's-its been some time-"_

"It's been more than a month dad."

_"I-I know honey. Look I'm really sorry. It's just after you left...it feels empty in the house. Suddenly you're not there to help me find the murderer before the movie gets over,or finish the puzzles and quizes at the back of the newspapers."_

I felt bad. My dad wasn't the one who was the devil,Helen was. Even though my dad always let her get her way...swallowing back nasty comments,I smiled weakly "Well..yeah."

_"So how are you? Is your room and stuff okay? Your roomates?"_

"I'm doing good dad,my room is pretty cool and my roomates are the best." I said,peeking out the door and looking at the boys. "How's it back at home?"

"Ah..It's the same as usual. The twins are finally learning how to ride bikes without their training wheels!"

I remembered how scared they were,always asking my dad to never let go. "That's great,it took them forever to convince them that it was safe."

"Yes yes,it did.." my dad stayed silent. I know that he was doing his thing. He has the habit of randomely zoning out,thinking of the unknown. I cleared my throat.

"Dad,is something wrong?"

A pause. "_Well..yes. Now I don't want it to look like I only call you when there is an emergency..but it does look like that,yes..."_

I sighed,not surprised "What's wrong?"

_"It's..It's about your mother."_

I frowned. My dad never forced me to call Helen and believe me,I don't intend to do so. I was about to correct him,when he cut in between.

_"Your birth mother."_

I stood up at once,confused. Just then Piper came in,holding a big bowl of popcorn. She stopped when she saw me on a call,but I waved my hand as a gesture to come in. It was her room after all. My dad took a shaky breath.

_"Annabeth...Helen doesn't know about this. Today morning,I recieved a letter. No from address,nothing. But our home address was written. Someone must have come personally and delivered it."_

"Well what did it say?"

_"It was written by your mother. Back 17 years ago,before you were even born,and it's addressed to you."_

**Percy**

I was never really alone with Thalia Grace,so it was a little weird. Scary even. Her presence itself was enough to strike fear into anyone. She would glare down at boys staring and they would avert their eyes. She walked with confidence and always strided.

"How do you do that?" I asked. Sure,I could stare down people when I needed to. I had to perfect that,being in the gang,but Thalia could do it without even bothering.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Your creepy intimidating thing."

"Why? Is it scaring you?"

A little. "No. It's just impressive."

She almost smiled "Living on the streets in constant fear of being found,it grew on me."

"So..you were really alone all that time?" I asked. She opened her mouth to reply,but then stopped to hesitate.

"Yeah,I was. I didn't mind it though. I wanted it." she replied quietly. I was about to ask her more but then my phone rang. Penny. Finally. The stupid bitch decides to call me.

"You go ahead,I'll catch up." I told her. She looked at my phone with a weird expression,nodded and walked off.

"About time." I said,without any nice introduction.

_"Oh I'm sorry for not sticking to my schedule." _she grunted. I could almost imagine her rolling her eyes _"I'm tired and busy."_

"So how is it?' I asked,trying to sound casual.

_"Well,it's the same house. Dad just fixed it up. Little more interior designing. More life."_

"Please tell me he removed the creepy animal heads." I muttered. She laughed. I always hated those things,the eyes looked like they followed you.

_"It's gone,don't worry."_

"Hm." I grunted "So what's going on there?"

"_It's nothing,really. Mom's okay."_

"Then why did he call you?" I asked accusingly.

"_Percy-"_

"Cmon you stupid dumbdumb,dad wouldn't have flown you out of America for no reason." I reasoned,knowing that it was typical dad. She sighed.

_"Fine. Dad is going to see mom for the first time in years,he's scared and wants me for company. Okay?"_

"What?" I almost yelled "He didn't-He never even bothered-?"

_"He was always paying for her medications,keeping tabs on her..it's just..he never saw her." _She finished sadly. I balled my fists,trying to control my anger. Sure,I was at fault too. I never thought about mom much. But dad,being so close to her..and not visiting,not even once...

_"Percy,this is why dad was too scared to call you here," _Penny said is a soothing voice _"He knew you would get mad-"_

"And you're not? You're siding with him?" I asked,not able to believe what I was hearing. "He _abandoned _her Penny!"

"_You don't understand! He feels like it was his fault,mom's accident-"_

"No,it was yours for trying to run away from home that day. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have had to take a cab to find you!" I said angrily. Silence. I immediately regretted it.

"Shit. Penny-"

_"It's okay." _she said softly _"I shouldn't have."_

I bit my lips "Penny,I didn't mean that. I really didn't. You know that."

_"I know Perce. I do,it's okay." _She said,pacifying me. Great. It would have felt better if she had yelled at me. "_I'll call you later,I need to go. See you." _before I could reply,she cut the call. I was about to apologise,texting her but something stopped me. Shaking my head,I jogged up ahead to get to Thalia.

**Penny**

I pushed the heavy curtains aside,moonlight washing the room just as I had thought. It looked straight out of a fairytale. I was about to head to bed when I paused.

When I was a little girl,I liked to walk around the mansion for no reason,as if I was about to find a secret room. On several occasions I scared the household. A little girl in a robe walking around in a dark mansion would definitely make someone wet their pants after all. I decided to enact it.

I probably walked around for twenty minutes before heading into a random room. Back then,it was a storage room,and it still is one. I opened several dusty drawers,only to find hundreds of letter with some type of official stamp on them. Dad's business I guess. Wiping my hands on my robe,I opened the last drawer and to my surprise,I found a fat heavy book. It was a photo album.

I started grinning,feeling excited. I took the book out and flipped through it. There were pictures of me and Percy as a baby,my mom and my dad when they were a little younger. But there was one picture I didn't recognize. Three tall men in their 20s stood together,wearing suits. I recognized my father who was standing on the right. He looked much younger and looked almost just like Percy. The other two men next to him looked vey similar to him,except their eyes. The man in the middle had electric blue eyes,whereas my dad had ocean blue eyes. The man on the left had dark,black eyes. But they all looked the same. Just like brothers.

I frowned. Dad didn't have any brothers,any family either. He told me that they had all cut contact with him after he went for my mother,who was considered filthy and poor to them all. I recognized the background,it was taken in front of our mansion,before the fire had ruined it. Maybe they were business partners? I took out my phone and took a clear picture of the photo. I didn't want to risk my dad finding out that I was snooping around in the dark. Promising myself to find out more,I slipped out and back to my room


	24. Chapter 24

**Annabeth**

"So what should we get for dinner?" Piper asked,hunched over at the fridge. I frowned.

"Why do we need to order?" I asked. Piper sighed and stood up. The fridge was empty except for some fruits,milk cartons and eggs. I sighed,wondering if I should draw up a chart on how much money each of us should give for buying food.

"Okay,I'll go get some pizzas from the corner. See ya." I waved half heartedly. Truth be told,I wanted to go to bed immediately and search up a ticket to San Francisco immediately,but it'll have to wait. Grabbing my jacket and walking out,I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry-Luke?" I asked,my jaw dropping. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans,a backpack over his shoulder. His hair was messy and he seemed to be sweating. When he saw me,his cheeks went red.

"Annabeth! I-I was coming to see you."

"You were?" I asked,my face growing a little hot too. "Well,I was about to head out. You wanna,like,tag along?" I asked,wishing I hadn't. He swallowed,giving me an uneasy smile.

"Yeah,sure."

We walked awkwardly together out the lobby. He looked agitated,looking around constantly and his face weirdly flushed. To be honest,so was mine. It had been some time since I was alone with Luke. "So you came to see me?"

"I-yeah,yeah I did." He stopped walking,taking a deep breath. "I uh,came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" I asked,eyes wide. I felt like I was being punched in the stomach. "But college-"

"Ah yeah well..I'm still on the warpath. You know,deciding whether to drop out..just taking a trip to gather my thoughts you know." he said,smiling in some sort of painful way. I glanced at him suspiciously.

"Is that the only reason?" I asked. His eyes bounced from me,to the ground,to the street. "If you want someone to talk to-"

"Okay look," he started, his eyes elsewhere. "I-I probably won't ever be seeing you again so I'll admit it. I like you Annabeth,and yeah we've hardly ever hung out-"

I felt a wave of guilt crash inside of me "Luke-"

He waved it aside "Don't worry about it. I just needed to tell you. But also there's something else.." he pulled at his hair "Gods,why is this so hard?"

"Luke? You're starting to scare me." I mused,wondering if he was about to have some sort of panic attack. Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled my closer.

"Whatever you do,do not trust the Jackson's. Don't trust Percy. Take the first plane to San Francisco and _get ou_t of New York. Take your family and leave Annabeth."

"What?" I exclaimed,pulling my hand out of his grasp. Was this all because he was jealous of Percy? "How-why-"

"Take this." He thrusted a piece of crumpled up paper into my hand "And call me tomorrow morning. Don't tell anyone. I promise Annabeth,I'll explain then. But stay away from the Jackson's before it's too late. And tell Jason that I'm sorry."

"Luke!" I cried out as he pushed past me,walking swiftly across the street. I chased after him and suddenly a million things happened at once.

A girl's scream. A familiar voice yelling,"ANNABETH!". Just as I turned I saw a bright white light racing towards me. Before I could scream,Luke's eyes were all I saw. I felt his warm breath against my face,his heartbeat racing against mine. I blinked. He had pushed me away from the uncoming car.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed leaning down next to me. He was sweating and his eyes radiated fear. I could hardly control my own fear. I looked at Luke,who had just saved my life.

"Luke,I-" I was about to help him up when he jumped to his feet and shoved me violently towards Percy.

"RUN! THALIA,TAKE THEM-"

And then gunshots.

**Percy**

We walked along,bags full of groceries. If only Penny could see me now,being a good brother and getting groceries. Me and Thalia walked along in silence. She seemed lost in her own thoughts when she suddenly made a weird sound. I looked ahead and my jaw dropped.

Luke and Annabeth. Luke holding Annabeth's hand. She looked nervous as she suddenly moved away from him. They seemed to be in a heated discussion when he suddenly put something in Annabeth's hand and dashed across the street. I heard Annabeth call out his name,not noticing the car coming in. My mouth went sour as me and Thalia dropped the bags at the same time.

"LUKE!" Thalia screamed so loudly and fearfully that my heart almost burst. I ran forward,yelling, "ANNABETH!"

Luke lunged forward and tackled Annabeth to the side as the car sped by. I ran to their side,trying to help Annabeth up.

"Annabeth!" I yelled,checking if she was hurt. She seemed only shaken up,Luke had taken the fall more badly,his forearm scraped. Annabeth turned to him. "Luke,I-"

He jumped up with energy and pushed Annabeth towards me. I caught her,about to yell at him but also ask him if he was okay and what he was doing. There was only one thing in his eyes. Fear.

"RUN! THALIA,TAKE THEM-"

The air was pierced with the sound of a gunshot. A few passerby's who were coming our way suddenly screamed and yelled,running away. I noticed that the large back car which had almost hit Annabeth had stopped mid way on the street,three huge men holding guns.

"Come on!" I grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her away,knowing that Luke and Thalia would follow.

"But-"

"ANNABETH,NOW!" I commanded,considering carrying her before she could be stubborn. She didn't understand what it was like to be at the mercy of a shooter. It wasn't like the movies,them always missing. It was real. And they always get their target. She began to run with me but it was clear that she was still banged up from the fall. And that's when I felt it. The pain,the bullet piercing my skin.

**Several hours later...**

**Penny**

"No..." I choked,feeling my head spin. I moved away from the computer screen,grasping the doctor's arm for support. They all exchanged glanced,not expecting this reaction from me. My mom reached out and touched me.

"Honey? What-what's wrong?" she asked,her brown eyes confused. My mother,small,frail,innocent and sweet. My poor mother who didn't deserve anything. At that moment I truly understood what that lady on the street truly said.

Fate has a way of bringing people together,but only for a reason. Fate,karma,destiny..it's all tied up. Things don't happen without a reason.

"Penny? Penny? Get some water." My dad ordered one of the nurses,who nodded and rushed out quickly. The doctor began saying something in French and made me sit down,but I wasn't listening. I felt something rising in my chest. Fear. The nurse came running in,holding a tall glass of water. My dad made me drink it. I drank it. My head was still spinning.

"I-I know-" I pointed at the screen,the screen displaying my mother's accident several years ago. Percy,badly shaken,just a small little boy. My mom laying there helpless,blood seeping the ground.

And the reason why the whole accident happened.

I pulled out my phone,hands jittery. It was night time back in New York but I didn't care. Ignoring the other doctors and my parents,I scanned through my contacts,searching. Suddenly a call. Angrily,I picked up.

"What?" I spat,not knowing nor caring who it was. Then I heard it. Muffled sobs. An ambulance. Police sirens.

"_Penny.._" someone whispered. Someone was crying. My heartbeat accelerated.

"What? Who?" I looked at the caller ID. "Annabeth? What happened? Why do I hear sirens?"

She took a shaky breath _"Penny...I'm so sorry."_

"Annabeth? Annie,what happened?!" I cried. She began to sob and I heard someone else.

"_Annabeth-GO! Penny,it's me,Piper._" I heard her familiar voice,now woven with fear.

"Pipes? What happened to Annabeth? What's going on?" I was abot to strangle someone out of frustration. Piper's voice broke.

"_There was an accident. Well..not really an accident. Luke-Luke is dead."_

I fell to the floor. I heard my mom cry out,my dad calling my name. "I-what?"

_"It was a shooting. Thalia,Annabeth,Percy and Luke were there. Luke...he was shot right in the heart."_

"Oh-Oh my god." I began to choke. Luke Castallen. The tall,handsome blue eyed guy,my first friend in New York. Gone. "What-who-are the other three alright?"

_"Penny.."_ Her voice cracked,as if about to soothe me. A chill ran down my spine.

"Tell me. Pipes,what happened?! Who else got hurt?"

She took a shaky breath. _"It's Percy. I think...I think he's dead."_


	25. THE END

**YES HOMIES THATS IT SKSKSKSK. dont kill me.**

**thats it for book 2. i was planning on finishing it with book 2 and dassit but lets be honest im a sneaky bitch and i wanted to write another one hehehehe.**

**dw book 3 will be arriving soon, i just HAD to end it on such a good cliffhanger hehehehe. and also my instagram is LoneAuthoress so if yall want dm me there and follow,my fanfiction is also LoneAuthoress for even more stories.**

**im really sorry that i was irregular with updating,I'll try to fix that. and yes dw book 3 to this sequel will be the end of it,then I'll be moving on to finishing all my other stories and stuff. **

**and yes,even tho i may not reply to all of them,ive read EVERY SINGLE COMMENT for this story,the good and the bad for both of my books. im really happy that so many people read em and it motivates me to write fast and stuff,so plis review. constructive critisism is also okay hehe.**

**again,thenk you thenk you thenk you i love yall muah💕**


End file.
